Cuando regreses
by Moonforeverprincess
Summary: Después de la lucha contra sailor Galaxia, Serena y Darien se han separado. ¿Tendrán la posibilidad de volverse a reunir?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Cuando regreses**

 _Te he esperado demasiado sin tener noticias tuyas ¿acaso te has olvidado de mí? después de nuestro último encuentro, sería justo. Incluso podría decir que hiciste lo correcto. Quizá no sea la persona indicada para decirte esto, pero te amo. Te amo tanto como el primer día, tal vez un poco más, el recuerdo de tus besos, me envuelven cada noche y tu lejanía duele tanto que me cuesta respirar._

 _Sé que fui injusta, tonta e irracional. ¿Sabes? Lamenté cada palabra que salió de mi boca aquel día, es posible que nunca te lo diga y que viva atormentada por mi culpa. Pero, permíteme decirte que no fue del todo mi culpa. Todavía no tengo claro cómo sucedieron las cosas, antes de que todo se saliera de control, tú querías decirme algo ¿qué era? Escribirlo en este diario no me dará respuestas, sin embargo, me ayuda a mantenerme en paz, a no enloquecer, a extrañarte un poco menos._

 _Siempre te echaré de menos, sin importar cuánto pase._

Cerró el diario de golpe sin poder aguantar las lágrimas, necesita desahogarse y de vez en cuando lo hacía, siempre después de escribir, era algo liberador. Tenía la necesidad de contarle a alguien, pero no se atrevía, para todos, su tristeza se debía a la ausencia de su novio, el cual fue a estudiar al extranjero, quizá por dos o tres años, pero ya había pasado cuatro años, no tenía la certeza de cuanto más tardará o si regresará, pero eso ya no debía importarle. Todo a su alrededor ya era demasiado complicado, como para agregar otra preocupación a su familia y amigos, así que se mantuvo en silencio, obvio la ultima discusión con él y siguió con su vida normal o, eso intentó.

Mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus cicatrices estaban dentro. Siempre se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando él regrese, aunque su mayor temor era saber si tenía pensado regresar. Tal vez en ese país encontró a alguien por quién quedarse para siempre.

—¿Otra vez triste? —preguntó Andrew, su mejor amigo.

Él también era amigo de su exnovio, no estaba seguro que tanto llegó a saber de lo ocurrido, pero agradecía su sonrisa sincera cuando la veía.

—No, únicamente pensativa. —Se excusó, sabiendo que a él no podía mentirle—. Ya sabes, hay muchas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo.

Andrew la miró fijamente y tenía que admitir que contra todo pronóstico, Serena había cambiado, aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal. Ya no era la chiquilla despreocupada y alegre que todos conocían. Había madurado, logró entrar a la universidad y conseguido un empleo, sin duda era más responsable, lo que no sabía era si también era más feliz.

Desde que Darien se fue a Estados Unidos, el cambio fue drástico. Él sabía una parte de lo que sucedió, más bien lo que su amigo rápidamente le contó antes de abordar el avión. Y, se negaba a presionarla a ella para que le contase todo, era evidente su sufrimiento. A pesar de que no todos lo notaban.

—Necesitas un descanso —dijo él— Y, afortunadamente el fin de semana ha llegado.

—Oh, no te preocupes estoy bien y me sentiré mejor en cuanto duerma un poco —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Además, es mi primer año en la universidad, no puedo permitirme reprobar nada, quiero que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mí.

—Te aseguro que lo están, en estos últimos años no has hecho más que estudiar y trabajar. Tus calificaciones lo reflejan.

Serena se quedó en silencio, sabía que eso era verdad y también lo mejor, no se podía permitir un minuto de descanso porque enseguida volvían los recuerdos para atormentarla.

—¿Has visto a las chicas últimamente? —preguntó Andrew para reanudar la conversación.

—Eh, pues, no, cada una está ocupada en lo suyo. Supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando toman caminos distintos.

No estaba segura si debía o no agradecer el alejamiento de sus amigas, las cinco siempre fueron muy unidas, a pesar de ser tan diferentes. Las extrañaba, claro que se, extrañaba momentos, risas, incluso peleas. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Cada quien tiene que continuar con lo suyo y si ellas empezaron a alejarse, no podía hacer nada. En parte fue su culpa, estaba tan triste por lo de Darien que empezó a aislarse para no contarles la verdad, no podría soportar sus reproches por el futuro perdido, peor aún su lastima al verla derrotada.

—Vamos, te invito un café —propuso Andrew y la guió a una cafetería. Sabía que Serena, aunque lo niegue, necesitaba compañía.

oooooooo

He vuelto después de mucho, dejenme saber si les agrada esta nueva historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capitulo 2**

Hablar con Andrew siempre era de gran ayuda, él la entendía y procuraba darle buenos consejos. Nunca se permitió hablar con él sobre Darien, cientos de veces quiso preguntarle, pero no se atrevió. Andrew tampoco lo mencionaba así que pensó que sería lo mejor. Pero, si sacaba cuentas, ya habían pasado más de cuatro años y Darien no daba señales de regreso. Quizá por eso es que últimamente estaba más deprimida, porque ahora tenía la certeza de que él no regresaría. Después de haber enfrentado tantas batallas juntos, no podía creer que todo hubiera terminado y menos de esa forma. Sin dar muchas explicaciones, se despidió de Andrew y siguió su camino.

—¿Serena? —preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas, ella giró para encontrarse con su vieja amiga.

—Hola, Michiru —dijo respetuosamente y le sonrió—. Me alegra mucho verte.

Desde que la última pelea terminó: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se habían marchado, de vez en cuando recibía noticias suyas, pero verlas de nuevo era de cierta forma, reconfortante.

—Te ves muy bien —comentó su amiga y empezaron a caminar mientras conversaban.

Michiru le informó que había regresado sola, no tenía idea de donde estaban las demás, pero le aseguró que pronto regresarían y todas volverían a encontrarse. Serena evitó hablar de sus amigas y de su exnovio, no quería complicar las cosas, aunque estaba segura que Setsuna debió ver algún cambio en el futuro y esa era el motivo por el cual regresarían.

Media hora después, se despidió de ella y continuó su camino. Ya era tarde y debía regresar a casa. Seguramente sus padres ya estarían esperándola para la cena. Sammy, se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero, y casi nunca se comunicaba, pero le alegraba saber que a su pequeño hermano, todo le estaba saliendo bien.

Después de saludar a sus padres y de cenar, se dirigió a su habitación, en la cual, no quedaba nada que le recordase a lo que un día fue, todo estaba tan distinto. Era evidente que ahí ya no vivía una niña. Luna, hace tiempo que se había mudado a casa de Mina para vivir con ella y Artemis, por lo que nunca se preocupaba de que las chicas se enterasen de la verdad y después de volver a escribir en su diario, durmió. Lástima que las pesadillas no le permitan descansar como debía.

Ooooooo

Dos semanas después…

Oooooo

Serena, tenía una rutina ya establecida. Se levantaba y salía a correr, hacer ejercicio la tranquilizaba. Luego, acudía a la universidad, estaba estudiando Negocios Internacionales, en un inicio, no estaba segura, pero ahora podía decir que le encantaba. Tres veces por semana, se encontraba con Molly para almorzar, no estudiaban lo mismo, pero su facultad quedaba cerca así que podían permitirse esos encuentros. Una vez terminada las clases, iba a trabajar, no era algo que había planeado, simplemente se le presentó la oportunidad y lo tomó, además de ganar dinero y mantenerse ocupada, era una buena oportunidad para ella, así que cada día, acudía cuatro horas a una importante empresa, donde era la asistente del director. A él lo conoció por casualidad hace poco más de un año, el tuvo un incidente y ella lo ayudó. Las pocas horas libres, las dedicaba a estudiar y hacer sus deberes.

Y, por más cansada que se sintiera, no quería parar, quería demostrarse que podía salir adelante, que no necesitaba tener a su lado a alguien para conseguir sus propósitos. Su futuro todavía era incierto y quería construirlo ella, sin ningún tipo de presión. Eso se repetía constantemente, aunque la mayoría de ocasiones no podía mantenerse tan firme cuando se acordaba de él.

—¡Ya basta, Serena! —Se recriminó mentalmente—. Tienes que olvidarte de él y pensar más en ti.

Ooooo

Amy, había reunido a las chicas en el templo, necesitaba hablar de algo importante con ellas. Una a una fueron llegando, ellas también se habían distanciado y hace mucho que no se encontraban, aunque no tanto como con Serena.

—¿Qué sucede, Amy? —preguntó Rei. Actualmente ella era la encargada del templo, también estudiaba música en una academia de prestigio.

—Si ¿por qué la urgencia? —cuestionó Mina un poco preocupada. No le importaba pasar tiempo con sus amigas, pero tenía una audición esa tarde para una obra de teatro en su universidad, además de verse con su novio.

Lita no dijo nada, pero esperó a que hablara. Afortunadamente, ya había terminado sus clases por ese día, seguía con su sueño de convertirse en Chef y sabía que trabajando duro, lo conseguiría.

—Bueno, es que… —La futura doctora no sabía cómo explicarse, no quería iniciar un rumor, ni nada por el estilo, pero ya llevaba varios días que veía a Serena con Andrew y esa cercanía no le agradaba. Así que les explicó lo mejor que pudo su temor.

Todas la escucharon atentamente, ellas también estaban preocupadas, en las pocas ocasiones que habían coincidido con Serena, ella no parecía feliz y jamás mencionaba a Darien. Lo que les hacía pensar que su futuro peligraba, ellas ya conocían lo que les deparaba y estaban resignadas a ello, aunque dejar sus sueños de lado por proteger a su amiga… no podían terminar de aceptarlo.

—Oh, no deben preocuparse, Serena ama con locura a Darien —intervino Mina—. Todas sabemos que nunca lo dejaría, y si quiere salir con alguien mientras él regresa ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡No digas tonterías! —Le recriminó Amy—. Eso es peligroso, no hay porque cambiar el futuro.

—Serena es una tonta que no sabría que hacer sin nosotras y sin Darien, así que no hay que preocuparse. —Le restó importancia Rei.

Todas expresaron su opinión, excepto Lita, quien se mantuvo al margen pero escuchando cada palabra. Quería mucho a su amiga y hasta ese día se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de su vida.

Ooooo

Después de dedicarse tanto al estudio, Darien había obtenido su título hace ya un par de años. Pero, cuando estuvo por regresar, le habían ofrecido trabajo en un hospital el cual no dudo en aceptar, sabía que era cobarde, por no querer afrontar de una vez las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo, simplemente se negaba a regresar y darse cuenta que la había perdido para siempre.

Estaba consciente que, al igual que él, Serena debió seguir con su vida y no dejaba de preguntarse qué sería de ella. Ambos habían cometido errores, esa estúpida discusión no debió ocurrir, pero en ese entonces, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Suspiró frustrado, molesto, él no tenía derecho ni siquiera de pensar en ella. No después de haberla traicionado, porque es así como se sentía, como un vil traidor. Él amaba a Serena, a su princesa, pero, aquella mujer llegó en el peor momento de su vida y lo sanó, lo salvó de una terrible depresión y lo ayudó a continuar. Se parecía tanto a su amada, que no pude evitar empezar algo con ella. Y, a pesar de que siempre fue sincero, le habló de Serena, ella quiso continuar y le aseguró que no quería reemplazarla sino convertirse en algo nuevo que lo ayudase a renacer.

No quería justificarse, ni lastimar a alguien, así que era mejor no pensar en eso. Trabajar, lo mantenía ocupado gran parte del día.

Oooooo

Molly encontró a Serena en el parque, como siempre estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no notó su presencia hasta que se sentó junto a ella y le habló.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —preguntó, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—Sí, ya sabes, lo de siempre, aunque estos últimos días lo he visto más claro —contestó sin muchas ganas.

—¿Algo que haga peligrar nuestra vida?

Molly hace tiempo que había descubierto que su amiga era Sailor moon y estaba orgullosa de ella y temerosa también porque ponía su vida en peligro.

—Oh, no, te aseguro que tu vida seguirá siendo la misma —aseguró sin dudar, y ella se encargaría de que así fuera. No pensaba involucrar a nadie en sus batallas.

Era suficientemente malo, saber que algo se acercaba, como para angustiar a alguien más con eso, estaba trazando un plan, para proteger a todos ella sola.

—En serio no debes preocuparte —insistió Serena ya que su amiga parecía no creerle—. Vamos, es hora de ir a buscar tu vestido de novia.

Kelvin le había pedido matrimonio hace un par de meses y se iban a casar pronto.

—¿Segura que estarás bien? —Quiso saber, sabía que la mención de un matrimonio, solo traería a la mente de Serena a su novio, del cual nunca ha tenido noticias.

—Por supuesto, pienso participar en todo lo relacionado con tu matrimonio, no me lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera.

Serena le había contado partes de la historia, más no toda, sabía que se separaron pero no el motivo, por lo que conocía su preocupación y no quería arruinarle lo que sería el día más feliz de su vida.

Ooooo

Lita fue a buscar a Andrew, para preguntar sobre su relación con Serena. No quería mortificar a su amiga, así que su única opción era él. Andrew ya se había graduado y ahora era abogado, tenía su oficina cerca del Crow por lo que por las tardes, siempre lo encontraban ahí. Ya que su hermana era la encargada ahora de ese lugar.

Lanzó su pregunta directamente y contra todo pronóstico, Andrew empezó a reírse.

—No le veo la gracia —advirtió Lita confundida.

—Yo sí, con permiso —contestó y se levantó para luego marcharse.

Lita quiso seguirlo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo no lo encontró, no entendía su reacción, algo andaba mal, o al menos eso pensaba e iba a averiguar que era.

000000000

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que sea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80 por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Algunas me han preguntado ¿qué sucedió con la continuación de mundo de mentiras? y, lo que sucedió es que cuando empecé a publicarla, pasaron muchas cosas, ha sido un año muy dificil y perdí a una persona muy importante. Es por eso que la borré, en realidad no me sentía con ánimos para continuar nada. La tengo prácticamente acabada así que si desean la puedo subir dentro de algún tiempo.

Cualquier comentario sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 3**

Las lágrimas salían sin su permiso, no era posible que no pudiera controlarse. Todo el día permaneció con la más sincera de las sonrisas, porque en verdad se alegraba de la felicidad de su amiga, pero en cuanto llegó hasta su habitación, se desmoronó. Ella tenía un futuro junto con Darien, bueno, alguna vez lo tuvo, ahora ya nada era seguro.

Ikuko, siempre escuchaba el llanto de su hija, pero no sabía qué hacer. Miles de veces intentó hablar, sin ningún tipo de resultado y eso le dolía. No sabía que esperar en esta ocasión, pero abrió la puerta, se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente mientras su hija se desahogaba. Cuando finalmente se quedó dormida, la arropó, y salió, necesitaba pensar en algo para ayudarla, y quizá por fin haya encontrado la respuesta.

Oooo

Hace tiempo que Michiru y Haruka se habían separado, no porque lo desearan pero sus sueños las llevó por distintos caminos. Hotaru se había quedado con su padre mientras que Setsuna regresó a la puerta del tiempo.

Sailor plut les había informado de los cambios en el futuro, pero ellas no querían entrometerse en la vida de su princesa, lamentaban no estar a su lado, pero sabían que ella era fuerte y podría salir adelante. No deseaban imponerle un futuro, sino más bien que ella construyera uno, siguiendo sus sueños, cometiendo sus equivocaciones, pero siempre con la certeza de que las tendría a su lado para ayudarla.

Un par de semanas atrás, las cuatro sintieron al mal aproximarse y enseguida pensaron en volver, tal vez no para protegerla porque después de la última batalla tenían claro que podía cuidarse sola y protegerlas a todas ellas, pero si para luchar a su lado y ser sus leales amigas.

Michiru fue la primera en llegar, si bien, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, al ver a Serena tan triste, empezó a pensar en cómo ayudarla. La fue a buscar temprano y como ya conocía su rutina, juntas fueron a correr. Serena no se opuso, agradeció su compañía, mucho más después de la conversación que tuvo con su madre.

—Mi mamá cree que es tiempo de irme —comentó cuando se detuvieron—. Dice que me sentiría mejor en un lugar nuevo. Mis papás están dispuestos a mudarse conmigo, pero yo no sé qué hacer. ¿Sabes? Tengo toda mi vida aquí, no sería bueno marcharme sin motivo.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer, de todas las personas a su alrededor, jamás pensó contarle todo a Michiru.

—Darien se fue hace mucho, pero yo lo amo, a pesar de todo, sigo pensando en él. —Logró decir entre sollozos—. Nosotros terminamos antes de irnos, no habrá el futuro que todos están esperando.

Michiru la abrazó y le confesó que lo sabía, no le recriminaba nada y le aseguró que podía contar con ella.

—Te lo agradezco, me siento mejor después de habértelo contado —quiso sonreír pero no lo consiguió—. Tenía miedo que ustedes no estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que Darien y yo decidimos.

—Son sus vidas y tienen derecho a vivirlas como mejor les parezca. El futuro no está escrito, y no es tu obligación cumplirlo.

—Pero, Tokio de Cristal, Rini…

—Deja de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, vive tu vida lo mejor que puedas e intenta ser feliz, tus amigas siempre estaremos contigo —aseguró mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas—. No tengas miedo de lo que los demás piensen, pero, en algo estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, es momento de continuar, dejar ir las viejas heridas y perdóname si te lastimo, pero Darien ahora no está y tú mereces seguir, has estado estancada en su recuerdo.

—Pero…

—Sé que lo amas, pero no te digo que de un día para otro olvides ese amor tan fuerte que sientes, solo aprende a vivir con eso, quizá ese amor te de la fuerza para continuar, sin embargo, no lo hagas por él, sino por ti, eres demasiado valiosa como para dejarte morir de la manera que lo estás haciendo.

Serena lo meditó unos momentos, y, a pesar que sabía que tenía razón, en verdad se había esforzado por salir adelante, pero no se dio cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en algo prácticamente sin vida, que solo se obligaba a ir de un lado para otro.

En la siguiente hora, le habló de sus pesadillas y con Michiru confirmó que una nueva amenaza se acercaba y por el bien de todos, debía estar preparada.

—¿Cómo es que las demás chicas no lo han notado? —Se preguntó al saber que Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna ya iban en camino.

—No lo sé —respondió pensativa, era algo que también le preocupaba.

Ooooo

Darien terminaba de atender a su último paciente del día, cuando alguien entró a su consultorio, la saludó y le dijo que le esperase unos minutos afuera. Se despidió del paciente y cuando finalmente se quedó solo quiso recostarse, últimamente no podía dormir, tenía unos sueños de los más extraños, veía a Serena por lo que la tenía muy presente en su mente.

—¿Algo anda mal? —preguntó Katherine, lo veía tan cansado que no podía evitar querer ayudarlo—. O, sigues pensando en ella.

—Siempre la tengo en mente, lo sabes mejor que nadie —aseguró y al ver que se sentaba frente a él, esperó a que hable.

—Lo sé —dijo con un poco de molestia—. Pero, no es de ella de quien vengo a hablar. —Le extendió un sobre—.. Lo encontré en el departamento y quise saber que pensabas hacer al respecto.

Darien sabía bien de que se trataba, y se preguntó cómo es que lo había encontrado si lo tenía bien guardado. Era una oferta de trabajo, su oportunidad para regresar a su país, no podía negar que era tentadora, pero no se sentía preparado.

—Yo también recibí una, creo que nuestro profesor nos recomendó a ambos —mencionó mientras le extendía otro sobre igual—. Es la mejor oferta que hemos recibido.

—¿Piensas aceptar? —preguntó cauteloso, si ya era demasiado complicado volver, no quería imaginarse si llegaba con ella.

—Lo haré y tu también —ordenó, no quería que replicara, ella tomó su decisión—. Es hora de ser valiente Darien Chiba y ten la seguridad que yo estaré a tu lado, tal como lo he hecho en los últimos tres años.

Oooo

Mina caminaba de la mano de su novio, muy alegre como siempre y mucho más después de haber obtenido el papel principal en la obra. Era feliz, de eso no había duda, aunque no sabía cuánto podría dudar, tenía una misión que cumplir y ese destino parecía estar cada vez más cerca así que se propuso aprovechar al máximo el momento.

Amy, Rei y Lita pensaban prácticamente en lo mismo, pero no notaban que sus plumas de transformación iban perdiendo brillo. Se sentían atadas a un destino que no pidieron y después de tantas batallas consideraban que se merecían una vida tranquila, al menos hasta que el futuro o su destino las alcance. Quizá por eso no se habían preocupado de acercarse mucho a Serena, porque necesitaban tener su propia vida, sin tener que cuidar a nadie.

Oooooo

El tiempo pasa de prisa, sin que nadie pueda detenerlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un mes había transcurrido. Serena, siguió con sus actividades normales, pero, con un leve cambio, ahora estaba más animada y a pesar que se notaba el esfuerzo, todos sabían que era un poco feliz, tenía sus momentos de tristeza, pero sabía sobreponerse y más con la ayuda y compañía de Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna las cuales una a una fueron llegando y contrariamente a lo que una vez pensó, nadie la regañó, simplemente le ofrecían su amistad. Molly, estaba a unos días de su boda y a pesar de estar muy nerviosa nunca abandonó a Serena.

Darien y Katherine, consiguieron arreglar rápidamente todo, tenían sus papeles en orden y se quedarían en el departamento que él aún conservaba. Andrew les ayudó a ordenarlo y aunque no se mostraba contento con la llegada de la rubia, no dijo nada, respetaba la decisión de su amigo, y se alegraba que en cuestión de horas lo volvería a ver.

Por su parte, Lita, tenía presente que debía hablar con Serena, pero no se atrevía, y guiada con los consejos de Amy y Rei no lo hizo. Siguió su vida, al igual que las demás. Después de todo ¿Qué podía pasar? En algún momento volverían a pelear y no valía la pena desperdiciar sus días de tranquilidad.

Oooooo

—Vamos Serena, necesitamos llegar —Le suplicaba Hotaru—. Mi papá nos espera en el aeropuerto.

Serena sonrió ante la impaciencia de Hotaru, ya no era niña, sino una jovencita deseosa de crecer.

—Estamos a tiempo, él no se irá sin despedirse de ti —Le aseguró y Michiru asintió, les deseo un buen día antes de que salieran.

La noche anterior, se habían quedado en la mansión para discutir sobre el nuevo enemigo, del cual todavía no tenían ninguna pista en concreta, solo unas cuantas suposiciones. Hotaru se había olvidado por completo que su padre se iba de viaje, así que cuando recibió la llamada en la mañana despertó a todas. Pero, Serena fue la única que iba a acompañarla.

Y, tal como predijo, llegaron con tiempo suficiente para conversar con el padre de Hotaru y despedirse. Serena quiso darles privacidad y se alejó un poco. Empezó a caminar para mirar las tiendas del aeropuerto ya que no tenía nada que hacer, además, quería evitar a toda costa observar a las personas llegar, eso la lastimaba, aunque ya se había resignado a no verlo nunca más. Iba tan distraída que no vio con la persona que chocó.

000000000

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Sé que quieren saber porqué terminaron Serena y Darien, lo único que puedo decirles es que falta algunos capítulos para descubrirlo.

¿Con quién creen que chocó Serena? Creo que todos se lo imaginaran. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 4**

Después de varios años, volver a su país le produjo una gran alegría y nostalgia al mismo tiempo. Cientos de veces había imaginado ver como su princesa lo esperaba en el aeropuerto para recibirlo, aunque tenía claro que eso ya no era posible.

Katherine aún no encontraba su equipaje por lo que él se adelantó para buscar a Andrew, él había prometido ir a recogerlos y no contar a nadie de su llegada. Lo buscó por todos lados y al no encontrarlo decidió volver con Katherine, iba a hacerlo cuando sintió a alguien chocar contra él.

No podía ser posible, Darien quiso pensar que estaba soñando, pero cuando ella levantó su mirada, se reconocieron, sus miradas se cruzaron y todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse.

Ooooooo

Artemis y Luna caminaban de regreso al departamento de Mina. En la mañana, habían ido a buscar a Serena ya que de repente sintieron la llegada de una energía maligna, se preocuparon al no encontrarla y decidieron buscar al resto de sailors.

—Algo está por suceder y debemos estar preparados —comentó Luna.

—Lo sé, es hora de que las sailors scouts se vuelvan a reunir —dijo Artemis. A lo lejos, vieron a Setsuna caminar y ambos se sorprendieron, porque hasta ese momento no sabían de su regreso.

Los gatos, iban a correr para alcanzarla, pero una burbuja los envolvió y desaparecieron del lugar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Oooooo

Serena se había quedado congelada y sin habla. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía si otra vez estaba soñando o era algo real. Lo miró por unos instantes, se veía más maduro, pero igual de atractivo como lo recordaba. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de saltar y sobretodo de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

—¿Serena? —escuchó preguntar, sin duda el estaba más sorprendido, cauteloso y nervioso, no esperaba verla, lo cual le causó más tristeza.

Ella asintió y antes de cometer alguna imprudencia, se alejó un par de pasos, no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Darien pensó que no podía estar más hermosa, la tristeza que notó en sus ojos no le gustó para nada. Se preguntaba si él era el causante de ese dolor que reflejaba su rostro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, queriendo adivinar los pensamientos del otro. Había pasado mucho tiempo y los dos sabían que ya nada sería igual. Serena se armó de valor, pero, cuando iba a hablar…

—Al fin te encuentro, Darien —dijo Katherine aliviada de verlo y lo abrazó—. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sola cuando llego a un país totalmente desconocido para mí?

Él quería decir algo, no sabía qué, pero cualquier cosa sería útil. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía como Serena se alejaba.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Katherine, lo había visto hablar con alguien, aunque estaba tan aliviada de encontrarlo que no se detuvo a preguntar quién era.

—No, es mejor que nos vayamos. Al parecer Andrew no va a venir. —No esperaba que su encuentro fuera de esa manera, aunque tal vez haya sido lo mejor. Quizá, Serena ni siquiera le diera importancia, tal vez ella había encontrado a alguien más, o… No, mejor olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer.

Oooooo

Después de ver a Haruka y Michiru caminando por la ciudad, Amy y Mina fueron a buscar a Rei y Lita. Hasta el momento pensaban que su vida seguiría tranquila, sin embargo, el ver a las otras, les llenó de incertidumbre. Todas sabían que la única razón para que estén ahí es porque tendrán que volver a pelear.

—Serena no se ha contactado con nosotras, lo que quiere decir que nada malo ha pasado todavía —razonó Amy y trató de tranquilizarlas.

—Y, yo tampoco he sentido ninguna energía maligna —prosiguió Rei—. Tal vez, solo estén de vacaciones y quieran visitarnos.

—Sí, eso debe ser, no se preocupen chicas que nada malo sucederá —intervino Mina despreocupada.

—¿Creen que será buena idea ir a visitarlas? —cuestionó Amy—. Ya saben, para estar seguras de que nada suceda.

Todas se quedaron en silencio para considerar la opción. Apreciaban a las sailors exteriores y sabían que serían bien recibidas.

Lita se quedó más tiempo meditando. Ella había sentido una extraña energía hace un par de días, no se lo dijo a nadie porque pensó que ya que las otras no notaron nada, debía ser quizá solo producto de su imaginación.

—Busquemos a Serena y vayamos todas a visitarlas —propuso Lita y aunque en un inicio no estaban seguras, decidieron hacerlo.

Ooooo

Hotaru, una vez que su padre se fue, buscó a Serena, a lo lejos, alcanzó a verla junto a Darien y también vio a la otra chica, cuando su amiga se alejó de ellos, fue tras ella. Imaginaba lo mal que debía estar sintiéndose y quería estar a su lado. Sin embargo, no llegó a alcanzarla. La buscó y cuando finalmente se dio por vencida, regresó a casa, para pedir ayuda a las demás.

Oooooo

Serena no pudo soportar verlo junto a esa chica, el corazón se le partió cuando la vio abrazarlo y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas empezaron a caer. Se fue lo más pronto posible, tenía que hacerlo, huir de ahí para que él no vea que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo la niña llorona de siempre. Escuchó la voz de Hotaru, pero en ese momento no podía hablar con ella, necesitaba estar sola.

Se subió al prime taxi que encontró libre, mientras veía por la ventana como se alejaba del aeropuerto, miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente. La primera vez que lo vio, todas sus peleas, su primer beso, fue como si un tornado se instalara en su mente y su corazón y llevara todo a su paso. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar, no se sentía capaz de hacer nada, cualquier esperanza que hubiera albergado se había desvanecido para siempre.

No quería ir a casa porque ese lugar sería el primero en el que la buscarían, así que le indicó al conductor la dirección de su amiga Molly, el nuevo departamento que estaba terminando de arreglar y que era seguro que estaría ahí. Apenas llegó, Molly la abrazó, sabía que necesitaba eso.

Serena se permitió liberar todo el dolor, lloró y gritó todo lo que pudo mientras era sostenida por su amiga. Hasta que ya no pudo más, pero no durmió, se quedó acostada mirando al techo sin decir una sola palabra.

Ooooooo

De camino al departamento, Darien se mantuvo en silencio. El volver a verla removió todos sus sentimientos. Jamás negó que la amaba y tenerla ahí tan cerca… Simplemente desestabilizó todo su mundo. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Andrew esperándolos, él les dio la bienvenida, pero al ver el semblante de su amigo, supo que algo andaba mal.

Katherine sabía que su cambio, se debía a la chica con la que lo vio hablar, se preguntó si sería ella, la mujer por la cual no podía ganarse totalmente a Darien. Dijo algo sobre estar cansada y lo dejó para que hable con su amigo.

—Debo ir a buscarla —dijo Andrew después de que Darien le contara todo. Estaba molesto porque sabía que su amiga estaría sufriendo, aunque era también evidente que Darien no hizo nada apropósito.

Darien lo observó bien, el repentino cambio de su amigo lo dejó pensativo. Sabía que eran buenos amigos, pero no podía olvidar que en un época Serena estuvo enamorada de Andrew ¿acaso habría algo más entre ellos?

—No creo que logres encontrarla —contestó Darien mientras lo sujetaba con la mano—. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?

Andrew no entendía a qué se debía el repentino cambio de su amigo y el tono molesto que estaba empleando.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo ahora, debo irme —insistió y sin decir nada más, salió en busca de Serena.

Darien observó la puerta abierta por la que había salido, sabía que no tenía derecho a cuestionar nada, sin embargo, no podía soportar la idea de verla con alguien más.

Ooooooooo

Hotaru llegó a casa y les contó lo sucedido en el aeropuerto.

—¡Voy a matarlo —prometió Haruka. Una cosa era no meterse en las decisiones que tome, pero muy distinto era permitir que hagan sufrir a su amiga.

—Esa no es la solución —intervino Michiru—. Sabíamos que esto podía pasar y prometimos cuidar de Serena. Lo que haga Darien ya no nos interesa.

—Pero…

—Nada, él ya no forma parte de la vida de Serena, así que no hay que involucrarlo en nada.

—La pelea iniciará pronto y él… —comenzó a decir Setsuna, pero fue interrumpida.

—Ellos vienen por la princesa de la Luna, para terminar con ella, ese es su único objetivo, así que Darien no tiene porque intervenir —aseguró Hotaru.

Ooooo

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida, hasta que vio a la reina Serenity. La había visto antes, pero hace mucho que no se le presentaba.

—Hija, despierta. —Le decía.

Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿estaba teniendo un sueño verdad? Miró a su alrededor y obviamente ya no estaba en el departamento de Molly, incluso su ropa había cambiado. Era la princesa Serenity y ahora estaba en el antiguo palacio de la luna.

—No te asustes, todo está bien. —Aseguró la reina. Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de su hija—. Esto no es un sueño, te he traído acá con la ayuda de mis poderes.

—No entiendo ¿cómo es eso posible? —preguntó desconcertada cuando se dio cuenta que realmente estaba ahí.

—Tengo que advertirte y cuidarte del mal que te está acechando.

Serena se sentó junto a ella para escucharla, ya sabía que algo malo se acercaba y quería estar preparada para proteger a todos. Esa era su misión y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla.

000000000

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Lamento decepcionar a quienes creyeron que era Seiya, quizá él aparezca más adelante, pero por ahora no, es Darien quien regresó y ya vermos que sucede.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 5**

Molly buscó a su amiga por todos lados, la había dejado en su habitación y cuando regresó ya no estaba, no escuchó la puerta abrirse por lo que era poco probable que hubiera salido o quizá lo hizo sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando escuchó el timbre, corrió a abrir, no le sorprendió encontrar a Andrew, en realidad fue a ella quién llamó para preguntar si sabía en dónde estaba.

—No es posible que haya desaparecido sin ninguna explicación. —Por más que lo pensaba, no le parecía posible.

—A menos que haya salido sin que me diera cuenta. —Molly estaba preocupada, a pesar de saber que ella podía cuidarse sola.

—¿Cómo la viste?

—Devastada, todos sabemos cuán enamorada está de Darien, esto ha sido un duro golpe —comentó afligida—. Se repondrá, estoy segura de eso.

—Lo sé, es solo que ella no conoce toda la historia, debe saberlo todo para que no cometan otra vez un error. —Sabía que Darien no quería contárselo y por esta vez no pensaba hacerle caso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo a ti.

—¿Estás interesado en Serena? —Hace tiempo que quería preguntarle. Lo veía tan preocupado por Serena y siempre al pendiente de cualquier cosa.

—Es mi amiga y la quiero mucho —aseguró sin duda con una sonrisa—. La veo como una hermana, pero, si me preguntas si me interesa románticamente, la respuesta es no, ella lo sabe, incluso ella me presentó a la que actualmente es mi novia.

Oooo

La cabeza le dolía por tanta información recibida, lo que la reina le había dicho no era algo que esperaba, sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás. Necesita proteger a todos, en realidad no le importaba lo que a ella le sucediera siempre y cuando pueda salvarlos. Sabía que el nuevo enemigo, deseaba destruirla y quedarse con sus poderes, pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien muera para protegerla.

—Piénsalo bien, hija. —Le aconsejó, no le gustaba como pensaba actuar—. Necesitas tener a alguien cerca, no puedes protegerlos a todos tú sola.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance —aseguró—. Lo único que puedo prometerte es que nunca obtendrán mis poderes, no dejaré que obtengan ni los míos ni los de las otras sailors scouts. Ellos no podrán volverse más fuertes.

—¿Qué sucederá con el príncipe Endimión?

—Nadie quiere destruir la tierra, él no tiene porque luchar. —Era algo que se repetía constantemente, no sabía cómo, pero encontraría la forma de que la batalla se lleve a cabo lejos del planeta que tanto había protegido.

—Sí así lo quieres, te apoyo. Sabes que cuentas conmigo y que en el momento que lo desees puedes venir a vivir aquí y que hay soldados dispuestos a protegerte.

Cuando el cristal de plata apareció y la princesa recobró sus recuerdos, también la reina había vuelto a la vida y el milenio de plata empezó a restaurarse, sin embargo, en aquel entonces sus poderes eran escasos. Con el tiempo había recobrado fuerza y poco a poco la luna empezaba a ser habitada. Desde la tierra nadie podía notarlo gracias a la protección de la reina, que ahora ya recuperada quería luchar al lado de su hija y las sailors scouts.

—Cuando la situación lo requiera, me tendrás aquí. Por ahora, los que requieren de mi cuidado están en la tierra y haré lo posible por protegerlos.

Oooooo

Cuando Serena regresó a casa, ya era de noche. Lo único que hizo antes de dormir, fue comunicarse con Molly para hacerle saber que se encontraba bien y disculparse por haberla preocupado. Era demasiado lo que tenía que hacer y mucho lo que podía perder si no actuaba de la mejor forma.

Ooooo

No tardó mucho en amanecer, ahora podía comprender sus pesadillas, aunque había algo clave que le faltaba, todavía tenía que descubrirlo y esperaba no demorarse. Como siempre se levantó temprano y estaba segura que Michiru y las demás la estarían esperando. Así que no se molestó en ponerse la ropa de hacer deporte sino se cambió para visitar a sus amigas y luego ir a la universidad.

—Te estábamos esperando —comentó Haruka, la miró detenidamente para saber si le había ocurrido algo antes de dejarla entrar.

Serena se reunió con todas y les aseguró que estaría bien, que por fin había aceptado que Darien y ella jamás estarían juntos y que de ahora en adelante iba a concentrarse más en salir adelante por su propia cuenta.

—El enemigo no tardará en aparecer —dijo mientras evaluaba la expresión de sus amigas—. Su objetivo principal es acabar conmigo y robar nuestros poderes.

—Nosotras la protegeremos —dijo de inmediato Hotaru—. No permitiremos que nadie se le acerque.

—No, no es a mí a quienes deben cuidar —continuó hablando para que nadie la interrumpiera—. Ellos todavía no saben quienes son las sailor scouts y tampoco la princesa, lo más probable es que ataquen a las personas de aquí para obligarnos a aparecer, es a las personas a quienes debemos proteger hasta que averigüemos como derrotarlos y aparecer frente a ellos.

—Todas estamos dispuestas a luchar contigo —afirmó Michiru y todas asintieron.

—Antes de que decidan algo, les digo que la batalla será muy difícil, no les garantizo que ganaremos, pero debemos asegurarnos que nadie consiga nuestros poderes, si ellos se vuelven más poderosos, no solo nuestro planeta correrá peligro —explicó. Dudó mucho en seguir, pero después de pensarlo tanto, iba a permitir que ellas tomaran su elección—. Deben conocer sus opciones, si lo que quieren es pelear, podrán hacerlo, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas por proteger a otros, pero si lo que quieren es vivir en paz y sin ningún enemigo de por medio, hay la posibilidad de que lo hagan. Puedo borrar sus recuerdos de sailors scouts y eliminar sus poderes por completo.

Todas se sorprendieron ante eso, ellas habían dejado claro que pelearían a su lado. No entendían a que debía ahora su comportamiento.

—Jamás podríamos aceptar algo como eso —dijo Haruka—. Estamos de tu lado, princesa.

—Deben pensarlo bien, les aseguro que su vida no correría peligro, nadie va a destruir este planeta, de eso me encargaré personalmente y llegado el momento, la batalla no será aquí, sino en la luna. Ellos son unos enemigos muy antiguos y peligrosos. La reina Serenity los derrotó hace tiempo, pero se han vuelto más fuertes y escaparon de su cautiverio.

—Nada de lo que nos diga nos hará cambiar de opinión —opinó Hotaru, sabían lo que se aproximaba, Setsuna les comentó de varios cambios en el futuro.

—¿Están completamente seguras? —preguntó y todas asintieron.

Serena estaba feliz, sabía que ellas eran leales. Se transformó en la princesa y les pidió a todas sus plumas de transformación, todas se las dieron sin titubear y empezaron a brillar. Serena confirmó que ninguna había perdido resplandor, hizo todo lo que su madre de la luna le había indicado y tras decir algo que las chicas no alcanzaron a comprender, las plumas se transformaron en unos pequeños cristales y brillaban más que nunca.

—Transfórmense chicas —ordenó.

Ooooooo

En el hospital, Darien y Katherine estaban contratados para hacerse cargo de una importante investigación, y tenían que dedicarse cien por ciento a eso. Así que se levantaron temprano y fueron para empezar su trabajo. Fueron recibidos por el director del hospital, quien les presentó al resto del equipo de investigación y sin perder tiempo iniciaron.

Él estaba cansado, en la noche casi no pudo dormir, por culpa de esas pesadillas, tenía claro que Serena estaba en peligro y que quizá haya una nueva lucha. Estaba dispuesto a protegerla, aunque no sabía si ella seguía necesitándolo. De todos modos, la cuidaría, aunque sea de lejos. Deseaba tanto volver a verla y hablar con ella, saber que fue de su vida… Ya no le importaba lo que sucedió y si tenía que enfrentar su pasado, eso es lo que haría.

Ooooooo

Los trajes de las sailors exteriores habían cambiado, y ellas sintieron más poder del que nunca pensaron.

—Les he otorgado nuevos poderes y deberán ser más cuidadosas de ahora en adelante. —Todas se mostraron de acuerdo y se arrodillaron ante ella para jurarle lealtad—. Yo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes, pero al mismo tiempo no podemos arriesgarnos, así que si son capturadas por el enemigo, tienen que prometer que se despojarán de sus poderes y tras decir un conjuro olvidaran todo lo que sepan de sus vidas como sailors scouts.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas ante eso, era una precaución necesaria, aunque un poco extremista, pero lo aceptaron.

—Haremos lo que tú nos pidas —aseguró Haruka—. No permitiremos que nadie nos robe lo que tú nos has otorgado.

—Y yo les prometo que haré todo lo posible por protegerlas —dijo Serena muy segura de sí misma y les sonrió.

Serena volvió a la normalidad al igual que todas ellas y tras decirles que todavía no podían decir nada a las demás se marchó a la universidad. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de saber que tan leales eran sus antiguas amigas.

Oooooo

En la hora del almuerzo, Darien agradeció un poco de tranquilidad para pensar, tenía mucho que investigar y lamentablemente para él nada relacionado con el trabajo, lo que quería saber era que había hecho Serena en todo ese tiempo, así que inventó una excusa para Katherine y buscó a Andrew.

—Al igual que tú no me permitiste contarle a ella nada de ti, tampoco voy a decirte nada de ella—dijo Andrew muy seriamente.

—Necesito saberlo —prácticamente gritó por lo que varias personas se les quedaron mirando—. Al menos dime si sale con alguien.

—Pregúntaselo tu mismo, no voy a hacerte las cosas fáciles, además tú también tienes que aclararle un par de cosas.

Andrew recibió una llamada la cual contestó de inmediato, Darien no quería escuchar todo lo que decía, pero las palabras "amor, cariño" y otras más le llamaron la atención, no sabía que su amigo salía con alguien, pero cuando escuchó mencionar a Serena, explotó, si su amigo se había atrevido a…

—¿Hablabas con Serena? —cuestionó molesto sin importarle que alguien más lo escuchara.

Andrew iba a decir que no, que su novia sólo le había preguntado por Serena porque eran amigas, pero al ver la actitud de su amigo, decidió no aclararle nada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que hable con ella? —preguntó desconcertado y un poco enfadado.

—¿Estás saliendo con Serena y no me has dicho nada en todos estos años? —volvió a preguntar enojado y dolido al confirmar sus peores temores, ella ya lo había olvidado.

Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei, cuando vieron a Darien se sorprendieron, no sabían que regresó, pero cuando escucharon lo que le reclamaba a Andrew simplemente no podían creerlo.

—Se los dije, Serena engañó a Darien —dijo Amy aún sorprendida.

—Eso no es posible —aseguró Lita—. Seguro hay alguna explicación.

—Serena nos debe una explicación, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ella, por el futuro que nos espera, no es justo que ella lo arriesgue todo —concluyó Rei.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Sé que el capítulo llega antes de lo previsto, pero una amiga está de cumpleaños y me ha pedido que publique ahora.

Para quienes me preguntaron si la pareja será Serena y Darien, la respuesta es sí. Con el tiempo ellos encontrarán la forma de estar juntos, además si se separaron no fue por falta de amor.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 6**

Pese a sentir temor por la amenaza que se aproximaba, Serena decidió aprovechar todo su tiempo al máximo, se concentró mucho en sus clases procurando aprender algo nuevo y saludo a todos sus compañeros con entusiasmo, no sabía si esa era la última vez que estaría con ellos. En los ratos libres que tenía, platicó mucho con todos, en especial con su amiga, ella le preguntó a qué se debía el cambio y tras responderle que nada había cambiado, prometió llamar a Andrew, su novio, para preguntárselo. Serena la escuchó hablar con él y también sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta.

—Naoko, basta, en serio no ha sucedido nada. —Intentó explicarle por décima vez, no quería mentirle, después de todo, ella la apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba, pero tampoco podía revelar nada de su misión como sailor scout.

—Por ahora, te creeré —respondió, aunque sabía que algo le ocultaba.

Naoko era la hija de su actual jefe y apenas se conocieron se llevaron bien, a pesar de que Serena al principio casi no quería hablarle. Pero, Naoko insistió y terminó siendo una buena confidente, alguien con quién hablar y desahogarse. Cuando decidieron que iban a estudiar la misma carrera, estudiaron juntas para el examen de admisión. Esos días fueron agotadores y como Andrew siempre la buscaba para llevarla a casa, los presentó y enseguida comenzaron a salir, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se hicieran novios y Serena no podía estar más feliz por ellos.

Ooooooooo

Por insistencia de Amy, las chicas se alejaron sin que Darien ni Andrew se dieran cuenta de su presencia y antes de hablar con Serena, pensaron que sería mejor contactarse con las demás sailors scouts.

—Estoy segura que Setsuna la hará entrar en razón, la existencia de Rini corre peligro —comentó Mina muy convencida—. Después todo volverá a ser igual que siempre y volveremos a nuestras vidas.

—Hasta que Serena se convierta en reina —agregó Amy con resentimiento, el cual las chicas no notaron o no quisieron hacerlo.

—O, hasta que Serena quiera arruinar todo de nuevo —siguió Rei molesta—. Estoy cansada de solucionar sus problemas.

—Si no recuerdo mal, es Serena quién nos ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones —dijo Lita y todas la vieron exasperadas—. La hemos ayudado y ella a nosotras.

—Hemos hecho más por ella que ella por nosotras —opinó Amy—. Nunca ha resuelto nada sola.

—Es cierto, si no fuera por nosotras, Serena no sería capaz de hacer nada —secundó Rei y Mina se mostró de acuerdo.

—Mejor busquemos a las demás —propuso Lita para evitar peleas.

00000

Por más que le hubiera gustado, aclarar todo con Andrew, Darien tenía que regresar al trabajo. Sin embargo, de algo estaba convencido de que tendría que hablar con Serena directamente.

—¡Al fin apareces! —exclamó Katherine al verlo llegar a su oficina—. Pensé que a estas alturas ya habrías vuelto a Estados Unidos.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —cuestionó él mientras revisaba su computador.

—Porque desde que pusiste un pie en este país tienes ganas de hacerlo, te conozco Darien, a mi no puedes engañarme.

—Me encontré con ella en el aeropuerto —dijo, no tenía porque esconderlo.

—Lo sé, supuse que era ella de inmediato —aseguró y trató de mantenerse tranquila, aunque el saber que lo estaba perdiendo la causaba dolor—. Cambiaste de inmediato y si en este momento no estás con ella, es porque asumo que encontraste alguna sorpresa desagradable ¿acaso ya te olvidó?

—Sigamos con nuestro trabajo, Katherine —respondió de inmediato dando por terminada la conversación.

Ooooo

Después de sus respectivas clases, Serena acudió al trabajo, era un día tranquilo e internamente rezó para que todo se mantenga así, necesitaba tiempo para fortalecerse, así que había decidido entrenar por las noches, en el milenio de plata.

—Estás muy pensativa, Serena —comentó Edward, su jefe y padre de Naoko—. Te ves distinta.

—Sólo un poco, de pronto siento que tengo mucho en lo que pensar —contestó y esbozó una sonrisa.

En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, él notó algo especial en ella, no sabía que era, pero siempre la trató como algo muy valioso que debía proteger. Conocía toda su historia, al menos una parte, ya que siempre presintió que algo le ocultaba.

—Procura descansar, hija. —Lo que más le agradecía Serena, era el cariño sincero que le demostraba y le gustaba pensar en él como otro miembro de su familia—. Y, recuerda, que estaré siempre para ayudarte.

Ooooo

Habían faltado a sus respectivas clases y actividades por buscar a Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru, pero no las encontraban en ningún lugar. Fueron a sus respectivas casas, a los lugares en los que solían estar, pero nada, parecía que ellas no se querían mostrar.

—No puedo faltar a otro ensayo o me sacaran de la obra —Se quejó Mina—. Así que de ahora en adelante, sólo me llaman cuando sea necesario, no quiero perder mi tiempo de esta manera.

—Opino igual, no podemos dejar de lado nuestras vidas por la tonta de Serena —dijo Rei.

Todas quedaron en verse el fin de semana o cuando haya algún peligro o vean algo sospechoso. Quedaron en vigilar a Serena por si comete alguna imprudencia, y contárselo de inmediato a las demás para saber a qué atenerse.

—Están perdiendo brillo —dijo Michiru mientras las observaba a lo lejos.

—Creo que sailor Jupiter, todavía es leal, al menos un poco —prosiguió Setsuna.

Oooooooo

Al terminar su jornada laboral, Darien fue a casa de Serena, no sabía cómo presentarse ahí o qué pensará la familia de ella, así que se quedó afuera, esperando que llegue, sabía que todavía no llegaba porque la luz de su recamara estaba apagada.

Al pasar media hora, consideró irse y estaba por hacerlo, sin embargo, a lo lejos, vio un coche acercarse, se escondió para no ser visto, y observó como Serena bajaba del auto, lo que no esperó fue encontrarse también con Andrew, y menos que él la abrazara de una forma protectora y con mucho cariño. Si Darien no se hubiera escondido para no verlos, se habría dado cuenta que después bajó también Naoko para despedirse de su amiga y luego marcharse con su novio.

Oooooo

Serena observó el viejo árbol que estaba en la casa de su vecino, por un momento le pareció ver a alguien y quizá con algo de ilusión esperaba encontrarse con Darien, sin embargo, sabía que era imposible, que seguramente él debería estar con su novia, aquella chica que había visto en el aeropuerto. Tal vez si pudiera olvidarlo o por lo menos ocultar su tristeza cuando Andrew lo mencionó, no hubiera necesitado de ese abrazo y la disculpa que él le ofreció.

—¿Sucede algo, hija? —preguntó Kenji desde la puerta. La había visto llegar pero se preocupó al ver que no entraba.

—Nada —contestó y entró después de él.

Darien la miró entrar y luego de mucho tiempo, vio encenderse la luz de su habitación, consideró aparecer ahí y de una vez hablar, pero no lo hizo, estaba dolido y extremadamente furioso.

Ooooooo

Después de platicar con sus padres, subió a su habitación, si quería empezar a entrenar debía hacerlo en ese momento. Así que con ayuda del cristal de plata, se transportó a la luna. Su madre ya la esperaba, había adecuado un cuarto especial para su entrenamiento. Tenía a su disposición todo tipo de armas y guerreros dispuestos a enseñarle a usarlas mientras que la reina, le ayudaba a contralas sus nuevos poderes.

Las sailors exteriores llegaron al amanecer para iniciar con su entrenamiento, notaron a Serena cansada, ella les aseguró que si había descansado y aunque no se mostraron muy convencidas, la dejaron hablar.

Oooooooo

Darien se levantó temprano, necesitaba sacar toda la furia que sentía y decidió correr, pensando que quizá el ejercicio le ayudaría a relajarse. Además, no quería ver a Katherine, la noche anterior, cuando llegó al departamento, la encontró en la sala y simplemente se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con desesperación, ella no tardó en responderle, y, aunque le hubiera gustado poder olvidarse de Serena, la imagen de su princesa aparecía en su mente y tuvo que alejarse de Katherine, sin ninguna explicación se fue a su habitación. No deseaba lastimarla, sabía que no se lo merecía, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó que a lo lejos era observado. La persona en cuestión iba a acercarse, pero se detuvo al ver como él prácticamente se congeló en su lugar y el terror inundaba su rostro.

Darien se quedó ahí, quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Era una visión la que tuvo, no podía ser de otra manera, tenía que hacer algo para cambiar lo que vio, simplemente no podía dejarla morir, mucho menos de esa manera, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, desesperación y al mismo tiempo valor y seguridad, no sabía cómo, pero juró que nadie tocaría a Serena, sin importar si ella lo quería o no a su lado.

Ooooo

Para cuando llegó el medio día, Serena no podía estar más cansada, tenía entusiasmo, igual que el día anterior, aunque mental y físicamente estaba agotada. Naoko lo notó y le ofreció hablar con su padre para que falte al trabajo, a lo que Serena se negó rotundamente, no pensaba dejar de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Ooooo

—En poco tiempo llegaremos al planeta Tierra y la soberana de la Luna morirá —dijo un hombre y las demás personas que estaban en la nave sonrieron con malicia.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Para quienes me preguntaron cuando actualizo, antes solía hacerlo el jueves o viernes de cada semana, pero ahora estoy pensando en publicar dos capitulos por semana, todavía no estoy segura, también podría hacer los capítulos más largos, así que diganme ¿qué les gustaría?

Cuando sepa los días específicos les aviso.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 7**

Al final del día, Darien estaba muy decidido en su proceder, tenía que hacerlo antes de terminar de enloquecer. Pensaba mantenerse a una distancia prudente, pero siempre cuidarla, aunque sea desde lejos y en contra de su voluntad, él procuraría que fuese feliz. Katherine no se le había acercado en todo el día, sólo le dirigió un par de miradas que no sabía cómo interpretar, era consciente de tener que aclarar todo con ella, pero ahora su prioridad era otra.

Salió del hospital, sin saber en dónde buscar a Serena. No conocía nada de su vida y mucho menos de su rutina, por lo que fue en busca de Andrew. No podía enfadarse con él, porque después de todo, había sido él quien la abandonó, después de esa estúpida discusión.

Cientos de veces, se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor quedarse un par de días más y escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero sus celos nublaron su razón y echó todo a perder.

 **Flashback.**

Era el día en que las sailors star light junto a su princesa iban a regresar a su planeta. Darien sinceramente estaba aliviado, siempre estaría agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por Serena, pero la presencia de Seiya lo tenía nervioso.

Constantemente se repetía que debía confiar en el amor de Serena, pero Seiya en ningún momento ocultó su amor por su novia, lo cual le molestaba, más porque la inocente Serena no se daba cuenta de eso y permanecía mucho tiempo con Seiya.

Darien tampoco podía negar, que más que celos, también sentía miedo, terror de que Serena se diera cuenta que ella podía ser más feliz con Seiya, ya que sus personalidades eran parecidas y él no tenía miedo de demostrar cuanto la amaba sin importar quien lo veía.

Así que con paso firme, se dirigió a casa de su novia, dispuesto a llevarla para que se despida de una vez de su amigo, pero no esperaba verla en la puerta de la casa besándose con Seiya, El dolor lo enloqueció y se marchó del lugar.

Serena se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de Seiya y lo vio desconcertada y seriamente enfadada por el engaño del cual fue víctima.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Seiya? —gritó, esperando encontrar alguna buena explicación.

—Pasé a despedirme —contestó nervioso, a pesar de saber que estaba en problemas. Pero cuando se le presentó la oportunidad, ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía—. Quería llevarme un bonito recuerdo y…

—¡Basta! —Lo interrumpió— ¿Cómo conseguiste el teléfono de Darien?

Ella había recibido unos mensajes de su novio en los que decía que le tenía una sorpresa y que cuando llegue a su casa debía salir con los ojos cerrados. Estaba feliz porque los últimos días, Darien parecía molesto y si le llevaba algo era porque se había tranquilizado, así que no dudó en seguir todas sus ordenes al pie de la letra, lo que no sabía era que el día anterior, Darien había perdido su teléfono y por error había ido a parar a manos de Seiya. Por lo que cuando recibió un mensaje avisándole que estaba afuera, simplemente salió con los ojos cerrados y lo besó, pero, al darse cuenta que no se trataba de su amado se alejó de inmediato.

No le dio tiempo a dar muchas explicaciones, así que le arrebató el teléfono y lo corrió de su casa. Darien había dicho que iría a recogerla y se tardó, por lo que fue sola a reunirse con sus amigas y, después con cierta incomodidad en el ambiente, se despidió de las sailors star light y de la princesa. Después fue en busca de Darien y, al llegar al departamento, vio como él salía de su habitación con las maletas listas.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con temor al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su novio.

—A Estados Unidos —contestó atreverse a mirarla—. Sabes que me volvieron a ofrecer la beca.

—Dijiste, que… prometiste esperar un poco. —Le recordó mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro—. ¿Pensabas despedirte al menos?

—Creo que tu amiguito ya te ha dado una buena despedida —dijo mordazmente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No seas descarada, que yo los vi —gritó—. Nunca pensé que harías algo así.

—Yo no hice nada —respondió al comprender lo que Darien había visto—. Todo tiene una buena explicación.

—No voy a quedarme a escuchar tus mentiras, mejor dime ¿desde cuándo me engañas con él?

El dolor se notaba en las palabras de Darien y Serena no sabía cómo arreglar todo.

—Yo te amo, Darien, jamás te engañaría —dijo con toda la sinceridad en sus palabras, esperaba que él le creyera.

Pero, él no escuchaba, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el beso que ella le daba a Seiya.

—¿Ya te acostaste con él? Oh, claro, seguramente esa fue su gran despedida —agregó Darien dejando a Serena desilusionada y rota— ¿Por qué no respondes?

—Porque si piensas eso de mí, no hay motivos para seguir juntos.

Darien quiso decir que le creía, que la amaba, sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo, se limitó a decir las palabras que lamentaría después.

—Terminamos, lo que hubo entre los dos no existirá más. A partir de este momento, te juro que no pensaré más en ti y que no volverás a verme.

Serena quiso retenerlo, abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba, hasta que entre en razón, pero se limitó mirarlo, se limpió las lágrimas y contestó.

—Adiós, Darien. No pienso rogarte amor. —Le devolvió su teléfono—. A partir de este momento estás muerto para mí —Y, se marchó, sin mirar atrás, sin ninguna esperanza de volver a verlo.

 **Fin flashback**

Oooooo

Serena estaba cansada y pensativa, a pesar del optimismo que mostraba, en todo el día había pensado en como reunirse otra vez con sus antiguas amigas, estuvo mirando su teléfono todo el tiempo y no se atrevió a mandarles ni un mensaje. Sabía que ellas disfrutaban de su vida normal y si no sintieron la energía maligna era porque estaban enfrascadas en todas sus ocupaciones y ella no quería arrebatarles nada. Pensé en borrar su memoria, pero también quería dejar que hicieran su elección, era lo justo.

—Necesitas vacaciones —sugirió Edward, nunca la había visto tan agotada—. O, simplemente una buena conversación.

—¿Me darías un consejo? —preguntó indecisa, a pesar de saber que podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa, esto era algo que no sabía como tratar.

—Por supuesto, y con una taza de café sería mejor.

—Y así aprovechas para saber porque Andrew y Naoko tardan tanto —respondió divertida. A pesar de que el novio de su hija le caía bien, sabía que Edward se preocupaba mucho y los vigilaba.

Él la llevó en su auto hasta la cafetería y, aunque no vieron a Andrew y Noako, si pidieron el café antes de empezar su conversación. Serena le contó su duda sobre acercarse a sus antiguas amigas, le hubiera gustado también decirle sobre sus poderes y el próximo enemigo, pero eso sería ponerle en peligro y ya habían demasiado personas importantes involucradas en eso como para agregar una más.

—Si las extrañas, trata de acercarte, tal vez ellas tengan las mismas dudas que tú.

—¿Y sí soy una molestia para ellas? —expresar este temor la alivió un poco.

—Entonces ellas perderán a una gran amiga.

Serena lo consideró por un tiempo y cuando Edward le tomó las manos para mostrarle su apoyo, sonrió.

—Decidas lo que decidas, estará bien. —Le aseguró.

Darien llegó en ese momento y tras verla se quedó quieto, no entendía que hacía con ese señor evidentemente muchísimo mayor que ella y mucho menos porque le tomaba la mano.

—Se ven bastante cómodos, no debes importunar —dijo Katherine a sus espaldas, ella lo había seguido porque quería aclarar lo de la noche anterior.

—Regresa al departamento —ordenó Darien—. Aquí no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Estás equivocado, tal vez este sea el mejor momento para que abras los ojos ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a su lado?

—Porque este no es asunto tuyo —replicó y la sacó del lugar—. Hablaremos luego.

—Pero sin mí, no sabrás que hacer. —Se quejó antes de marcharse.

Serena había escuchado la voz de Darien y al mirar afuera lo vio con esa chica y aunque no parecían cómodos, quiso sentirse feliz de que él haya encontrado a alguien, después de todo, ella ya no estaría por mucho tiempo ahí.

—Me recuerda a ti —comentó Edward al ver hacia el lugar que miraba Serena—. Especialmente su cabello —señaló a Katherine.

Edward sabía quién era Darien, algunas veces sorprendió a Serena viendo una fotografía suya y por lo que le comentó el día anterior, la joven con la que estaba debía ser su novia.

—No nos parecemos en nada —contestó Serena al pensar en todas sus obligaciones.

—Tal vez si la miramos más de cerca, podría encontrarlas más parecidas. Tal vez eso es lo que llamó la atención del joven —pensó en voz alta.

Serena se quedó pensando en eso y no sabía que opinar al respecto. Iba a decir algo, pero al escuchar unos gritos, salió del lugar y vio como Darien y Andrew se peleaban, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Sé que es corto, pero tendrán otro capítulo esta misma semana. Aquí se aclara algunas cosas y espero que sea de su agrado. Sé que odian a las inners, y con mucha razón, pronto sabrán en quién de verdad pueden confiar. He leído que odian a Darien ¿qué creen que deba suceder con él?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capitulo 8**

Cuando Darien vio a Andrew besar a otra chica, afuera de la cafetería, sintió rabia, pensó que estaba engañando a Serena y de inmediato lo enfrentó, no le dio tiempo a decir nada y lo golpeó, pero cuando escuchó a su princesa pedir que se detenga, se alejó de inmediato, no quería causarle el dolor que veía en su mirada y mucho menos provocarle miedo.

No pudo decir nada, simplemente la miró por última vez y se marchó sin rumbo fijo, no tenía caso explicarle nada, sabía que de cualquier forma no tendría justificación.

Oooooo

Amy, había visto de lejos lo ocurrido y de inmediato llamó a las chicas para informarles, como Andrew y Darien se pelearon y Serena defendió a Andrew. Por lo que las chicas decidieron que era momento de exigirle que se comporte como una princesa o de lo contrario la dejarían sola. Estaban hartas de tener que ayudarla.

Oooooo

Serena vio marcharse a Darien, no entendía lo que sucedió hasta que Andrew les explicó. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, él no tenía derecho a sentir celos de nadie, mucho menos de Andrew, además, llegar a golpearlo era demasiado ¿es que acaso no conocía a la novia de su amigo?

—Tranquila, Serena, no le des muchas vueltas al asunto —dijo Edward—. No es buen momento para que hables con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ambos necesitan calmarse o terminaran diciendo cosas de las que después pueden arrepentirse.

Ella lo sabía bien, ya había cometido antes ese error, además, hablar con él no tenía sentido, ya no había nada entre ellos. Al menos intentaba convencerse de eso.

—Los dos tienen mucho en que pensar y si es su destino volver a encontrarse, lo harán, no apresures las cosas y mucho menos adelantes juicios, al final, la verdad saldrá a la luz. Conoces tus sentimientos, aférrate a ellos e intenta buscar la respuesta que necesitas.

Oooooo

Al llegar al departamento, Katherine todavía lo esperaba despierta. Le ofreció una bebida, la cual gustoso acepto y se la bebió de inmediato.

—¿Qué locura hiciste ahora? —preguntó Katherine y él se limitó a mirarla— ¿Sabes? Para ser un hombre inteligente, a veces dejas mucho que desear.

—Perdón por lo de ayer —dijo de pronto—. No volverá a suceder. Te lo prometo.

Katherine sintió tristeza, pero no la demostró, bien sabía que eso solo fue un impulso del momento.

—Lo sé, no te sientas mal por mí. Aunque, te aseguro que yo si me siento muy mal por ti ¿cómo es posible que pierdas la cabeza tan fácilmente? Sinceramente, ya no te reconozco.

—No debí volver.

—Al contrario, debiste hacerlo hace tiempo…Y, no me mires así que sabes que tengo razón ¿recuerdas el día que decidiste que sólo podíamos ser amigos? —Él asintió—. Por más esfuerzo que puse en hacerte feliz, no pude ganarme tu amor, y desde entonces supe que tú necesitabas volver y recuperarla o al menos intentarlo. Quizá necesitas cerrar ese capítulo en tu vida para poder continuar.

Él, sabía bien lo que quería, pero no como enmendar sus errores.

—Es demasiado tarde —aseguró, estaba convencido de que Serena no le perdonaría lo ocurrido.

—De eso no estás seguro, yo tengo mis dudas.

—No la conoces.

—A ti sí y lamentablemente te aseguro que nunca vas a amar a nadie con tal intensidad como a ella —sonrió tristemente—. Acepto que me quieres, que has sido sincero conmigo, pero nunca me mirarás como lo haces con ella, ni despertaré nada en ti, a pesar del tiempo que llevo a tu lado.

—Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, debes encontrar a alguien que te ame de la manera que lo mereces.

—Deja de actuar de forma irracional y búscala, no le reproches nada, únicamente dile lo que tanto tiempo llevas guardado o terminarás acabando contigo, ese dolor solo te hace daño y te estás comportando muy distinto, este no eres tú —dijo y luego se levantó del sofá en el que estaba—. Encontré tu viejo celular, afortunadamente todavía sirve y pude cargar la batería. Me parece que hay algunas cosas interesantes que deberías ver.

Con mucha inseguridad, tomó el teléfono y revisó los últimos mensajes, recordaba vagamente a Serena mencionar algo, también la fecha en la que se marchó, pero los mensajes no eran de él, de eso estaba seguro, él lo había perdido ¿cómo es que llegó a manos de Serena? ¿Acaso Serena se lo dijo y él no escuchó? ¿Acaso la acusó de...? ella lo amaba de eso estaba seguro, sólo se dejó llevar, necesitaba aclarar todo y cuanto antes mejor.

Oooo

Katherine observaba a Darien, lo veía desanimado y con muchas dudas, pese a su insistencia él no la escuchaba y prácticamente la ignoraba. Tenía que hacer algo, ella sabía que no debía meterse en el problema, pero no podía evitarlo, quería a Darien y le dolía verlo tan acabado. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, ir a buscar a Serena y de ser necesario obligarla a que escuche a Darien.

Ooooo

En toda la semana, no había tenido ningún momento de tranquilidad y hasta agradecía estar tan ocupada como para pensar en Darien. Tenía planeado entrenar todo el fin de semana, pero recordó que era el matrimonio de Molly y no podía permitirse no estar a su lado. Se levantó temprano y acudió a casa de su amiga para ayudarla.

Molly se veía bastante nerviosa, pero feliz al mismo tiempo, tenía una mezcla de emociones que no sabía describir. Estaba a punto de dar un paso importante de su vida y no podía ser más perfecto, tenía un hombre que la amaba, su familia y amigos la apoyaban.

—Luces tan hermosa —dijo su madre cuando la vio con el vestido.

—Kelvin es muy afortunado por tenerte —señaló Serena y la abrazó—. Estoy segura que serás muy feliz a su lado.

Al terminar de decir esa frase, Serena sintió la energía maligna más cerca que nunca y sus temores no tardaron en confirmarse cuando una fuerte explosión hizo temblar los vidrios de la casa. La madre de Molly se asomó a la ventana para ver qué había ocurrido, soltó un fuerte grito al ver a un monstruo en el jardín de su casa y se desmayó.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Serena? —preguntó Molly con temor.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien. —Aseguró y tras pedirle que se quedara ahí, se marchó—. La hora de la batalla ha llegado.

Ooooo

La energía maligna se expandió por toda la ciudad y a partir de ese momento una sombra los cubrió, nadie podía percatarse de ello, pero todos estaban atrapados, ningún ser viviente sería capaz de entrar o salir de ahí.

Ooooo

Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna se transformaron y acudieron de inmediato, tenían que ser muy precavidas. En el milenio de plata, les habían advertido sobre todos los peligros, así que por ningún motivo podían ser descubiertas.

Al llegar, vieron a sailor moon pelear y se unieron a ella, esquivaron varios ataques aunque con mucha dificultad. Sus nuevos poderes eran útiles, pero todavía les hacía falta perfeccionarlos.

—Debemos lanzar nuestro mejor ataque al mismo tiempo —ordenó Serena a través de su mente. Todas asintieron y rodearon al monstruo para atacar desde un punto distinto.

Pero, no se percataron de la presencia de otro ser que a lo lejos los observaba. Y, para ponerlas a prueba, lanzó un rayo directo a sailor moon.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Michiru al darse cuenta, sin embargo, Serena estaba lejos como para escucharla.

Cuando el golpe parecía inminente, un escudo apareció frente a Sailor moon junto a la persona que menos esperaba.

Oooooo

Amy había ido en busca de Serena para llevarla al templo en donde se reunirían con las demás sailors scouts, no contó con no encontrarla y se dirigió molesta a reunirse con sus amigas. Sin embargo, al ver a lo lejos a Darien, se detuvo, quería hablar con él y preguntarle lo sucedido, decirle que lo apoyaba y que estaba dispuesta a ponerse de su lado, después de todo, él era el príncipe del planeta en el que vivían y pronto sería su rey, nunca le pareció que Serena sea la indicada para estar a su lado, él necesitaba a alguien más… pero, cuando iba a llegar a él, Darien salió corriendo.

Oooooo

Lita, sintió la energía y se reunió con las chicas de inmediato. Todas estaban temerosas y salieron al encuentro de Amy para acudir juntas al lugar.

—Transformémonos, chicas —ordenó Rei. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta que ella prosiguió—. Sería más seguro ir a ver primero lo que sucede, no estamos seguros que sea un nuevo enemigo.

Eso lo dijo porque sintió algo extraño en su pluma de transformación, se dio cuenta que el poder se estaba desvaneciendo y de ser así, no quería alertar a nadie.

Todas corrieron en la dirección que les pareció la más correcta, al llegar vieron como Darien era herido y Serena se quedaba quieta sin hacer nada para ayudarlo. No pasaron por alto, que había otras guerreras, no reconocían el traje y ya que llevaban el rostro cubierto con un antifaz, tampoco sabían quiénes eran.

—Debemos ayudarla —dijo Lita y se dispuso a transformarse.

—¡NO! —exclamó Rei y se puso frente a ella—. Si no nos llamó, es porque piensa que puede sola, dejémosla así entonces.

—Al que deberíamos salvar es a Darien —propuso Amy e intentó ir hacia él. Pero una energía las lanzó lejos del lugar.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Se supone que el capítulo debí publicarlo mañana, pero, voy a tener un día algo ocupad, así que se los adelantó. No sé ustedes, pero a mi me parece que Darien y Serena necesitan sentarse a hablar.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 9**

Sentía que el corazón se le hacía pedazos, sin importar que la haya dejado o que ya no la quiera. Darien era el amor de su vida y verlo en el suelo inconsciente le dolía, pero, si lo que él le dijo antes de caer era cierto, debía concentrarse y acabar de una vez con aquel monstruo.

Él la había salvado, no sabía cómo puso ese campo de fuerza frente a ella en el momento exacto, y más se sorprendió cuando le dijo su plan por medio de la telepatía. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, así que sólo continuó con lo pactado, él salió del campo de fuerza y distrajo al monstruo para que lo atacara mientras Serena y las demás sailors lo atacaban al mismo tiempo.

—¡AHORA! —ordenó y todas lanzaron su mejor ataque y momentos después el monstruo desapareció.

Serena corrió al encuentro de Darien y lloró al verlo mal herido. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo y siguiendo su propio instinto, colocó sus manos sobre la herida y ante la sorpresa de todos, lo curó.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —aseguró Darien al despertar, todavía estaba vestido con el traje del príncipe Endimion—. Gracias.

Serena quiso responder, aunque únicamente atinó a abrazarlo. Todas los miraban extrañadas, no sabían cómo interpretar lo sucedido. ¿Podían confiar en Darien? Era lo que todas se preguntaban, incluso Serena, a pesar de que ella era consciente de que no podía hacerse ilusiones románticas en cuanto a él.

—¡Molly! —exclamó de pronto Serena al ver todo el lugar deshecho.

—No te preocupes, ella se encuentra bien —aseguró Darien mientras se ponía de pie y tras decir algunas palabras con su cristal dorado en la mano, todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Oooo

—Lo han destruido —dijo con pesar una mujer de cabellos violeta—. Era una buena mascota. Y, ni siquiera logramos descubrir sus identidades.

—No todo fue pérdida ¿Has visto como la defendió el príncipe Endimion?

–Que estén enamorados no es un secreto para nadie, eso lo sabemos desde antes que se destruyera el antiguo milenio de plata.

—Haremos que ese amor sea su destrucción.

Ooooo

Rei fue la primera en despertar, no comprendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se suponía que ellas eran las sailors scouts que protegían al planeta ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta de la amenaza que se acercaba?

—Quizá el enemigo ha sido muy cuidadoso —dijo Amy adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero pudo ponerse en pie.

—Es posible… No me gustaría pensar que mis poderes no están funcionando correctamente.

—Hay que obligar a Serena que nos cuente todo —propuso Rei después de varios minutos—. Claro, si es que sobrevivió. Además, sería importante elegir una nueva líder. Alguien que sea fuerte y nos mantenga informados de los acontecimientos, somos mayoría, no puede negarse.

—Desde hace mucho sé que quieres ser la líder —contestó Amy—, Y, no me molestaría, al menos sabría que no te pondrías a llorar a la menor provocación. Pero, es la princesa…

—Y ya que aclaramos las cosas, sé que a ti te encantaría reinar junto a Darien ¿o me equivoco?

—En lo absoluto —respondió—. Las dos deseamos obtener algo, y hay maneras de conseguirlo.

Lita, había despertado y escuchó su conversación, no quería que la descubrieran y mantuvo los ojos cerrados por varios minutos más.

Oooo

El matrimonio de Molly se llevó a cabo con total tranquilidad, todo había salido del modo que lo planificó. La ceremonia y posterior recepción fue agradable. Los novios recibieron muchas felicitaciones y obsequios. La novia, le había pedido a Darien que se quedara, era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que hizo, pero él se negó, no quería causarle inconvenientes a Serena.

—Cuídate, por favor —suplicó Molly cuando se despedía de su amiga.

—Estaré bien, sólo disfruta de tu matrimonio y se feliz —dijo Serena—. No habrá nada que los lastime mientras yo esté aquí.

Sus palabras no tranquilizaron a Molly, ese nuevo enemigo parecía muy poderoso y sabía que no todas las sailors scouts iban a ayudarla.

—Kelvin, cuídala mucho y hazla feliz —aconsejó Serena a su amigo—. Me encargaré que su departamento esté listo para cuando regresen de su luna de miel.

Ooooo

Todo estaba oscuro cuando Serena llegó a su casa, la noche anterior, sus padres salieron del país para visitar a Sammy y no regresarían hasta la próxima semana, por lo que nadie la esperaba. Había sido un día agotador y tenía muchas dudas, en un inicio, pensó que entrenar la liberaría de cualquier pensamiento, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, necesitaba tranquilidad, liberar su alma y eso únicamente lo conseguiría cuando de una vez le diga a Darien todo lo que lleva guardado.

El timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó, sin muchas ganas fue a abrir, aunque cuando vio quien era su visita, hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

—Tarde mucho en ubicarte Serena Stukino —dijo Katherine y entró en la casa sin ser invitada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Serena. A la última persona que quería ver era a la novia de Darien.

—Decirte la verdad, para que al fin solucionen sus problemas, es ridículo que estén separados —contestó con molestia y se sentó en el sofá—. Darien es muy maduro en algunas cosas, pero sinceramente últimamente no sabe cómo manejar las cosas.

Si lo que quería era pedirle que deje en paz a Darien estaba en su derecho, pensó Serena mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá.

—Primero voy a aclararte que Darien y yo sólo somos amigos y que él continúa enamorado de ti. —Quiso dejarlo claro desde un inicio para que no mal interprete nada—. Sí, vivimos juntos, pero eso no quiere decir que convivamos como pareja.

Serena no comprendía nada, quería pensar que era alguna broma que iba a jugarle Katherine antes de decir el verdadero motivo de su visita.

—Salimos un tiempo, eso no lo voy a negar —continuó al ver que Serena no iba a interrumpirla—. Fui feliz con él y aún sigo enamorada. Sin embargo, nunca pude lograr que te olvidara —agregó triste y tomó aire antes de continuar—. Él se acercó a mí, porque le recordé a ti, nunca me mintió y dijo que tenía alguien a quien amaría siempre. Así que decidió que fuéramos amigos, lo he aceptado y respetado su decisión. Aunque también quisiera luchar por conservarlo a mi lado, después de todo, fui yo quien lo sacó de la depresión en la que estuvo y lo he cuidado desde entonces. Por eso quise que regresara, prometí que si tú decías que no lo amabas, haría hasta lo imposible por llevármelo lejos de aquí y hacerlo feliz.

—¿Entonces se va a ir otra vez? —cuestionó temerosa.

—¿No lo amas? —replicó a pesar de conocer la respuesta. Lo veía en sus ojos, Serena también amaba a Darien y ella no podía hacer nada para retenerlo. Al ver que no respondía continuó—. Desde que llegamos, él ha estado al pendiente de ti, te tiene tan presente que duele verlo sufrir, porque eso es precisamente lo que hace, es miserable y trata de enfrascarse en el trabajo —Serena soltó el aire que hasta ese momento estaba reteniendo, sin saber que responder—. No sé porque se aferra tanto a ti, siempre he creído que los dos están unidos por algo muy importante, no hablo solo de amor, debe haber algo más o eso quiero pensar. He visto lo que él ha vivido estos cuatro años y te aseguro que serías una tonta si no lo buscas y le dices cuanto lo amas.

—Él es feliz, cumplió su sueño de ser médico, es exitoso y tiene a alguien como tú a su lado —susurró Serena, deseaba correr a su lado, pero… no podía hacerlo, no quería ponerlo en peligro, aunque siendo realista, él era muy poderoso, no sabía cómo pero tenía nuevos poderes.

—Le faltas tú y como mencioné antes, si ya no lo quieres dilo de una vez y mañana mismo lo convenceré de regresar. Sólo piensa en lo que te he dicho, tienes hasta mañana para decidir —agregó antes de marcharse dejando a una desconcertada Serena.

Oooooo

Darien fue a buscar a Andrew, hablar con él siempre le ayudaba. Tenía también la intención de disculparse por haberlo golpeado. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo de inmediato, pero no pudo hacerlo. Al llegar lo vio salir con la misma chica que antes había visto.

—¿Otra vez, tú? —cuestionó Naoko, no le agradaba Darien. En especial, porque Serena le había contado cómo fue su ruptura.

—No quiero problemas —aseguró antes de dirigirse a su amigo—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Andrew le pidió que lo esperase hasta regresar dejando a su novia a su casa, ella dijo que podía irse sola y tras llamar al chofer de su padre, se despidió, no sin antes advertirle que no toque a su novio.

—No me habías contado que tenías novia —dijo Darien—. Eso me habría evitado muchos inconvenientes.

—No es mi culpa que mal interpretes todo y no quieras escuchar. —Le ofreció una taza de café.

—Discúlpame por golpearte —Le pareció oportuno iniciar con eso—. No volverá a suceder.

—Discúlpame por no decirte la verdad —respondió.

—Y, ya que Serena no es tu novia ¿podrías contarme que es lo que ha sucedido estos años aquí?

—Sí quieres saber de Serena…

—Sé que debo hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, sólo quiero que me digas si es feliz, si mi encuentro con ella podría ocasionarle algún problema.

Andrew no sabía qué hacer, Serena seguramente lo mataría, pero si quería que tuvieran alguna oportunidad era mejor contarle. Así que le mencionó sobre su tristeza, sus estudios, su trabajo, el esfuerzo que hacía por seguir con su vida.

—Ambos han sufrido por igual. Ustedes no debieron separarse de esa forma y lo sabes.

—Sé que cometí un error.

—Un error que debes reparar de inmediato —aseguró—. Deben hablar, arreglar las cosas, ya sea para volver a estar juntos o para dejarse ir.

—La amo.

—Y, ella a ti, pero he visto que eso no fue suficiente. Así que decide ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Lamento el retraso, pero he tenido una semana bastante complicada. Creo que se acerca el momento en que DArien y Serena hablen, deben aceptar sus errores y decidir que van a hacer. Sé que no muchas quieren a Katherine, en lo personal a mi me agrada, va a ayudar mucho.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 10**

Serena quería gritar, pedir ayuda, rogar para que nadie lastime a sus seres queridos, pero todo era inútil, no podía hablar, sus poderes no funcionaban y ver uno por uno caer, la destrozaba. Era consciente de que estaba soñando, pero no podía hacer nada, quería despertar y no lo conseguía.

—Jamás podrás salvarlos —Le repetía alguien desde la oscuridad—. A menos que te despojes de tus poderes. Nunca serás lo suficientemente fuerte, debes dárselos a alguien que los sepa manejar.

Oooooo

Después de salir de casa de Andrew, pensó en buscar a Serena, al ver su reloj se fijó que era muy tarde y seguramente no lo dejarían entrar, así que era mejor esperar al día siguiente. Aún así, fue hacia allá, quería asegurarse de que nada malo le sucedía para poder marcharse tranquilo. No esperó encontrar a sailors Mars y Mercury en la entrada.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó con temor, al verlas en su traje de combate—. ¿Serena está bien?

Las dos estaban muy nerviosas y evitaban mirarlo.

—Sentimos una extraña energía y decidimos comprobar si estaba a salvo —respondió de manera convincente Amy—. Pero, todo está en orden.

Un grito de Serena lo alertó y corrió en su ayuda, seguido de las sailors scouts. Darien entró en la habitación y la encontró cubierta de sudor y lágrimas.

—Es solo una pesadilla, esta Serena tonta siempre preocupándonos por nada —alegó Rei.

Desde la batalla con Sailor galaxia, todas las sailors recordaban su vida pasada y Rei en sus recuerdos sabía cómo mediante un conjuro manipular los sueños de las personas, así que uniendo los poderes con sailor mercury habían puesto en práctica eso. Para hacerlo, tenían que estar lo suficientemente cerca y dejarla inconsciente, así que cuando vieron que Serena iba a salir simplemente la atacaron. Luego la llevaron a su habitación por si sus padres regresaban.

Darien la forzó a despertar y al volver a la normalidad vio como temblaba y tenía la mirada llena de dolor, la abrazó fuerte y cuando se dio cuenta, las dos sailors scouts se habían marchado.

Serena no entendía como llegó hasta ahí y mucho menos que hacia Darien con ella, pero no le importó, se aferró a él hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse.

—No te vayas, por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme —suplicó Serena.

—Tranquila, princesa, siempre estaré contigo —aseguró y la abrazó. Se acostó a su lado hasta que al fin quedaron dormidos.

Oooo

Lita, estaba retenida en una habitación del templo muy alejada. Cuando supo del plan de Amy y Rei, las enfrentó, quiso transformarse pero una rápida maniobra de sailor venus le arrebató su pluma de transformación y entre todas la encerraron. Nunca imaginó que Mina formara parte del plan, hasta ese momento. No había manera de escapar ni de advertirle a Serena lo que sucedía. En algún momento de la noche quedó dormida.

Amy fue a dejarle comida en la mañana, para evitar que las atacara, la habían encadenado en la pared, sólo le sujetaron una mano, para que pudiera alimentarse. Cuando salió, se encontró con Mina.

—¿Cómo pasó la noche? —preguntó preocupada Mina.

—Parece más tranquila, hay que dejar que se calme hasta conocer sus verdaderas intenciones —dijo fingiendo estar afligida—. Afortunadamente no permitiste que nos atacara, ninguna nos imaginamos que sería una traidora.

—¿Cómo pudo pensar en atacar a Serena? No es posible, después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras.

Amy y Rei, sabían que Mina no se uniría a su plan, pero lograron convencerla de que Lita era la traidora y que era mejor mantenerla encerrada para evitar que les hiciera daño.

—No te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien, fue nuestra amiga por eso no le haremos daño —aseguró Amy. Pensaban trasladar a Lita a otro sitio donde Mina ni nadie puedan encontrarla.

Oooo

Serena estaba cien por ciento segura que la noche anterior había estado soñando y que no era posible que Darien esté a su lado. Se negó a abrir los ojos, para que la sensación de ser rodeada por unos cálidos abrazos no desaparezca.

—Aunque es agradable estar así contigo, nos debemos una conversación —susurró Darien al darse cuenta que ya había despertado. Le encantaba tenerla cerca y quería estar así para siempre.

Ella, abrió lentamente los ojos y se alejó un poco para poder calmarse, no quería que él note lo acelerado que estaba su corazón y mucho menos el rubor que seguramente ya estaba en sus mejillas.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo rápido y corrió al baño, necesita apartarse un momento para poder hablar con él.

Lo último que necesitaba era una discusión, así que se puso a buscar las palabras adecuadas o por lo menos algo coherente. Darien, se levantó y empezó a acomodar todo lo que parecía desordenado, la espera no era algo le agradara y mucho menos en esta situación, se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya había hecho. Al verla salir, intentó ocultar su nerviosismo sin mucho éxito y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Serena se mostró cautelosa y prefirió mantener una distancia prudente situándose frente a él.

—Perdóname —dijo de inmediato Darien—. Debí escucharte cuando me lo pediste, lamento no haber confiado en ti y distanciarme del modo en que lo hice. Fue mi error y estoy asumiendo las consecuencias de mi acto.

Ella lo miró sin saber cómo reaccionar, le hubiera gustado tanto escuchar esas palabras años atrás, sin embargo, ahora se sentía como si fuera demasiado tarde y todo estuviera perdido.

—Siempre has sido lo más importante de mi vida —continuó él—. En todo este tiempo no he dejado de amarte ni un solo instante y tengo la certeza que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

—¿Alguien te contó lo que en verdad sucedió? —Quiso saber Serena. Le dolía pensar que haya podido escuchar a otra persona y no a ella, porque a pesar que lo amaba no podía olvidar aquella noche en que todo terminó.

—Andrew me contó algunas cosas —respondió, no podía permitirse ninguna mentira que arriesgara esa única y quizá última oportunidad que tenía—. Pero, no sé que fue en lo que en realidad ocurrió, al menos no todo. Aún así te ofrezco mi más sinceras disculpas, sé que ahora no sirve de mucho…

—Tienes razón ¿por qué iba a ser importante ahora? —cuestionó con reproche, no quería que sonara así pero no pudo controlarse.

—¿Me amas?

—Eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo —respondió de inmediato mientras esquivaba su mirada—. Pensé que tenía mucho que decirte, pero, en este momento no sé qué decir.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó de pronto, necesitaba saberlo si es que quería continuar con esa conversación.

Serena recordó todo lo que había vivido en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, no pudo evitar que lágrimas cayeran por su rostro y cerró los ojos, no podía negar que lo amaba y anhelaba tenerlo cerca, sin embargo, había algo que la detenía, que no le permitía acercarse y decidió optar por la sinceridad.

—No puedo olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, simplemente fue demasiado para mí —dijo tratando de tranquilizarse—. Te puedo asegurar que no te odio, tampoco te guardo rencor y por mucho que me haya dolido tu abandono, en todo este tiempo no me he olvidado de ti, todavía te amo. Pero, eso no significa que podamos estar nuevamente juntos.

De alguna manera, él lo supo, por más generosa y buena que sea su princesa, le había causado demasiado dolor, desconfió de su amor y destruyó el futuro que tenían juntos. Le hubiera gustado suplicarle sin embargo, sabía que eso solo le haría las cosas más difíciles a ella y esa no era su intención.

—Te comprendo, te hice demasiado daño.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas, no es tu culpa sino mía. Como te dije, voy a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos —dijo sinceramente y se acercó más a ella—. También quiero dejarte claro que seguiré a tu lado, del modo que tu lo quieras, si decides que podemos ser amigos, eso haré. Además, voy a luchar a tu lado y enfrentar cualquier peligro, quizá no sea tan poderoso como tú, pero haré lo que esté mi alcance para protegerte a ti y a nuestro querido planeta. —Necesitaba decírselo, aunque ella se lo pida, no podría alejarse nuevamente—. Y, no sé de qué forma, pero, voy a luchar por ti, haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Lo que más quiero es que seas feliz, si de algún modo te incomodo, dímelo y solucionaré eso. Te amo, quiero que eso quede bien claro.

Serena se sintió feliz, necesitaba saber que lo tendría con ella, escuchar decir que la amaba, era lo más maravilloso que pudo haberle pasado, le hubiera gustado poder aceptarlo, sin embargo, eso no era posible en ese momento. Ambos, debían sanar sus cicatrices antes de iniciar algo nuevo.

Ooooooo

—El futuro cambia constantemente, las puertas del tiempo deben ser vigiladas más que antes —dijo Setsuna al llegar a casa—. No podré quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, debo cumplir con mi deber.

Las otras sailor scouts la entendían, sabían que el enemigo estaba demasiado cerca y no podían descuidar ni un solo detalle.

—Debes irte ahora, antes que el enemigo termine por rodearnos. —Le advirtió Michiru. Ellas se habían dado cuenta de la oscuridad que rodeaba la ciudad, el que no hayan podido transportarse al milenio de plata, solo era una señal de lo que estaba por venir—. Cuida las puertas del tiempo que nosotras nos aseguraremos de proteger el planeta y el milenio de plata.

Setsuna no tardó en seguir su consejo y tras despedirse de las chicas, se marchó.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Sé que muchas odian a las sailors, así que diganme ¿qué les gustaría que pase con ellas? no todas son malas, así que pueden referise a alguien específico. Ah, casi lo olvido ¿quieren que las sailors star light regresen en algún momento?

La relación de Serena y Darien no se ha retomado, necesitan un poco de tiempo o quizá que suceda algo que los ayude a reflexionar.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 11**

Al pasar los días, Serena se iba inquietando, el enemigo no volvía a aparecer, pero había una energía oscura envolviéndolo todo. Sabían que nadie podía entrar ni salir de la ciudad, ni por aire ni por tierra, las carreteras estaban cerradas y los vuelos fueron cancelados, argumentando que era a causa del clima. Además, ella intentó transportarse al milenio de plata y por más que trató, no pudo. Ni siquiera había logrado comunicarse con la reina. Sus sueños tampoco dejaban de inquietarla, era como si alguien los manipulara y para estas alturas, no sabía si era a causa del enemigo o de alguien más cercano. Sailor mars, mercury y venus, no intentaron comunicarse y parecía que cuando ella las buscaba, se escondían, así que no insistió más en buscarlas, la que si le preocupaba era Lita, ella no había aparecido por ningún sitio.

Darien, en ningún momento consideró marcharse, pero respetó la decisión de Katherine al querer hacerlo, sin embargo, no pudo irse, tenía que quedarse con él hasta que el clima vuelva a la normalidad. Al principio, ella estaba molesta por su mala suerte, pero, poco a poco cambió de actitud y decidió tranquilizarse. Sabía que Darien no era completamente feliz con la decisión de Serena de que solo fueran amigos, aún así decidió mantenerse al margen, había hecho demasiado para ayudarlos.

—Pasa, Serena —dijo Katherine en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

Serena, no estaba para nada contenta con que ella siga viviendo con Darien, a pesar de que le habían aclarado que no eran novios, no terminaba de gustarle su amistad. Siempre tenía que recordar que no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada e intentaba sonreír para disimular su mal humor.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellas, el cual fue roto cuando llegó Darien y Katherine se marchó a su habitación.

—¡Qué agradable sorpresa encontrarte, Serena! —exclamó Darien sonriendo, se acercó a saludarla y luego se sentaron en el sofá.

—Necesitamos hablar, sobre… —Se quedó en silencio, no sabía que tan seguro era hablar con Katherine cerca, así que bajó la voz—. Nos reuniremos en casa de Michiru, es algo importante y tienes que estar.

No sabía porque las chicas la habían enviado allá y mucho menos porque no encontró una excusa convincente para evitarlo.

—¿En este momento? —preguntó Darien para asegurarse y ella asintió—. Entonces, vamos.

Ooooo

Amy y Rei se encontraban preocupadas, a pesar de que entre ellas evitaban hablar de eso, no podían retrasarlo. Sus poderes día a día iban disminuyendo sin ningún motivo.

—¿Crees que Serena sepa la verdad y esté haciendo algo en nuestra contra? —cuestionó Rei un poco temerosa, no le agradaba tener que admitirlo, pero, como su princesa, Serena tenía poder.

—Si no ha venido a reclamarnos nada, puedes estar segura que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo —aseguró Amy— y, mientras tengamos de nuestro lado a las otras chicas y a Darien, no hará nada para perjudicarnos.

—¿Has tenido algún avance con Darien?

—No —admitió molesta—. A veces me ayuda a estudiar, pero por más que quiero acercarme él no me lo permite. —Estaba frustrada por no conseguir nada, había cambiado su forma de vestir pensando llamar su atención, pero, por más provocativa que fuera su ropa, él lo único que hacía era ignorarla.

—Tendrás que esforzarte más si no quieres que Serena se quede con él.

—No sé como lo hizo para volver con él, después de lo de Andrew.

Intentaron averiguar qué fue lo que realmente pasó con Andrew, sin embargo, Darien jamás mencionaba nada del tema, Mina tampoco había tenido suerte al acercarse a las otras sailors y mantenían a Lita muy bien vigilada.

Oooooooo

En varias oportunidades, trataron de trasladarse a la luna, sin ningún éxito, sin embargo, finalmente la reina encontró el modo de comunicarse y enviarles algunos mensajes, en esta oportunidad, les enviaba información sobre los enemigos, tenían varios sirvientes, pero los que estaban al frente de todo eran tres personas, que se hacían llamar "Los amos del universo". En el pasado, habían robado ya poderes de otras sailors, sin embargo, jamás pudieron obtener los de sailor moon y las demás scouts pertenecientes al milenio de plata, por lo que fueron a buscarlas, querían vengarse de quienes los habían derrotado en el pasado.

—Al menos sabemos quiénes son —dijo Serena después de escuchar el mensaje—. Sabemos qué clase de poderes utilizan, así que será muy útil.

—Sugiero que busquemos su guarida y acabemos con ellos —comentó Haruka.

—No demos ser impulsivos —opinó Darien—. Ha pasado mucho y no han atacado nuevamente, seguro están esperando algún error de nuestra parte para descubrirnos.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, si bien no ha existido otros ataques, la oscuridad que los rodeaba los mantenían incomunicados y sin posibilidad de escape.

—Es hora de reunirnos todas las sailors scouts, necesitamos atacarlos y despejar la oscuridad que nos rodea.

A terminar de decir eso, todas escucharon una explosión no muy lejos de ahí, se transformaron y salieron corriendo hacia ese lugar. Varios monstruos aparecieron y empezaron a combatir, a pesar de luchar con todas sus fuerzas parecían ser invencibles y varias de las sailors resultaron heridas. Serena, recordó algo que le había dicho su madre y se transformó en la princesa, un nuevo báculo apareció frente a ella y lanzó una luz cegadora que dejó a todos sin el poder de la vista, finalmente, con la ayuda de Darien, logró derrotarlos. Sabían que eran vigilados y tras reconstruir todo lo que había sido dañado, desaparecieron para evitar ser localizados.

—Todos tienen un punto débil, debemos atacarlos en ese lugar y los derrotaremos de inmediato —dijo Michiru cuando aparecieron nuevamente en la casa.

Las chicas ya habían sido curadas, pero todas parecían más nerviosas.

—Ahora que sabemos eso, será más sencillo —pensó Serena, pero estaba segura que la aparición de esos monstruos se debía a algo más, necesitaba pensar en cuál sería el objetivo.

Ooooo

Mina, había visto aparecer a esos monstruos, en ese momento, estaba con su novio por lo que no pudo ir a pelear, sin embargo, cuando lo dejó en un sitio seguro y pudo escaparse, llamó a las chicas e intentó transformarse, lo consiguió, pero después de unos minutos la transformación desapareció frente al enemigo, resultó lastimada y finalmente fue capturada.

—Una sailor scouts está en nuestro poder —aplaudió Medea emocionada—. Veamos lo que nos puede ofrecer.

Se acercó a Mina, puso sus manos en su mente y logró ver todo lo referente a sailor venus y sus poderes.

—¿Algo que nos sea de utilidad? —preguntó Xirgu con interés.

—Si nadie se dio cuenta de su participación en la pelea, no debe ser alguien importante —argumentó Sigfrid, el líder de ellos.

—Su poder puede sernos útil —respondió Medea—. Al menos como carnada para las demás. Sin embargo, es imposible descubrir la identidad de las demás.

—Esos nombres únicamente serán revelados cuando ella esté dispuesta a contarnos, leer su mente no es suficiente, será necesario que ella revele su corazón y si es tan fiel a la princesa como en el pasado, no nos servirá de nada.

—Podemos persuadirla de hacerlo —opinó Xirgu—, además si nos entrega sus poderes en lugar de arrebatarlos, seremos más fuertes.

Ooooo

En el milenio de plata, la reina entrenaba a más soldados, necesitaban estar listos para cuando la princesa los requiera. Además, empezó a buscar ayuda en otras galaxias, con la esperanza de reclutar más sailors, pero, lo que esperaba fervientemente, era que en la tierra aparecieran más guerreros, ella recordaba a los antiguos guardias de la tierra y como no a la familia real de ese lugar y estaba segura que no tardarían en aparecer. Le aliviaba saber, que su hija todavía contaba con Darien, el lazo de amor que ellos tenían podría ser decisivo para la batalla final.

—Necesitarán nuestra ayuda —opinó Luna apareciendo junto a Artemis.

Al darse cuenta del mal que se acercaba, la reina llevó a Luna y Artemis para que le ayudaran en algo más.

Oooooo

Edward, podía notar la energía negativa que envolvía la ciudad, sabía que un día tendría que suceder, ellos habían amenazado con volver y era su deber proteger su querido planeta y más aún a la princesa, que en una vida anterior había jurado proteger y que secretamente había amado.

—Pronto todo se saldrá de control —dijo Naoko— ¿Cuándo será el momento de revelar la verdad?

—Esperemos un poco más —contestó Edward—. Mientras tanto, los vigilaremos de cerca.

En ese momento, una persona más apareció en ese lugar y se acercó a ellos.

—Tengo muchas ganas de unirme a la pelea —aseguró ese joven.

Oooooo

Serena, decidió buscar de una vez a Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina, no quería obligarlas a pelear, pero sí a que de una vez decidan si quieren continuar siendo sailors ya que Darien le había hecho ver que apartarlas sin ningún tipo de advertencia, podría ponerlas en peligro y eso no era lo que quería.

—¿Crees que estén en el templo? —preguntó Darien mientras caminaban.

En un inicio, Serena no quería que él la acompañe, pero, cuando recordó que si se iba, tenía que regresar al departamento con Katherine, simplemente aceptó su ofrecimiento. Estaba celosa y no podía negarlo, sabía que todo sería más sencillo si decidiera volver con él, sin embargo, tenía miedo a salir nuevamente lastimada.

Al llegar, no encontraron a Rei y mucho menos a las demás, fueron a buscar a Lita y Mina en sus respectivas casas sin ningún resultado. Finalmente fueron dónde Amy, ella alegó tener mucho que estudiar y no poder atenderlos y pese a su insistencia, logró sacarlos de ahí.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Lamento no responder a cada uno de los reviews, pero apenas y alcanzo a colocar el capítulo.

¿Creen que Amy logre lo que quiere o será que Serena por fin regresa con Darien?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 12**

La actitud de las Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina les pareció extraña a todas, necesitaban hablar urgentemente con ellas, y si esperaban más tiempo, podrían estar en peligro, así que tenían que buscarlas, Serena sabía en dónde podían estar y no debía perder más tiempo, al terminar la reunión decidieron que las enfrentarían para saber si quieren luchar junto a ellas.

Darien se ofreció a acompañar a Serena a su casa, ella aceptó y al llegar lo invitó a pasar a tomar un café. Serena, ahora vivía sola, ya que sus padres al no poder regresar a la ciudad, se quedaron con Sammy, nadie sabía cuándo podrían realmente volver.

—¿No has tenido más pesadillas? —preguntó Darien. Estaba muy preocupado por ella porque parecía no descansar bien y era consciente de que necesitaba todas sus energías para la batalla.

—Lo normal, creo. Nada de qué preocuparse. —Trató de sonar convincente—. Supongo que es por la soledad, siento que algo me falta, debe ser por la ausencia de mi familia, aunque agradezco que no estén aquí, ya sabes por los enemigos, así no llegarán a tocarlos.

Uno de sus mayores temores, era saber que sus padres se vean involucrados en las batallas y resulten heridos.

—Podría venir a hacerte compañía —ofreció, un par de noches se quedó acompañándola y pudo notar que con él cerca, los sueños no la afectaban, o al menos eso parecía, aunque lo realmente preocupante era que no habían podido detectar de donde procedían.

—No me gustaría importunarte —dijo nerviosamente, le gustaba tenerlo cerca, pero también sabía que si estaba más tiempo con él, iba a terminar por cometer alguna imprudencia.

Él, se esperaba esta respuesta, aún así no pensaba dejarla sola. Cuando no tenía guardia en el hospital, se quedaba afuera de la casa y la protegía para evitar que alguien le haga daño. Así que se despidió y se marchó para luego regresar y vigilarla desde afuera.

—Si está Darien, no podemos hacer nada —dijo enojada sailor Mars.

—Lo sé, pero he pensado, que ya que Serena no es un blanco fácil, Darien si lo será, ni siquiera se está protegiendo a sí mismo, así que llegaremos a él más rápido.

—¿Qué propones?

—Manipular sus sueños y no los de Serena. No hablo de pesadillas, sino de buenos sueños, ya sabes conmigo, de esa forma será más fácil llegar a él —continuó Mercury.

—Me parece bien, siempre y cuando al final yo también salga beneficiada.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que me ayudes a apoderarme del cristal de plata.

—Lo tendrás —aseguró, necesitaba hacer algo pronto porque no sabía cuánto más podría controlar sus poderes, era consciente de que poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo y si seguía así, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los pierda por completo.

Oooooo

Al día siguiente, Serena se levantó con mucha energía, había descansado realmente bien y estaba dispuesta a luchar contra cualquier enemigo, aunque esperaba también que no aparezca. De todos modos, se levantó con ánimo para comenzar su nuevo día, no mantenía su rutina normal, así que en cuanto amaneció fue en busca de Rei.

—Mi abuelo me dijo que viniste a buscarme —comentó Rei con una falsa sonrisa—. A decir verdad, hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo.

—Es por el nuevo enemigo, supongo —respondió Serena ya sabía que de otra manera no la buscaría—. Sé que lo que viene va a ser difícil.

Rei no entendía de qué hablaba, sabía de los últimos ataques, sin embargo, le parecía apresurado hablar de un nuevo enemigo.

—Sí, de eso quería hablarte —dijo convincentemente y se dio cuenta que Serena no sospechaba de ella.

—¿Estás dispuesta a luchar a nuestro lado?

—Por supuesto —aseguró, necesitaba tener a Serena de su lado para conseguir ganar su confianza.

Serena quiso hablarle sobre lo que sabían de los nuevos enemigos, de los ataques que hubo y de los nuevos poderes de las sailors, pero le pareció escuchar una advertencia de su madre desde el milenio de plata, no estaba cien por ciento segura, aún así no le dijo nada. Le preguntó por las demás chicas y aunque la vio un poco evasiva aceptó todas sus respuestas.

—No te preocupes, Serena, avisaré a todas las chicas y el próximo fin de semana nos reuniremos aquí en el templo.

Cuando Serena quiso preguntar, porque no podían reunirse antes, Rei le dijo que debía irse y se marchó corriendo.

Ooooo

Amy, buscó a Darien en el hospital, sabía que iba a estar ahí y necesitaba iniciar con su plan. No le pasó inadvertida las miradas de los hombres y sonrió satisfecha por su aspecto, el nuevo vestuario que Rei le recomendó le quedaba a la perfección. Fue hasta su consultorio y entró sin tocar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Katherine al verla en el consultorio.

Amy buscó a Darien pero solo se encontró con esa doctora a la cual parecía no caerle bien, se habían visto antes, cuando fue a pedir ayuda a Darien con sus estudios.

—¿No me recuerdas? Soy amiga de Darien —contestó con suficiencia y se sentó.

—Pues él no está así que puedes marcharte —respondió Katherine. Por supuesto que la recordaba, había ido un par de veces al departamento y si seguía su intuición ella no era alguien en quien confiar.

Cuando estaba frente a Darien, Amy parecía una chica dulce y deseosa de aprender, aunque, Katherine no se dejaba engañar, notaba los provocativos atuendos de la peliazul y sus constantes coqueteos hacia Darien, se acercaba demasiado como para ignorar que quería algo más con su amigo. También notaba que pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Darien no le prestaba mayor atención, se limitaba a explicarle prácticamente sin mirarla.

Oooooo

Serena acudió a la universidad, no sabía si era correcto seguir yendo cuando un inminente peligro se acercaba, sin embargo, todas las chicas le aconsejaron que era mejor no dejar de lado su vida. Naoko le pregunto en muchas ocasiones si algo andaba mal, sabía que era difícil que confiara algo tan importante como eso, así que no la presionaba.

A la hora del almuerzo, Serena buscó a Lita en su escuela, ahí le informaron que hace algunos días dejó de acudir y se preocupó aún más, pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera enferma, pero al ir nuevamente al edificio en el que vivía, uno de sus vecinos le dijo que había salido de viaje junto con unas amigas, por lo que supuso que a causa del enemigo, no podía ingresar a la ciudad.

Al llegar al trabajo un poco más tranquila, se dispuso a revisar todo lo que tenía pendiente, y se sorprendió que no hubiera ningún documento sobre su mesa.

—Creo que te mereces unas buenas vacaciones, así que alguien más realizará tu trabajo. —Le informó Edward—. No te estoy despidiendo, simplemente veo que estás agotada, así que forzosamente debes descansar.

Serena le sonrió con amabilidad, tenía mucho aprecio al señor Edward y sabía que todo lo hacía pensando en su bienestar, así que lejos de enfadarse, le agradeció, necesitaba tiempo y no precisamente para descansar.

—Prometo estar de vuelta pronto —aseguró Serena, aunque realmente no sabía cuánto podría pasar antes de que el enemigo termine desaparecer y mucho menos cuanto tardarían en derrotarlos.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites, eso sí, jamás te perdonaría que no vengas a visitarme —dijo él, echaría de menos su presencia, a pesar de que no sería mucho tiempo ya que junto con su hija estaban planeando decirle la verdad— Y, como parece que no has comido todavía, te invito a almorzar.

Oooooo

Al no encontrar a Darien en la mañana, Amy lo fue a buscar a su departamento, le molestó encontrar ahí también a Katherine y se sintió aliviada cuando la vio marcharse, sobretodo porque la oyó mencionar que tenía turno en el hospital toda la noche.

—Antes de iniciar con tus estudios —dijo Darien indicándole que se sentara—. Quiero hablar de Serena, ella en verdad necesita hablar con ustedes.

—Lo sé, Rei me llamó y nos reuniremos el domingo en el templo —explicó, no necesitaba tener problemas con él y mucho menos perder el tiempo hablando de Serena.

Las próximas horas, Amy inventó cualquier excusa para acercarse lo más cerca que pudo, incluso "accidentalmente" derramó una bebida caliente en su blusa y tuvo que sacársela de inmediato frente a él, aunque claro, ella no era consciente de que la estaba viendo, o eso alegó antes de taparse con algo. Por la noche, se retiró, sabía que él estaría cuidando a Serena desde afuera de su casa, por lo que junto con Rei utilizaron sus poderes y enviaron varias imágenes a su mente, lo cual tenía muy confundido a Darien.

Oooooooo

Mina, veía el pasar de imágenes frente a ella y al mismo tiempo escuchaba todo lo que Medea decía. Era consciente que hace mucho que se alejó de Serena y fue por voluntad propia, pero lo que le mostraban no tenía sentido. A pesar de haber visto a las nuevas scouts, sus nuevos poderes… no terminaban de convencerla de que apropósito la pusieron en peligro y dejaron de lado.

—Ellas saben que te mataremos y no van a venir a rescatarte —continuó Medea.

—Si no vienen es porque no saben que estoy aquí —aseguró Mina.

Para luego recibir una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo y gritar.

—Lo saben y no les importas ¿por qué no me dices quiénes son? Te evitarías tanto dolor.

—No lo haré, no te daré ningún tipo de información ni mi poder —aseguró débil, le hubiera gustado rendirse, pero no podía traicionar a Serena.

—Puedo tomar tu poder cuando quiera —aseguró y le envió una nueva descarga para torturarla.

Mina sabía que en cualquier momento, podría quedarse sin ninguno de sus poderes y pensó que era lo mejor, mientras más rápido menos dolor tendría que soportar.

ooooo

Al día siguiente, Katherine regresaba al departamento para descansar, había tenido una larga jornada en el hospital y, aunque prometió no meterse más en los asuntos de Darien, cuando vio a Serena por la calle, no pudo evitar acercarse, la saludó y pidió hablar con ella. Como estaban cerca de la casa de los Tsukino, Serena la invitó a entrar.

—Sé que no te agrada verme cerca de Darien —empezó a decir Katherine—. Iba a irme, pero algo pasa que los aviones no pueden despegar, así que debo quedarme por un tiempo.

—En ningún momento les he pedido explicaciones. —Se apresuro a responder Serena, además sabía que esa chica no tenía la culpa de los celos que despertaba al verla cerca de Darien.

—Darien, me cuenta todo, siempre ha confiado en mí. —Quería ver la reacción de Serena, descubrir que es lo que le impide volver con Darien—. Me dijo que no quieres aceptarlo de vuelta.

—Es asunto mío y si no tienes nada más que decir…—señaló la puerta.

—Alguien más puede ganártelo.

—¿Tú volverías con él? —preguntó Serena, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—Absolutamente no, ya entendí que no puedo estar con alguien que no me quiere. Yo busco a alguien que me ame de verdad y sea todo para él. Debo confesar que hay alguien que me está llamando la atención —respondió y se dio cuenta que no era algo que a Serena le interese—. No hablaba de mí, hay una amiga tuya que no deja de acosarlo.

No era algo que esperaba enterarse Serena, le llamó la atención que dijera que era una de sus amigas y no tenía idea de quién se trataba. Pero, al escuchar el nombre de Amy, simplemente no lo pudo creer, sabía que Darien la ayudaba a estudiar, eso no significaba que entre ellos pueda existir algo.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Espero les guste como se esta desarrollando la historia ¿creen que Serena deba perdonar ya a Darien o esperar un poco más?

¿Podrían recomendarme algún libro?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 13**

Darien no sabía que pensar, pasaban los días y Amy estaba presente en sus pensamientos y además la veía seguido. Él estaba enamorado de Serena, eso lo tenía claro, pero algo andaba mal en su mente y debía averiguar que era. Katherine, lo único que le aconsejó era que no confíe en Amy, le habló de su ropa provocativa, la cual evidentemente él ya había notado, aunque nunca lo mencionaba, también su amiga le advirtió de sus malas intenciones y eso no lo tenía claro, ya que al fin y al cabo Amy no tenía por qué tener malas intenciones con él y más aún cuando se avecinaba una gran batalla.

Necesitaba descansar, era lo único que podía pensar, en la semana había tenido que cubrir turnos de otros doctores y prácticamente no tenía tiempo de nada. Hablaba con Serena a diario y ella lo mantenía informado, así que ahora, que por fin podía descansar, iba a aprovechar el día y dormir. Sin embargo, al llegar a su departamento, encontró a Amy esperándolo en la puerta.

—Hoy no puedo, tendrás que estudiar sola —aseguró Darien mientras abría la puerta y como estaba medio dormido, ella se escabulló y entró tras él antes de que cerrara y la dejase afuera.

Darien, sabía que Katherine no estaba, lo cual lo dejaba sin ninguna posibilidad de interrupciones, se la había encontrado en la puerta del edificio y para su sorpresa, le dijo que iba a ver a Serena, no tenía idea de cuándo se hicieron amigas o qué tipo de cosas hablaban, ni siquiera podía pensar en que tan bueno era esa amistad para él. Sin duda por trabajar sin descanso, se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas.

—En serio, necesito descansar —insistió Darien al ver que no pensaba marcharse.

—No te molestaré, sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien —aseguró Amy y señaló unas galletas que había llevado—. Es para agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mí.

—No es necesario…

—Te serviré un poco de té para que comas algo antes de acostarte y luego me marcharé —dijo y antes de que él diga algo, corrió a la cocina y preparó el té, agregó la poción que preparó Rei, según ella para aumentar sus deseos sexuales y como él estaba tan cansado también podría controlar sus sueños y engañarlo para que todo pase de la forma que esperaba. Además, Rei le advirtió que debía quedar embarazada, porque de esa manera, Darien no la dejaría, esa parte era la más complicada, simplemente porque ella no se imaginaba teniendo que cuidar niños.

Ooooo

Como Molly estaba recién casada, sus padres estaban en el extranjero, algunas de sus amigas estaban ausentes y las otras preparándose para la batalla, Serena se sorprendió al descubrir que podía hablar con Katherine. Tal vez no le había hecho caso cuando le advirtió sobre Amy, pero la dejó inquieta, así que al día siguiente, había acudido al hospital, para hablar con Darien, pero se encontró con Katherine y volvieron a hablar. No se dijeron nada nuevo, pero, ese día vio a Amy entrar en el consultorio de Katherine a preguntar por Darien, no le agradó el modo en que su antigua amiga habló, ni su manera de comportarse, aunque Amy no se percató de su presencia, Serena empezó a pensar que algo andaba mal.

No sabía cómo investigarlo y preguntarle a Darien no lo consideraba prudente. Si pensaba reunirse con las chicas el día siguiente, necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba. Así que, Katherine le sugirió poner a prueba a Amy. Serena no desconfiaba de Darien, pero no le podía decir nada. Andrew le había comentado una extraña conversación entre Rei y Amy, así que sabían que ese día haría algo, cuando la vieron entrar al edificio ya no había marcha atrás, no se quedaron ahí porque les pareció inadecuado, por lo que decidieron darles algo de tiempo antes de entrar.

Ooooo

Ya había pasado una semana y Mina tenía la certeza de que nadie la rescataría, había soportado mucha tortura y no tenía fuerza para más, lamentó mucho rendirse, lamentó no poder luchar más, sobretodo lamentó haberse alejado de las personas que la querían.

—¿Qué has decidido? —preguntó Medea sonriendo con malicia—. Esta será tú última oportunidad.

—Llama a tus hermanos, sólo así te diré lo que me pides.

Oooooo

Setsuna, custodiaba las puertas del tiempo, hasta ese momento nadie había interferido en su labor, sabía que ningún ser maligno se acercaría mientras tenga la protección del milenio de plata. De pronto, sintió un extraño temblor en la puerta y cuando se asomó para ver los nuevos cambios, no podía creer lo que presenciaban sus ojos, parecía imposible que en tan poco tiempo… Sin duda era una de muchas sorpresas que vería, ya que seguramente habría más cambios.

Oooooo

No se dio cuenta como, pero llegó a su habitación, tenía una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo, entre agotamiento y excitación, realmente algo le pasaba y no sabía cómo controlarse.

—No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti —escuchó decir a Amy y sintió que lo tocaban.

Se apartó de inmediato, no muy consciente de sus actos. Cuando logró concentrarse más, vio a Amy desnuda frente a él quién le sonreía coquetamente y lo desvestía.

—Aléjate. —Advirtió Darien y se apartó—. Debes irte.

—Darien, sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, así que no compliques las cosas —respondió mientras se acercaba nuevamente.

Y, no podía dejarse engañar, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien, además su cuerpo de pronto despertó y estaba excitado, sin embargo, no era a ella a quien deseaba, a pesar de que su mente le lanzara imágenes confusas, él sabía a quién de verdad amaba.

Amy lo besó lo cual lo tomó desprevenido, pero logró apartarse antes de cometer alguna equivocación, sabía que Amy no se detendría y le hizo creer que se acostaría con ella, con la única excusa que se le ocurrió, la dejó en la habitación y cuando salió de ahí, se encontró a Katherine y Serena mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada.

Al verlo salir, medio desnudo y con evidente excitación, Serena creyó lo peor, se contuvo de gritarle gracias a que él al verla parecía raramente feliz y cuando se acercó a ella, desaparecieron ante la atónita mirada de Katherine, quién no encontraba una explicación para eso.

Ooooo

Darien la llevó al único sitio que se le ocurrió, Serena al descubrir que estaba en casa y más específicamente en su habitación quiso lanzarle muchas preguntas, pero no pudo, porque Darien no se lo permitió, la besó, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, con mucha pasión, deseo, pero sobretodo amor. Serena lo sabía, él la amaba tanto como ella a él, así que respondió el beso con mayor intensidad, aferrándose a la esperanza de que aún podían tener un futuro.

Por un momento, todas sus dudas y temores aparecieron en su cabeza y ella pensó en apartarlo, sin embargo, no podía. Quería estar con él, sentirlo cerca y demostrarle todo el amor que tenía para él. No podía negar lo que sentía, lo tuvo lejos tanto tiempo… Había anhelado tenerlo de regreso, miles de veces pensó en su reencuentro que no podía hacer más que corresponder a cada uno de sus besos y caricias, dejando salir todo lo que en todos esos años llevaba dentro.

Por un instante, Darien se detuvo, la miró a los ojos para saber qué es lo que ella deseaba, jamás podría obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, sin embargo, ella se acercó al oído y susurró un "te amo" antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Ambos sabían lo que deseaban y, entre miradas, besos, caricias y palabras de amor, se entregaron por completo sin ningún tipo de miedo y de reservas.

Serena se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, Darien no podía creer lo afortunado que había sido, aunque al apresurar las cosas, tenía miedo de lo que pueda suceder. Ninguno de los dos habían planeado lo que sucedió, pero todo se sentía tan correcto que él no podía estar más feliz. Al verla abrir los ojos, se tensó, esperando algún reclamo y lo que recibió fue un beso de su parte, beso que él aceptó gustoso.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, explicarle el porqué de su repentino comportamiento, pero, en ese momento, recibieron una llamada de Michiru informándoles de un nuevo ataque. Se vistieron rápido y tras tomarse de las manos desaparecieron del lugar y aparecieron frente a las sailors.

El monstruo resultó ser igual que los anteriores, sabían en donde debían atacarlo, pero cuando iban a hacerlo, fueron atacados con algo que ellos conocían bien.

—Es el rayo creciente de Venus —informó Serena, aunque todas ya lo sabían—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Primero terminemos con él y luego averiguaremos —dijo Darien y sin mucho esfuerzo lo derrotaron.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Cuestionó Sailor Urano.

Todas habían buscado por todo el lugar esperando encontrar a Mina, sabían que el rayo no lo había usado ella porque fue otra voz la que escucharon, pero estaban seguros que el poder lo habían tomado de ella.

—Las espero mañana en el templo —dijo Serena, le preocupaba el bienestar de Mina y la buscaron, pero sin ningún resultado.

—Se supone que ibas a hablar primero con ellas. —Le recordó sailor Neptuno.

—Yo llegaré primero y luego ustedes se nos unirán, no debemos perder tiempo.

Todas asintieron y desaparecieron para irse a sus respectivas casas. Darien acompañó a Serena porque sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente.

Ooooo

Naoko, regresó a casa y con ayuda de Andrew cargaron a una joven hasta su habitación.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Edward mientras ayudaba a acomodarla.

—La encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad, casi la matan —contestó Andrew—. No podíamos dejarla ahí.

—Por supuesto que no, la ayudaremos.

Ooooo

Serena notó lo nervioso e intranquilo que parecía Darien, conocía bien el motivo y era consciente de que ella era la única que podía ayudarlo.

—¿Vas a pedirme que sea nuevamente tu novia? —preguntó Serena, no encontró otro modo de iniciar la conversación.

Él la miró sorprendido y al ver los ojos de su amada supo que no era ningún tipo de broma. Así que sin dudarla la tomó en sus brazos y la beso delicadamente.

—Te amo tanto, princesa y te amaré toda mi vida —aseguró—. ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?

—Sí —gritó ella y lo abrazó fuertemente—. Te amo y eso nada lo va a cambiar.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Creo que nadie se esperaba que esto suceda, lo bueno es que ya están juntos ¿no?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 14**

Sentir a Serena en sus brazos, era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz, a demostrarle cuanto la amaba, jamás podría permitirse volver a perderla, había aprendido una lección y al amor de su vida no la iba a soltar, nunca más.

La noche anterior, Serena le había escuchado todo lo que tenía que decir, le explicó lo sucedido con Amy y ambos estaban decididos a pedirle una explicación. No lamentaban como terminó todo, pero ahora sabían que no podían confiar en ella. Les hubiera gustado disfrutar de su reconciliación, sin embargo, Serena le recordó lo que vio Katherine y no encontraron una buena excusa para ella ¿cómo justificarían el haber desaparecido frente a ella?

Oooooooooo

Después de lo que vio, Katherine, estaba desconcertada y lo único que hizo fue quedarse en su habitación. En la noche, salió a la cocina y se sorprendió el encontrar a Amy vistiendo únicamente la camisa de Darien. Deseaba pedirle que se marche, pero temía que alguien más vaya a desaparecer frente a sus ojos, Amy quiso hacerle creer que ha estado con Darien toda la tarde, en otras circunstancias tal vez le hubiera creído, y como también quería ver hasta donde llegaba con su mentira, la dejó ahí, esperando no encontrarla al día siguiente. Serena le escribió temprano para avisarle que iban para allá, Darien necesitaba ropa y esperaban darle una buena explicación.

Katherine les abrió ya que Darien había olvidado sus llaves, al verlos quiso preguntarles cómo es que mágicamente habían desaparecido pero, prefería creer que lo que vio no era real. Darien fue a la habitación de invitados para cambiarse ya que su amiga amablemente le había dado sacando ropa de su habitación en la cual sabían que seguía Amy.

Al escuchar voces en la sala, Amy se levantó y caminó a la puerta, al ver a Serena ahí, pensó que sería su oportunidad de separarla de una vez de Darien, así tendría más oportunidades con él y sin ningún tipo de pudor salió vistiendo la camisa de Darien.

—Oh, lo siento, Serena no esperaba encontrarte aquí —dijo fingiendo temor y culpa—. Darien no, ninguno sabía que vendrías.

Serena la miró y luego a Katherine, esperando que ella supiera que decir, ni en sus mas locos sueños esperó encontrarse en una situación así, no quería decirle nada a Amy, al menos frente a Katherine, ya que indudablemente saldrían otros temas.

—Seguro tú la llamaste. —Acusó Amy a Katherine—. Estás celosa de nuestra relación.

—¿Qué haces aquí Amy? —preguntó por fin Serena antes de que Katherine diga algo.

—Yo, pues… Serena, perdóname, pero… es que Darien y yo, no lo planeamos, solo sucedió, él es tan… —Se sonrojó y se acercó a ella—. Apasionado que no me dejó ir en toda la noche, sé que somos amigas y que no lo tomarás a mal, además tú estás con Andrew, seguro que no te importa que Darien y yo seamos amantes.

Serena no sabía si llorar o reír, era todo surrealista, y Amy o era muy buena actriz o en verdad creía lo que decía.

—¿Por qué dice que estás con Andrew? —A Katherine no le hacía gracia pensar que Serena engañe a su amigo, aunque técnicamente no estaban juntos o eso creía ella.

—Yo también quisiera saber de dónde han sacado eso, solo puedo asegurarte que no es cierto.

Amy esperaba otra reacción por parte de Serena, sin embargo lo que escuchaba y veía era desconcertante.

—Amy, sal de aquí, antes de que te humilles más —aconsejó Katherine, la tomó de la mano y la echó sin importarle que no estuviera vestida—. Darien, ven acá, que ustedes me deben una explicación.

Necesitaba saber si se había vuelto loca o no.

Oooo

Michiru perdió por completo la comunicación con Setsuna, eso la alarmaba al igual que a las otras chicas, decidió esperar a que se vuelva a comunicar, no tenía caso alarmar a nadie más.

—¿Debemos ir ya para el templo? —Preguntó Hotaru, estaba impaciente, acababa de tener una visión en la cual la princesa era atacada.

—Todavía no es la hora —contestó Haruka impaciente—. Debemos esperar que nos llame.

—Si lo que dice Hotaru es cierto, será mejor adelantarnos —dijo Michiru y se dispusieron a salir.

Oooo

Serena le delegó a Darien la responsabilidad de contarle todo a Katherine, decidieron que era lo mejor a pesar de ser difícil de creer, era la verdad. Si Darien confiaba en ella, Serena también lo haría y como ya se hacía tarde para reunirse con las chicas se marchó sola. Iba caminando por la ciudad, tranquilamente, cuando alguien tomó su mano.

—Por un momento pensé que algo te había pasado —dijo Edward cuando finalmente se detuvo—. Llevo llamándote desde la calle anterior.

—Lo siento, estoy algo distraída —aseguró y lo saludó—. Tengo algo de prisa, quisiera poder hablar contigo.

—No te preocupes, solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien —aseguró y tras darle un beso en la mejilla se despidió—. Por favor cuídate mucho —pidió antes de marcharse.

Serena le sonrió agradecida y siguió su camino sin notar que alguien más la seguía.

—¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad? —preguntó Naoko impaciente cuando notó que su amiga ya estaba muy lejos como para verla.

—Esperemos un poco más —dijo antes de recordar algo— ¿La encontraron?

—Por supuesto, justo en el lugar que nos señalaste —aseguró—. Vamos a curar sus heridas, también la salvaremos.

—Perfecto.

Oooooo

En el templo, ya se encontraban Rei y Amy platicando, sabían que Lita no iría y a Mina no la pudieron localizar, así que las dos tenían que arreglárselas para quitarle a Serena el cristal de plata.

—Seguro está devastada por verte con Darien, no será difícil que confíe en mí —comentó Rei. Amy le había dicho que consumó su plan y todo había sido un éxito—. Esperemos que estés embarazada, así tendrá que casarse contigo.

—Por lo menos sabemos que Serena no regresará con él —dijo algo nerviosa—. Después de vernos ahí, no lo querrá ni ver.

Amy esperaba haber dado una buena actuación para que Serena se creyera todo, lo que no sabía era en qué momento se dejó engañar por Darien, esperó a que él regrese a su habitación, pero todo fue un desastre.

—Ahí viene, escóndete —dijo Rei cuando vio a Serena, no quería que viera a Amy, no hasta saber si llevaba consigo el cristal de plata—. Hola, Serena.

Rei la abrazó y le aseguró que estaría a su lado, que ya no volvería a confiar a Amy lo cual la dejó desconcertada.

—Amy, me llamó para contarme lo que sucedió, jamás esperé que Darien sea capaz de engañarte de ese modo —continuó Rei esperando que Serena empiece a llorar en cualquier momento.

—No debes preocuparte, Rei —respondió, no le dijo la verdad porque esperaba descubrir que tan enterada estaba Rei de ese asunto—. Simplemente no puedo hablar de eso.

—No debes fingir ser fuerte delante de mí, yo te apoyo y en mí tienes una amiga.

—¿Qué te contó Amy?

—Me dijo que la encontraste en la cama con Darien, pero te aseguro que ella no quería lastimarte, siempre ha sido Darien quien la ha buscado.

Lo que le decía sonaba tan convincente, pero Serena sabía toda la verdad como para caer en la trampa ahí terminó de convencerse de que Rei tampoco era confiable.

—¿No has pensado en utilizar tus poderes para vengarte? Yo podría ayudarte.

—¿Cómo lo harías? —Quiso saber Serena, esa conversación se estaba saliendo de control.

—¿Tienes el cristal de plata contigo?

—No —respondió de inmediato, no quería seguir con el tema—. Será mejor concentrarnos en el nuevo enemigo.

—¡No mientas! —gritó Amy de pronto y salió de su escondite.

Oooooo

A pesar de lo mucho que estimaba a Darien, Katherine empezó a dudar de su condición mental, le hablaba de vidas pasadas, de poderes, de un reino en la luna, de su lucha contra el mal y a pesar de no querer aceptarlo, eso explicaría porque el día anterior desapareció frente a sus ojos. Había escuchado de monstruos en la ciudad y de ese fenómeno extraño que no les permitía salir de la ciudad, así que después de mucho, logró convencerse de que no se estaba volviendo loca y mucho menos que su amigo le mentía.

—Así que en tu tiempo libre luchas contra el mal en compañía de tu novia, una princesa que ha reencarnado junto con sus guardianas —terminó de decir ella.

—Al menos ahora ya sabes la parte de mi vida que no te había contado —dijo esperando algún tipo de reclamo o por lo menos otra reacción de su parte.

—No voy a armar un escándalo si eso es lo que esperas —añadió, sabía lo que él estaba pensando—. Me parece increíble y muy arriesgado, pero, si estoy en algún apuro, ya sé a quién debo llamar.

—Con gusto te ayudaré.

—En realidad pensaba en Serena, parece más confiable que tu. —Aseguró con una sonrisa—. Mejor ve a salvar al mundo que yo necesito dormir más tiempo para terminar de asimilar todo. Sólo te pido que dejes de aparecer y desaparecer frente a mí hasta que me acostumbre a la idea.

Oooooo

Serena, no se sorprendió al verla ahí, en realidad lo esperaba, el comportamiento de ambas había sido extraño.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Amy? —preguntó irritada.

—Tu cristal de plata —respondió y sin decir más se transformó en sailor mercury, tampoco le asombró ver como mars también hacía acto de presencia—. Tú decides si lo entregas voluntariamente o no.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capitulo 15**

Andrew miraba impaciente la ventana, le hubiera gustado ayudar a Serena, pero, sabía que todavía no era el momento. Edward le había convencido de que su amiga podía cuidarse sola. Jamás esperó que Amy y Rei se convirtieran en una amenaza, si lo hubiera sospechado, habría hecho algo al respecto mucho antes.

Él se había enterado de que Serena era sailor Moon y la admiraba y respetaba por todo lo que hacía por las personas, también la quería y protegía porque desde siempre fue su amiga. Pero, no fue hasta que a través de Serena, conoció a Naoko y recuperó las memorias de su vida anterior.

En un inicio, todo fue extraño, tantos recuerdos que no eran suyos o que al menos no creía posible, se mezclaban con los de su presente, se desconcertó mucho tiempo antes de terminar por asimilar todo. Edward y Naoko lo ayudaron a conseguirlo y posteriormente a entrenar, porque tenía que desarrollar e incrementar sus poderes si quería ser de ayuda para Serena.

En la época del milenio de plata, él fue miembro de la guardia real de la tierra, desde pequeño fue amigo de Endimion, no fue uno de sus guardianes porque al crecer lo nombraron líder de un grupo especial que el tío de Endimion estaba creando para proteger al planeta.

—Debes seguir con tu entrenamiento. —Le recordó Naoko.

Andrew asintió y la siguió. Le alegraba recordar como la conoció en su vida pasada, a pesar de ser la prima de Endimion, ella también era una guerrera y aunque en un inicio él no estaba seguro de que entrenaron juntos, ella le enseñó que era más fuerte que cualquiera de las mujeres que hubiera conocido antes. Naoko lo había enamorado en el pasado y estaba cien por ciento seguro que sin ningún tipo de recuerdo, también se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Agradecía que Edward no se interpusiera en su relación, era un padre celoso y sobreprotector, pero también era consciente de que ellos terminarían juntos. Reconocía que el padre de Naoko era un gran hombre, y también sentía cierta pena por él, ya que conocía sus sentimientos, no por algún recuerdo, sino porque hace poco lo había citado y le había pedido hablar, le contó sobre sus sentimientos por Serena y como estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por salvarla. Sabía que su amiga solo tenía ojos para Darien, por lo que esperaba que su suegro encontrara el amor en alguien más.

Oooooo

Sailor Mercury y Mars la acorralaron e intentaron encerrarla, Serena sabía que era vigilada y que si se transformaba, el enemigo sabría quién es, pero tampoco podía permitir que ellas le arrebataran algo, así que se dejó llevar a una habitación dentro del templo.

—¿Qué quieren hacer con el cristal de plata? —cuestionó molesta, había puesto un campo de fuerza para que no la tocaran, pero era imperceptible para quienes no tenían poderes y los de ellas estaban prácticamente agotados.

Ellas no entendían porque no podían acercarse y se desesperaron, le lanzaron sus mejores ataques, pero no le causaron el menor daño.

—¡Aléjense de ella! —ordenó Haruka desde la puerta.

Michiru y Hotaru la acompañaban. Amy y Rei se pusieron nerviosas, pero, se tranquilizaron cuando se dieron cuenta que no se habían transformado y también las atacaron. Las sailors esquivaron los ataques fácilmente.

—No intervengan —pidió Serena cuando vio que Haruka iba a atacarlas—. Esto lo resolveré yo.

—¿Y qué puede hacerme una princesa torpe como tú? —preguntó con desdén Rei.

—No tengo que hacer nada, ustedes mismas se lo han hecho.

De pronto la transformación de sailor mars y mercury desaparecieron y sus plumas de transformación volaron a manos de Serena.

—¿Qué has hecho? —cuestionó Amy molesta y quiso arrebatarle las plumas de su mano.

—Ustedes han dejado de ser mis guardianas. Cuando me atacaron sus poderes se extinguieron y tenían que regresar a mí.

—No puedes quitarnos algo que nos pertenece —gritó Rei, si bien ellas querían sus vidas normales de regreso también querían conservar el poder, no les gustaba sentirse indefensas.

—Es hora de irnos —anunció Serena y se acercó a las sailors, salió con ellas tranquilamente del templo.

Serena se mostró tranquila, pero no podía negar el dolor que sentía al saber de la traición de sus antiguas amigas, no quiso demostrar tristeza así que se limitó a caminar junto a las demás chicas.

—¿Por qué no les borraste la memoria? —preguntó de repente Michiru—. En cualquier momento pueden traicionarnos.

—No tienen poderes, así que nadie podrá arrebatarles nada, no creo que el enemigo se acerque —explicó Serena, sin embargo, cuando todo ocurrió ni siquiera pensó en tomar esa precaución.

—Aún así es arriesgado que ellas sepan quienes somos —continuó Michiru aunque no le gustaba cuestionar a su princesa.

—No te preocupes, haré algo para que no puedan delatarnos —aseguró—. Necesito la ayuda de Darien.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Hotaru.

—Ahora que somos menos para la batalla, tendremos que entrenar más, empezaremos ahora mismo, las veo en su casa dentro de un par de horas —dijo Serena antes de marcharse,

Oooo

En el milenio de plata, Artemis y Luna fueron convertidos en humanos y ahora entrenaban junto con la guardia de la familia real.

—¿Qué pasará ahora que mercury y mars han traicionado a la princesa? —Quiso saber Luna, lamentaba no poder estar ahí para ayudar.

—Aparecerán nuevas guerreras, estoy segura que mi hija no tardará en encontrarlas —contestó la reina.

Sabía que era inevitable que esto sucediera, ya en el pasado demostraron no ser leales. Tenía confianza en su hija, Serena tenía que encontrar a otras guerreras, sólo que lamentaba no haberle explicado cómo hacerlo, no sería sencillo ya que ambas chicas estaban en otros continentes.

Ooooo

Darien halló a Serena en una banca del parque, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella le contó lo sucedido con Rei y Amy y no pudo evitar llorar, él la abrazó fuertemente y le aseguró que todo estaría bien, que él estaría a su lado.

—No te preocupes princesa, te ayudaré a solucionarlo —dijo Darien y Serena le creyó, había decidido confiar plenamente.

—Lo sé, mientras estemos juntos, podremos superarlo todo. —Se acercó a besarlo—. Te amo.

Pese a no querer separarse, Serena no podía simplemente ignorar al mundo, todavía tenían pendiente buscar a Mina, así que salieron del parque para buscarla.

—¿Crees que ella también esté de parte de Rei y Amy? —preguntó Serena con cierto temor, no le gustaría llevarse otra decepción.

—Lo sabremos cuando la encontremos —respondió y continuó caminando—. No debes estar triste, Serena, sé que las querías mucho, pero, fueron ellas quienes no valoraron tu amistad, las que decidieron dejarte atrás. En ningún momento debes sentirte culpable,

—Pero…

—Ellas tomaron sus decisiones y hay que aprender a vivir con eso. No hiciste nada mal, fuiste una buena líder, las protegiste siempre que pudiste y gracias a ti todos estamos con vida. —Jamás podría olvidar lo ocurrido con sailor galaxia ni todas las ocasiones que sailor moon los había salvado—. Tenemos que ser fuertes, para seguir protegiendo a nuestro querido planeta.

Serena solo asintió y le sonrió, no era momento de desmoronarse, tenía que seguir, y en cierto modo, pese a todo, se sentía feliz y protegida, porque ahora sabía quienes en realidad eran sus amigas y la amaban.

Al no encontrar a Mina en su casa, de inmediato fueron a casa de Michiru y las encontró entrenando, se unieron a ellas, tenían que prepararse para lo que estaba por venir, hasta que un mensaje de la reina Serenity apareció. La reina les explicó que tenían que encontrar a las nuevas sailor scouts y les habló de buscar a los antiguos guerreros de la tierra, de los cuales Darien no tenía recuerdos.

—¿Cómo los encontraremos? —preguntó Darien.

La reina iba a responder cuando su mensaje fue interrumpido.

Oooo

Por la noche, Serena y Darien buscaron a Amy y Rei, necesitaban arreglar ese posible problema, no les borraron la memoria, solo modificaron ciertos recuerdos. Luego fueron al departamento de Darien, Serena quería ver como estaba Katherine después de que Darien le contara la verdad.

La encontraron leyendo un libro en la sala, no sabía cómo, pero cuando Darien se dio cuenta, Serena y Katherine eran buenas amigas, hablaban y cuando él quería intervenir simplemente parecía no ser escuchado. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido que pese a esa amistad, Serena aún sentía celos de Katherine, seguía sin gustarle la idea de que vivan juntos, pese a que intentó ocultarlo. Cuando la acompañó a casa, ella lo invitó a entrar y el aceptó.

—¿Te das cuenta que si me quedo aquí contigo tus vecinos no tardarán en avisarle a tus padres? —preguntó, si fuera por él se hubiera mudado ya con su novia, pero no quería causarle problemas con su familia y mucho menos que las personas empiecen a hablar mal de ella.

—Lo sé —respondió, ya sus padres le habían advertido que no podía tener a su novio en la casa sin ninguna supervisión.

Sabía que ellos la amaban y deseaban protegerla, también que eran conscientes de que ya no era una niña, pero ellos tenían reglas y a pesar de que no estaban tenía que seguirlas, o al menos no permitir que sus vecinos o cualquiera empiecen a hablar mal de ella y por ende de la educación que le dieron sus padres.

—Me gustaría que te quedes conmigo —dijo Serena.

—Yo no he dicho que no pueda hacerlo, pero tendremos que guardar las apariencias —contestó sonriendo.

Se despidieron en la puerta y él se marchó en su auto. Regresó a su departamento y cuando estuvo en su habitación, desapareció y pronto estuvo de nuevo junto a su princesa.

—Te amo, Serena —susurró antes de quedarse dormido con ella en brazos.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	16. Chapter 16

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 16**

Pese a lo ocurrido, Serena se despertó con más ánimo, no le sorprendió no encontrar a Darien ahí ya que él le había dicho que se marcharía temprano. En su lugar, encontró una hermosa roja junto a una nota, la leyó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se levantó y se dispuso a realizar sus actividades, sabía que sería mejor ponerse a entrenar, pero no pudo olvidar los trabajos de la universidad, no podía descuidar sus estudios aunque en ese momento la prioridad era el bienestar del planeta. Terminó lo más rápido que pudo y tras recibir una llamada de sus padres, fue nuevamente a buscar a Mina, no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta saber en dónde estaba.

Tras otro intento fallido de localizar a Mina, empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Necesita pensar, aclarar su mente, debía existir alguna manera de localizar, no solo a Lita y Mina sino también a las nuevas scouts. Al pensar en ellas, Serena se sintió triste ¿qué pasaba si ellas no querían unirse a las batallas? Ella no iba a obligarlas, nunca haría algo así. Siempre ha sabido que sus amigas necesitaban y deseaban una vida normal. No sabía qué era lo correcto, tal vez luchar sola era lo mejor, sin involucrar a nadie, sin lastimar a ningún ser humano ¿y si iba directo al enemigo y luchaba? Fácilmente podría borrar los recuerdos de las sailors, incluso los de Darien, pero ¿sería eso lo correcto?

—Parece que te encuentro en todas partes —comentó Edward asustándola, si él no hubiera hablado, ella jamás hubiera notado su presencia.

Serena lo saludó amablemente y juntos empezaron a caminar.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó él.

—La verdad es que creo necesitar un consejo —contestó la rubia débilmente, no sabía cómo plantear la situación. Pero, si alguien podría aconsejarle sería él.

—Si en mis manos está hacer o decir algo, puedes contar conmigo —aseguró.

A él le hubiera gustado decirle que estaba enterado de la situación, que sabía el motivo de su tristeza, inseguridad y miedo. Pero, no se sentía preparado para que suceda. Sabía que sólo él podía devolverle los recuerdos de su vida pasada que aún continuaban ocultos.

Por el momento, se limitó a escucharla, ella le contó sus problemas, claro sin incluir nada de sus poderes, monstruos, ni nada de eso. Sabía que su mayor conflicto era el de cómo actuar a partir de ese momento.

—Debes entender algo, Serena. Tú sola no puedes proteger a todos. —Le dijo Edward muy seriamente.

—Pero, ellos no estarían en peligro de no ser por mi culpa. Quizá, si se alejan de mí, puedan tener una vida tranquila —explicó, quería ser completamente sincera, pero no se perdonaría el ponerlo en peligro—. Las personas que nos quieren hacer daño me están buscando, ellos tuvieron un problema con mi familia en el pasado y quieren vengarse de mí, no de los demás.

—Me has dicho que tus amigos quieren seguir a tu lado, les has dado a elegir ¿no crees que sería injusto apartarlos ahora? —cuestionó—. Además, si dices que alguien quiere hacerte daño, no solo los tienes a ellos, también me tienes a mí, yo podría protegerte, tengo los recursos para hacerlo.

Serena no se sorprendió por sus palabras, sabía bien que él la estimaba, no solo porque trabajaba con él sino también por ser la amiga de su hija.

—Lo agradezco, sin embargo, no puedo permitirlo, no quiero involucrarlos en ningún tipo de problemas —aseguró, se detuvieron en la esquina de un semáforo.

—Puedo entender que estés preocupada por las personas que quieres, pero, también entiendo porque nadie te quiere dejar sola. —La tomó de la mano y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Eres una joya muy valiosa y hermosa. Inspiras seguridad, tranquilidad y sobretodo amor.

Serena quería decir algo, se sintió desconcertada por las palabras de Edward, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieta, sin decir nada, algo en los ojos de él le decía que lo mejor era escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Oooooooo

Medea caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, necesitaba obtener más poderes, debía atacar y esperar a capturar a otra sailor scout o si tenía suerte a la princesa de la luna. Haber robado parte de los poderes de venus, fue gratificante por un momento, pero, necesitaba más.

Sus hermanos le habían dicho, que por el momento se quedara tranquila, que no necesitaban exponerse demasiado, que debían ir poco a poco para lograr todos sus objetivos. A lo que ella no quiso escuchar y en poco tiempo, tuvo listo un nuevo plan e iba a llevarlo a cabo, junto con los más cercanos de sus sirvientes, y con la convicción de que saldría victoriosa.

Oooooo

Katherine y Darien tuvieron que ir temprano al hospital, tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, su investigación no avanzaba rápido, además, últimamente sus pacientes parecían incrementar de una manera descomunal. A pesar de haber puesto todo su concentración en lo que hacía, Darien no podía apartar de su mente sus otras obligaciones, la reina le había hablado de unos guerreros de la tierra, le encomendó la misión de encontrarlos, solo que él no tenía idea de cómo comenzar a hacerlo. Sabía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante, que había algo en lo más profundo de su memoria, que tenía que encontrar.

—Buenos días, Darien —dijo Amy cuando entró en su consultorio.

Después de lo ocurrido, él hubiera podido asegurar que nunca la volvería a ver, aunque obviamente había estado equivocado. No quiso ser descortés, así que alegó estar muy ocupado, pero ella insistía en hablar.

—¿Qué no entiendes que quiere que te vayas? —dijo Katherine, lo había buscado para consultarle algo y lo último que esperaba era encontrarla a ella.

Amy iba a replicar, pero en ese momento llegó Rei.

—Lo que debemos hablar con Darien, es importante. —Aseguró y se sentó junto a Amy—. No nos iremos de aquí sin conseguirlo.

Si Darien quería terminar de una vez con su problema con ellas, tenía que aclarar todo, así que le pidió a su amiga que lo deje con ellas.

Oooo

Andrew, observó a lo lejos lo que sucedía entre Serena y Edward, a él no le parecía correcto ocultarle cosas a su amiga, pero tampoco podía ser él quién se los diga.

—Me parece que la sigue amando —pensó en voz alta.

—Lo sé, pero también tengo la certeza de que él sabrá controlar sus sentimientos —opinó Naoko con tristeza—. O, puede ser que ella quiera darle una oportunidad.

—Imposible, ama a Darien y eso nadie lo cambiará.

—Sabes bien que en el pasado llegó a quererlo, quizá ahora no lo recuerde, pero lo hará.

Oooooo

Por un instante, Serena sintió algo extraño, había algo en Edward que…, al no saber que era exactamente lo que pasaba, se puso alerta y antes de que Edward le diga algo, simplemente se marchó. Se dirigió a casa de Michiru y afortunadamente la encontró. Haruka y Hotaru no estaban, por lo que pudo conversar con ella, tenía la certeza de que la ayudaría.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme? —preguntó Michiru. La estaba escuchando atentamente, sin embargo, Serena parecía tan desconcertada y nerviosa que poco pudo entender.

—Eso mismo quisiera saberlo yo —contestó un poco más tranquila.

—Pero ¿qué pasó?

—No recuerdo si en alguna ocasión te he presentado a Edward, mi jefe —Michiru asintió, lo había visto un par de veces, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar más que un saludo—. Hoy lo vi, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero, hay algo en él… sentí que… tiene una extraña energía rodeándolo, al menos eso me pareció, no sé qué decirte, algo en su mirada… Bueno, hay algo extraño en él, tal vez deberíamos vigilarlo.

Michiru la miró desconcertada, si bien podía haber alguna energía maligna rodeándolo y ellas tenían el deber de averiguar de qué se trataba, también pensaba que había algo más que Serena no quería decir o admitir.

—Si crees que es necesario, lo investigaremos —aseguró Michiru.

Ooooooo

En ese momento, Darien hubiera preferido haber dejado que Serena les borre completamente la memoria a Amy y Rei, ya que de ser así no lo hubieran vuelto a molestar. Pero, él sugirió que sería mejor que conservaran sus recuerdos, alegó que sería mejor castigo para ellas, el saber todo lo que ha pasado con sus vidas y darse cuenta de lo que perdieron y no solo se refería a sus poderes sino también a las amigas que tenían.

Si habían tomado una precaución, sus recuerdos se desvanecerían completamente en cuanto piensen en aliarse con el enemigo y revelar sus identidades. Caso contrario, seguirían recordando todo.

En realidad, él esperaba que dejen de molestarlos, y empiecen a vivir la vida tan tranquila y normal que siempre habían dicho que querían, pero, las tenía enfrente escuchándolas decir lo injusto que era dejarlas indefensas cuando había un nuevo enemigo y lo irresponsable que era Serena al pensar que podía luchar sin su ayuda. Él podía tener paciencia, pero ellas habían cruzado un límite así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue pedir a los guardias de seguridad que las sacarán de ahí.

Ooooo

Cuando Edward regresó a casa, se encerró en su despacho, necesitaba pensar en cómo actuaría de ahí en adelante, no podía ocultarse más tiempo. El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le dijo a su hija que podía pasar.

—Han despertado —informó Naoko—. Todavía no terminan de recuperarse, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Se recuperarán completamente?

—Por supuesto, aunque una de ellas tardará más tiempo, fue sometida a mucha tortura.

—Podemos cuidarla hasta que esté completamente bien, después, tendrá la opción de decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer.

—Hoy te vi, con Serena. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿podría saber de qué hablaron?

—Voy a contarle todo, la traeré a la casa para poder hablar con tranquilidad, creo que ella sabrá escuchar y entender todo, además, si nos unimos, sabemos que derrotaremos a nuestros enemigos.

Naoko tenía más preguntas para él, pero sabía que ese no era el mejor momento, así que lo dejó solo, para que pudiera seguir tomando decisiones.

Ooooooo

Por la noche, Serena había quedado de ver a Darien para cenar, él iba a pasar por ella a su casa y ella todavía en casa de Michiru, así que se apresuró para llegar, pero, cuando atravesaba el parque, distinguió una figura conocida y en un impulso se acercó corriendo a ella.

—Mina. —La llama en cuanto estuvo detrás de ella.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

¿Creen que katherine debería ser una de las nuevas guerreras

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	17. Chapter 17

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 17**

Darien había llegado puntual a casa de Serena, por más que tocó el timbre nadie abrió, la llamó a su teléfono y tampoco contestó. Decir que estaba preocupado era poco, parecía estar a punto de un ataque nervioso, se comunicó con Michiru, pero lo único que le informaron era a qué hora salió de su casa, se reunió con ellas y empezaron a buscarla. Les parecía imposible que simplemente hubiera desaparecido, pensaron que quizá Amy y Rei le habían hecho algo, pero, al verlas tan desconcertadas cuando acudieron a ellas, de inmediato se dieron cuenta que estaban equivocados. Esperaban que no haya sido el enemigo quién la hubiera atacada, porque de ser así, no tenían ningún indicio para encontrarla.

Ooooo

La reina Serenity observaba todo desde el milenio de plata, por un instante pensó en actuar cuando vio a su hija siendo atacada, pero era muy pronto para hacerlo, todavía no era el momento de la batalla.

—¿Por qué no se nos permite regresar a la tierra? —quiso saber Artemis sin dejar de observar el planeta.

—Porque nuestro deber es proteger la luna y estar preparados para cuando llegue la batalla final.

—¿No está preocupada por la princesa?

—Ella estará bien —respondió con convicción y se dirigió al lugar en donde entrenaban todos sus guerreros.

Artemis no sabía qué hacer, desde que vio lo que le ocurrió a Mina quiso regresar, sin embargo, no se lo permitieron.

Ooooooo

Se sentía sumamente cansada, la cabeza y la espalda le dolían como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe. Poco a poco, empezó a abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su mente.

—¡Mina! —gritó desesperada y quiso ponerse de pie. Pero un repentino mareo casi la devuelve al suelo, de no ser porque de inmediato alguien la sostuvo.

—Tranquila, todo está bien. —Le dijo y reconoció de inmediato su voz.

La ayudó a recostarse y él se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? —preguntó Edward.

Ella recordaba haber visto a Mina y correr hacia ella, pero de pronto su amiga ¿la había atacado? Se había transformado frente a ella y parecía que quería matarla y como la tomó de sorpresa simplemente recibió el ataque.

No sabía cómo había llegado a casa de Edward, pero estaba convencida de que era el momento de contarle todos sus secretos.

Ooooo

Medea se sentía frustrada, su plan había fracasado y sus hermanos se habían enterado de eso. Su plan había sido simple, utilizar la imagen de sailor venus, ya le había robado parte de sus poderes y ella podía fácilmente adoptar su imagen. Cuando llegó al parque, no sabía que esperar, nunca tendría la certeza de que quién la reconozca sea otra sailor scout, pero debía arriesgarse, y si tenía suerte, podría capturar a más de una y robarles sus poderes.

Al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, simplemente se dio la vuelta y sonrió, había dos de sus mejores guerreros ocultos para atrapar a cualquiera que se acercara, pero, al ver que nadie acudía, adoptó la imagen de sailor venus y la atacó, esperó que ella se defienda, pero simplemente cayó inconsciente. Pensaba llevarla para encerrarla y descubrir si tenía algún tipo de poder, sin embargo, habían aparecido otras personas, unas a las que ella no conocía, sin duda eran guerreros con grandes poderes y se llevaron a la chica.

—Al menos sé que esa chica debe ser alguien importante, quizás una sailor scout o algún tipo de guerrera, de otra manera no se hubieran tomado la molestia de salvarla —dijo para sí misma y sonrió satisfecha, estaba dispuesta a buscarla y averiguar quién era.

—Parece que debemos adelantar nuestros planes —opinó Xirgu detrás de ella—. Mientras decidimos que hacer, evita cometer más imprudencias.

Ooooo

—¿Cómo es que llegué hasta aquí? —preguntó cautelosamente Serena ya que al tenerlo cerca, volvió a sentir algo extraño, recordó haberle dicho a Michiru que tenían que investigarlo y pensó que tal vez esa era una buena oportunidad.

—Pensaba decirte que te encontré en el parque, herida y sola. Pero, creo necesario decirte toda la verdad —resolvió y se puso de pie.

De pronto su ropa cambió y Serena lo vio en un traje parecido al de Darien cuando se transformaba en Endimion, pero llevaba también una máscara. Ella se levantó de inmediato e instintivamente buscó la salida, sin embargo, no pudo hallarla, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación sin aparentemente ningún tipo de salida.

—Lo siento, solo podrás marcharte en cuanto termine de hablar contigo, no antes —dijo Edward quitándose la máscara—. Sé que no es el modo de hacer las cosas, pero en este momento no encuentro otro modo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Serena después de calmarse, no podía perder el control. Además, en ningún momento sintió miedo de él. Lo conocía desde hace algún tiempo y siempre ha sabido que puede confiar en él.

Edward se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar frente a ella. La tomó de la mano y la guió a la cama en donde ambos se sentaron.

—¿Confías en mí? —ella asintió así que en lugar de iniciar solo relatándole todo, poco a poco empezó a devolverle los recuerdos.

 **Flashback.**

Serena con tan solo cinco años de edad, solía acompañar a su madre cuando viajaba a la tierra para hablar con los reyes, en uno de esos viajes, cuando salió al jardín conoció a alguien.

Él se presentó como Edward y a pesar de ser mayor que ella se quedó platicando y respondió todas las preguntas que ella tenía sobre el planeta tierra. Se quedó maravillada con todo lo que le contaba que cuando le informaron que era hora de marcharse, simplemente se puso triste. Para ella, los viajes que su madre realizaba a la tierra, siempre eran emocionantes y como le permitía acompañarla no podía ser más feliz.

A pesar de no permitirle mucho contacto con los habitantes de la tierra, mientras iba creciendo, siempre podía contar con la compañía de Edward, pero, no fue hasta que cumplió once años, que se enteró que era hermano del rey.

—Espero que mi hija no lo esté molestando —dijo la reina Serenity a lo cual el negó—. No se preocupe, me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder.

—No se preocupe, que su hija jamás molesta, al contrario, es una buena compañía —aseguró.

La reina no estaba segura si debía permitir o no esa amistad, pero, ya que la princesa parecía tranquila con su compañía, lo dejó pasar.

Con el pasar del tiempo, la princesa conoció a más integrantes de la familia real, excepto al príncipe, ya que por una u otra razón siempre estaba ausente.

Edward la había visto transformase de una dulce niña a una hermosa mujer. La quería de eso no había duda, pero poco a poco ese sentimiento fue transformándose en algo más profundo, tenía la certeza de que ella también lo quería, aunque también sabía que no de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. No solo la diferencia de edad era lo complicado, habían otras cosas en las cuales él prefería no pensar.

:::::::::::::

En una de las visitas, la princesa se había quedado dormida junto a un lago y el la había estado observando, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, tenía que hacerlo antes de marcharse. Su hermano, le había encomendado una importante misión, la cual debía cumplir y no decírselo a nadie, sabía muy bien que el peligro los acechaba y que en esos tiempos no podía confiar en cualquiera y tampoco tenía la certeza de cuánto tiempo estaría ausente.

Ella despertó y al verlo se acercó a él, le preocupó verlo tan callado.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó la princesa.

—Debo irme, me marcharé hoy en la noche —respondió tristemente—. Voy a extrañarte.

—¿Cuándo regresarás? —Temía no volver a verlo, era su amigo y no quería perderlo.

—No lo sé todavía, pero trataré de hacerte llegar noticias mías —aseguró antes de agregar—. Claro, si es que tú así lo deseas. —No quería perder el valor que había reunido así puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la princesa y le acarició—. Te quiero mucho.

—También yo.

Él sonrió ante su respuesta, pero sabía que debía aclararle todo.

—Creo que no de la misma forma en que yo lo hago. —Ella lo miró sin comprender sus palabras—. Eres sumamente especial, princesa. Estoy seguro que todos los que te conocen quedan fascinados contigo. Voy a decirte algo y quiero que me escuches.

—Claro, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

—Siempre me he sentido afortunado de ser tu amigo y espero poder seguir siéndolo. Pero, debes saber que me he enamorado de ti, me tienes cautivado. —Ella se sonrojó, nunca antes le habían dicho nada igual, tenía los ojos muy abiertos también a causa de la sorpresa, no sabía que decir, pero simplemente le sonrió, ella lo quería, sentía algo especial por él— ¿No vas a decirme nada?

—Yo, lo siento… todo esto es muy nuevo para mí, ni siquiera sé que es lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, sólo sé que eres alguien muy importante y a quién quiero tener en mi vida siempre.

Edward sonrió y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella hasta que finalmente los unió, fue un beso casto pero lleno de sentimientos que dejó a ella feliz pero llena de preguntas y al sumamente dichoso. Prometió comunicarse con ella en cuanto pudiera antes de despedirse.

:::::::::::::::::::

La princesa acababa de recibir una carta de Edward y estaba feliz, sin embargo, cuando quiso leerla fue interrumpida, sailor mars y mercury le recordaban que se le hacía tarde para entrenar. Ella les tenía confianza y les contaba todo de su vida, pero, cuando se enteraron de lo de Edward, no parecían felices, le aconsejaron que no se lo cuente a nadie más y que mejor se aleje de él, porque su madre jamás consentiría algún tipo de romance con él. Le hicieron ver que el mayor inconveniente era su gran diferencia de edad, y al ver que la princesa no pensaba escucharlas, utilizaron sus poderes para borrar de su memoria a Edward y ocultaron todas sus cartas.

Al poco tiempo, conoció a Endimion y, aunque a la princesa le parecía olvidar algo importante, no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Sailor mars y mercury estaban furiosas, no solo porque la princesa era la líder de las scouts sino también porque el príncipe de la tierra se había enamorado de ella y eso echaba a perder algunos de sus planes.

::::::::

 **Fin flashback.**

 **—** Entonces la guerra se desató y todos morimos, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de volver a verte —dijo Serena en cuanto dejó de recordar.

—Hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar en esta vida —agregó él.

Serena no sabía que más decir, la situación en sí era muy extraña, no esperaba algo como eso, aún así sabía que podía confiar en él.

—¿Me dirás cuál era la misión que te encomendaron? —Era mejor hablar de eso, que de cualquier tipo de relación que tenían.

 **—** Exactamente la que estoy llevando a cabo en estos momentos, preparar a un grupo especial de guerreros para cuando se desate la batalla y ahora los pongo a tu disposición, princesa.

Se levantó e hizo una reverencia ante ella.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Me parece que todas querian saber esta parte de la historia, ya me dirán sus opiniones.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	18. Chapter 18

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 18**

Darien estaba furioso, no podía entender porque no era capaz de encontrarla, por más que se esforzaba no podía hallar ni siquiera una pista para llegar a ella. Estaba lleno de miedo ¿y si los enemigos la encontraron y la asesinaron? ¿y si está en un lugar desconocido, completamente sola y pidiendo ayuda?

—No serás capaz de hacer nada si no te calmas. —Le recomendó Katherine a pesar de saber que de nada servirían sus palabras.

Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru, seguían buscándola y a pesar de que él quería ayudar, lo enviaron a su departamento para que descanse un poco, Katherine había tratado de ayudarlo, pero hasta ahora no había logrado nada.

—Ustedes tienen una conexión tan fuerte y especial que estoy segura que si conservas algo de calma y te concentras, podrás saber en dónde está o al menos si se encuentra bien.

Darien decidió hacerle caso, sabía que desesperándose no ganaría nada.

Oooooooo

Una vez superada la incomodidad que sentía Serena, se permitió escuchar de ese grupo de guerreros, estaba convencida de que la reina les había recomendado encontrarlos a ellos, así que era un gran paso.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el grupo era dirigido por Naoko y Andrew, en un inicio se mostró reacia, ya era demasiado saber que Michiru, Hotaru, Haruka y Setsuna estaban en peligro como para seguir agregando más de sus amigos a la batalla. Sin embargo, no tenía opción, ellos poseían grandes habilidades y además le dejaron claro que no iban a dejarla sola.

—Debes saber algo más. —Le había dicho Edward y ella no estaba segura de poder soportar otra sorpresa.

La guió hasta una habitación en la parte superior de la casa, al ver quienes estaban ahí se cubrió a boca para ahogar un grito, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, pero corrió hacia ellas.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —dijo Lita mientras lloraba, había esperado verla pronto—. Siento tanto haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo.

Edward le explicó que Lita fue encerrada por sailor mercury y mars y que casi la matan de hambre, pero pudieron salvarla a tiempo.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Mina? —preguntó incrédula, la veía muy herida.

—Fue secuestrada por el enemigo, la torturaron y le arrebataron parte de sus poderes. Cuando logramos llegar a ella, estaba prácticamente muerta, incluso ellos la dieron por muerta y la tiraron a las afueras de la ciudad —contó Naoko—. Es por eso que ahora ellos pueden utilizar su poder y como viste también su imagen para engañar a cualquiera.

Serena lloraba mientras se acercó a ella, no podía imaginar por todo lo que pudo pasar, necesitaba ayudarla, así que posó sus manos sobre ella y con ayuda de sus poderes, todas sus heridas desaparecieron, al menos las físicas, porque también imaginaba que todo lo que vivió jamás se iría de su mente.

Mina se levantó de inmediato, no podía creer que todo el dolor desapareciera tan rápido, al ver a Serena, al principio se mantuvo distante y finalmente la abrazó. También se disculpó por no haber estado con ella y luego debido a que era de suma importancia, les contó todo lo que sabía de los enemigos, les dijo sus nombres y lo que querían hacer, además de sus poderes y su posible localización. Les contó que la torturaron más al no querer revelar las identidades de las demás sailors y de la princesa.

—Lo siento tanto, debí saber que estabas en peligro e ir a buscarte. —Serena jamás se perdonaría el haberle hecho pasar por ese sufrimiento.

—No llores, Serena, que nada ha sido tu culpa —aseguró Mina limpiándole las lágrimas—. Yo no debía alejarme tanto.

—No, tú tenías derecho a esa vida maravillosa que tanto has soñado, no tienes porque luchar, puedes elegir lo que quieres hacer.

Serena les contó lo que estaba sucediendo en el milenio de plata, también de sus nuevos poderes y de las otras sailors. Les informó que Amy y Rei ya no formaban parte del grupo, aunque no dándoles mucho detalle de cómo ocurrió.

—Si así lo desean, les puedo borrar de la memoria todos sus recuerdos como sailors scouts y podrán vivir su vida tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de intervención de nuestra parte —aseguró Serena.

—Yo quiero seguir luchando contigo —aseguró Lita y se inclinó ante ella—. No solo te considero la princesa sino también mi amiga.

Mina dudó un poco, pero al final se decidió seguir los pasos de Lita, jamás se perdonaría volver a fallarle a su amiga.

Serena les otorgó sus nuevos poderes y aunque sería recomendable empezar el entrenamiento cuanto antes, decidió que lo mejor era descansar. Mina y Lita lo necesitaban, al igual que ella, y se dio cuenta que en ese día había recibido tanta información que no se le ocurrió ver la hora ni comunicarse con Darien o sus amigas.

Ooooooooo

En el milenio de plata, Luna acompañaba a la reina a todos lados, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba entrenando, pero siempre manteniéndose cerca de la reina, se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido, ella también había abandonado a Serena por un tiempo. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas sucedieran de otra manera, sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer para remediarlo era luchar, ahora como humana, tenía la oportunidad de estar presente en la pelea y proteger a las personas.

Ooooooo

Cuando Serena se apareció en el departamento de Darien, él corrió a abrazarla. Había sentido tanto miedo de perderla, que no quería soltarla, la besó y abrazó desesperadamente. Katherine se alivió al ver que Serena se encontraba bien, aunque se sintió incómoda al ver aquella escena por lo que decidió darles intimidad y se marchó a su habitación.

—Tranquilo, Darien, en ningún momento estuve en peligro —susurró mientras se apartaba un poco de él.

—No sabíamos en dónde estabas, te buscamos por todos lados —respondió tratando de normalizar su respiración.

En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta que sus amigas también debían estar preocupadas y de inmediato se comunicó con ellas. Mencionó que tenía algo importante que decirles por lo que tras despedirse de Katherine, ambos partieron rumbo a casa de Michiru.

Serena estaba muy nerviosa, no quería mencionar mucho de los recuerdos que tenía con Edward, además, no le veía sentido, tampoco es que ambos hubieran tenido una gran historia, así que decidió que mencionaría únicamente lo esencial.

Al llegar con sus amigas, se sintió más relajada, se disculpó por haberlas preocupado y empezó a relatarles lo ocurrido. Cada una mostraba diferentes expresiones, pero ninguna interrumpió a Serena, Darien sospechaba que había algo más, conocía a Serena y estaba seguro que había algo que le ocultaba.

—Creo que será mejor reunirnos con ellos cuanto antes —opinó Michiru—. Si son aliados, nos servirán de mucho.

—¿Y si son el enemigo y pretenden engañarnos? —cuestionó Haruka, no le gustaba nada como estaban ocurriendo las cosas—. Sabemos que el enemigo puede tomar la forma de cualquier persona, puede ser una trampa.

—Te puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos miente, ni pretenden hacernos daño —aseguró Serena. Sabía que eran personas en las que podía confiar.

Hotaru se quedó pensativa, le hubiera gustado decir algo, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio, no era el momento apropiado y si su princesa decía que eran personas de confianza, ella le creía.

—Si son antiguos guerreros de la tierra, me corresponde a mí hablar con ellos —dijo Darien. No quería desconfiar de la palabra de su novia, pero había algo que no le acababa de agradar. Y, era su deber proteger a todos.

Al final todos llegaron a la conclusión que era mejor ir juntos. Serena quedó en llevarlos al día siguiente. Tras despedirse de las chicas, se fue con Darien a su departamento, no le apetecía volver a la soledad de su casa, aunque, tampoco le agradaba la mirada que Darien le dirigía, él sabía que ocultaba algo y seguramente le preguntaría al respecto.

—Dilo —dijo Darien—. Sabes que jamás podrás ocultarme nada.

—No es nada, sólo algo en lo que debo pensar, no seas tan paranoico —contestó y continuaron en completo silencio.

Al llegar, Katherine mencionó algo sobre una emergencia en el hospital y ambos se marcharon. Serena no tuvo más opción que quedarse sola en ese lugar y como iba a estar de todos modos sin compañía, regresó a su casa.

Oooooooo

Naoko miraba con impaciencia a su padre, parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero, al mismo tiempo un poco alterado. No tenía idea de que le preocupaba, así que no tenía nada más que hacer que esperar, cuando él quisiera hablar, sin duda ella estaría dispuesta a escucharlo.

Andrew también lo miraba, sabía que algo se avecinada y por las conversaciones que había mantenido con Edward, no estaba del todo convencido de que todo saldría bien. En el pasado no pudieron hacer mucho para defender a su planeta…

Ooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó tarde, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche pensando, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero era inevitable. Estaba confundida, había tantos recuerdos en su memoria, que le dolía cabeza cada vez que alguno llegaba a su mente, aún así se levantó, al darse cuenta que sus amigas la estarían esperando. Y, no se equivocó, en cuanto salió de la casa: Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru estaban frente a ella.

Michiru le informó que Darien intentó localizarla y al no conseguirlo, le dejó a ella el mensaje. Serena no recordó haber recibido alguna llamada, pero, al revisar su teléfono vio muchos mensajes y llamadas de su novio. El saber que Darien no iría con ellos ese día, le entristeció.

Ooooo

Andrew salió a recibirlas, saludó con alegría a Serena y a las sailor scouts aunque una de ellas miraba todo aun con desconfianza. Las llevaron al salón en donde estaba Edward, Naoko, Mina y Lita. Todas se acomodaron y escucharon lo que Edward tenía que decirles. Básicamente les repitió lo que Serena ya les había contado. Además, Mina y Lita también confirmaron lo que les había pasado.

—¿Te has comunicado con la reina Serenity? —preguntó Edward. Él había logrado una corta comunicación, no logró averiguar mucho.

—Nos envía pequeños mensajes, no podemos hacer mucho, sólo entrenar y repeler los ataques cuando aparecen. Sabemos que habrá una gran batalla, pero, no sabemos cuándo —contestó Serena, si bien ya sabían mucho sobre el enemigo, no podían estar tranquilos.

—En ese caso, será mejor que entrenen junto a los guerreros de la tierra, es mejor mantenernos unidos —intervino Naoko.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que esto no es una trampa? —preguntó Haruka.

Serena no dijo nada, se limitó a escuchar la respuesta de Edward, sabía que Haruka no confiaba en cualquiera y menos en tiempos tan complicados como aquel, pero, le hubiera gustado que ella confiara en su criterio.

Después de unas cuantas preguntas más, pasaron a la sala de entrenamiento. El grupo que había entrenado Edward era de cinco personas: Andrew, Naoko, Maya, Stefan y Albert. A más de ellos había otro grupo de diez personas, quienes aseguraron estar dispuestos a luchar a su lado.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	19. Chapter 19

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 19**

Mientras las sailors scouts luchaban contra ellos, Serena salió un momento, necesitaba hablar con Edward. Había todavía cosas que no las tenía claras. Hablaron brevemente de alguna estrategia, de las habilidades que poseía cada guerrero, de algunos asuntos del pasado.

—¿Debería ser Darien quién trate esto contigo? —preguntó Serena, Darien lo había mencionado la noche anterior y no estaba de más preguntar.

—No, está bien que tú estés a cargo —respondió sentándose a su lado—. Nosotros no nos conocemos, así que no habría la suficiente confianza.

—¿En el pasado fueron cercanos?

—Tal vez deberíamos olvidar algunas cosas del pasado ya que no tiene nada que ver con lo que somos ahora, sin embargo, te responderé. No conviví lo suficiente con él como para que hayamos sido grandes amigos, pero si le tenía un gran aprecio y afecto.

Serena se quedó pensando en cómo procedería, debía aceptar que Edward tenía razón. Él y Darien jamás habían cruzado palabra, así que sería más fácil ser ella la intermediaria.

—No quiero que mi cercanía te ponga incómoda —dijo con tristeza—.Hemos sido buenos amigos y pretendo que sigamos siéndolo.

—Es solo que… —dejó la frase inconclusa, tenía tanto que preguntar, pero no parecía la mejor ocasión.

—Ya te lo he dicho, lo que fuimos en nuestra vida pasada no tiene porque influir en lo que ahora somos —aseguró. Al ver que ella aún se mantenía alerta, agregó— ¿Te sentirías mejor si olvidaras nuestra amistad pasada?

—Probablemente, pero no es algo que deseo. No me malinterpretes. En este momento, todavía no proceso bien toda la información que he recibido, sin embargo, no me molesta tu cercanía, sabes bien que te quiero y aprecio mucho y eso no va a cambiar. —Aseguró, realmente no deseaba perder su amistad—. Lo que lamento es que más personas queridas se vean involucradas en la batalla, ponerlas en peligro, no sé, siento la necesidad de protegerlos a todos y al mismo tiempo, sé que no podré enfrentarme sola a los enemigos.

—Jamás te dejaríamos sola. —Le recordó y sonrió—. Eres una mujer muy valiente, y agradezco estar dentro de las personas a las que quieres, pero, del mismo modo en que anhelas protegernos, ten por seguro que todos los que estamos aquí daríamos la vida por ti.

Serena se quedó en silencio, se sentía infinitamente agradecida con todos sus amigos, y, a pesar de que el miedo no iba a desaparecer, tenía más motivos para luchar y proteger el mundo que amaba.

No podía negar que también estaba bastante confundida, amaba a Darien de eso no tenía duda, pero, Edward también era importante, lo fue desde el momento en que lo conoció y el saber que tenían un pasado en común multiplicó ese cariño. No sabía qué tipo de sentimientos tenía hacía él en el pasado, aunque eso en realidad no importaba, lo importante era el presente, tal como él le dijo.

Edward se acercó a abrazarla, trataba de reconfortarla y con su gesto, trasmitirle aunque sea un poco de tranquilidad. Serena se dejó abrazar, lo necesitaba.

Oooooo

Katherine entró al departamento sintiéndose agotada, no había dormido en toda la noche y lo único que deseaba era dormir. Darien le había dicho que iría a buscar a Serena y lo más probable era que no regrese. Así que podría descansar tranquila, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía mantenerse alerta. Se sentía vigilada, aunque aparentemente no había nadie observándola, para más seguridad, cerró las cortinas y ventanas de todo el lugar, aseguró bien la puerta y decidió alejar ese extraño presentimiento de su mente.

Ooooo

Serena se había asegurado de enviarle la dirección de la casa en donde se reunirían, al llegar, Darien pudo observar una gran mansión y antes de entrar, comprobó los datos para asegurarse de no haberse equivocado. Lo dejaron pasar, pero, apenas entró se quedó estático, ya había visto a Edward en un par de ocasiones, aún así no esperaba ver como abrazaba a su novia, ella parecía muy tranquila y feliz, sabía que no había nada de malo en el abrazo, pero la manera en que Edward la rodeaba y la miraba… Decidió hacerse notar y los saludó. Cuando su novia se percató de su presencia, pudo notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y se acercó de inmediato para saludarle con un beso.

Rápidamente, Serena le puso al tanto de su charla de la mañana y le informó que todos estaban entrenando. Darien quiso ir a conocer a todos los guerreros de la tierra, después de todo, el al ser el príncipe y guardián de la Tierra, le correspondía tratar con ellos. La cercanía con Edward, trajo a su memoria algunos recuerdos de su vida pasada, pequeñas conversaciones que sin duda le aclararon muchas cosas, aún así, no podía verlo como su tío o la reencarnación del mismo, sino como un completo desconocido.

Sabía que a Naoko no le agradaba, eso lo dejó claro por la forma en cómo lo trataba y hablaba. Al ser ella amiga de Serena, intuyó que se debía a la separación de ambos. Andrew fue una grata sorpresa, era su mejor amigo desde hace mucho, así que poder hablar con él sin ocultarle nada e incluso entrenar, le era muy gratificante. Le sorprendió lo bien preparados que estaban los guerreros, ellos le mostraron respeto y juraron lealtad, eran personas agradables e increíblemente poderosas y supo que podían ser grandes amigos. Apreciaba a las sailors scouts y estaba infinitamente agradecido con ellas por apoyar y ayudar a su princesa, aún así debía reconocer que entablar amistad con otras personas era gratificante.

Lo que no le gustó, fue la manera en que Edward miraba a Serena, como siempre procuraba estar cerca, no desconfiaba de su novia, sólo que no podía confiar en él. A veces veía como Serena también lo miraba y se sonreían, tenía el presentimiento que ellos tenían un secreto el cual no podían revelar y eso no le agradaba.

Aunque, no era por voluntad propia, todos se habían quedado en aquella mansión algunos días y muy a su pesar, no tuvo mucho tiempo a solas con Serena y tampoco pudo compartir habitación con ella, ya que su novia compartía habitación con sus amigas.

Salía de la casa para trabajar en el hospital y el resto de chicas para fingir seguir con su vida normal. La universidad también tenía estresada a su princesa y a veces parecía a punto de caer, además no conseguía localizar a las nuevas scouts, por más que se esforzaba. Y, aunque no le gustaba, tenía que admitir que Edward lograba tranquilizarla, animarla cuando ella parecía no querer escuchar a nadie.

Katherine también lo tenía preocupado, parecía paranoica, como si pensara que en cualquier momento alguien la atacaría, le contó sus temores, el prometió protegerla, pero como tenía que vivir temporalmente en casa de Edward no sabía cómo hacer para que se sienta segura.

Oooooooo

Serena sabía que las nuevas scouts estaban en otro continente o al menos nacieron en ese otro continente, así que al buscarlas prácticamente se sentía inútil. Edward le había aconsejado que se tranquilizara, que tenía que concentrarse para poder sentir su poder y hallarlas, pero con tantas preocupaciones no lo había conseguido. Por Darien supo que Katherine no la estaba pasando bien, así que acudió a buscarla.

Al entrar al departamento, pudo sentir algo, una energía que ella estaba segura haberla sentido antes, no era maligna.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Katherine, Serena negó con la cabeza y juntas pasaron a la cocina, en donde había café recién preparado y podían charlar.

—Darien cree que solo son imaginaciones mías, pero en verdad me siento vigilada —admitió Katherine no del todo convencida.

Serena se concentró en la energía, había una nueva acercándose lentamente, esa sí era maligna y sabía que estaban por sufrir un ataque. Ante la mirada sorprendida de su amiga, se transformó y puso un campo de fuerza en todo el edificio al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una explosión.

—Este no es un lugar seguro para luchar —dijo Serena, le preocupaba todas las personas que podían resultar afectadas.

Un monstruo apareció frente a ellas y señaló a Katherine.

—Permítenos llevarla y no te atacaremos. —Le dijo a Serena y quiso llegar hasta Katherine.

—Jamás —respondió con firmeza—. A mi amiga no la tocarás.

Katherine estaba muy asustada, no comprendía porque querían llevársela, estaba segura que en su vida no había hecho algo tan malo que amerite un final a manos de ese monstruo. Serena tampoco comprendía el interés del enemigo por Katherine, a menos que supieran que era su amiga y querían dañarla a través de ella. Lo descartó de inmediato cuando escuchó a la criatura decirle que aunque la proteja, le arrebatarían su poder,

—Yo no tengo poderes. —Se apresuró a explicar Katherine, cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos todo haya sido una horrible pesadilla.

—¡Mientes! —gritó el monstruo y las atacó.

Las llamas las rodearon mientras unas espadas se dirigían hacia ellas. Serena quedo indefensa al intentar proteger a su amiga. El fuego la quemó y su brazo quedó inútil. Al escuchar el grito de Katherine una energía bastante conocida le llamó la atención y a pesar de no estar segura todavía, sacó la pluma de transformación de sailor mercury y con dificultad la lanzo hacia ella.

Andrew estaba cerca cuando se dio cuenta del ataque y no dudó en transformarse y acudir en su auxilio, portaba una armadura y un espada. No tuvo tiempo de llamar a nadie más ya que apenas vio al monstruo atacó.

Katherine no sabía porque Serena le daba eso, aún así en medio del pánico que la invadía, siguió las instrucciones de Serena y ante la sorpresa de todos y en especial de ella misma, se convirtió. Al hacerlo, se asustó, pensó que definitivamente era un mal sueño, pero sentía las llamas cerca y eso era demasiado real.

"No puedo acobardarme ahora" pensó Katherine y tras escuchar las palabras de Serena, lanzó un ataque con el cual consiguió apagar el fuego. Serena, al ver a Andrew en problemas, se levantó y con esfuerzo lanzó su mejor ataque, ya había descubierto el punto débil de la criatura así que todos vieron como se desvaneció.

Katherine no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, se quedó en su sitio, esperando a que algo sucediera, vio como Andrew se acercaba a Serena, al recordar sus heridas, ella también se acercó.

—Lo siento tanto, todo ha sido mi culpa. —Quiso disculparse. Katherine sabía que el monstruo había ido por ella.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —aseguró. Para entonces, Edward también había llegado hasta ahí, así que entre él y Andrew la llevaron al sofá.

Ante la sorpresa de Serena, Edward pudo todo en orden y parecía que ahí jamás hubo una pelea. Serena con esfuerzo logró curarse, aún le dolía el brazo, pero ya había regresado a la normalidad.

—Gracias, Serena, me has salvado la vida —dijo Katherine y la abrazó.

—Tú también has hecho mucho, sailor mercury —respondió sonriendo, tratada de infundirle confianza.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	20. Chapter 20

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 20**

Después de que Edward y Andrew se fueran, Serena se quedó con Katherine, sabía que ella todavía estaba muy sorprendida e inquieta como para dejarla sola. Seguramente tendría preguntas, dudas y muchas cosas que decir.

En un inicio, Katherine decidió olvidar todo, dormir, pero sabía que no podía ignorar a Serena, por lo que finalmente se sentó a su lado y hablar. Apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que Darien y Serena tuvieran poderes, no le parecía justo que eso le suceda a ella, no estaba lista para algo así, no deseaba pelear con nadie y mucho menos con monstruos, por lo que en verdad se sintió tentada cuando Serena le dio la oportunidad de dejar sus poderes y olvidar todo lo sucedido, sin embargo, no podía aceptarlo. Serena le había salvado la vida, era su amiga al igual que Darien, aunque claro, el sentimiento que le unía a Darien era más fuerte y por lo mismo no podía abandonarlos a su suerte, la necesitaban o al menos eso creía y a pesar del miedo, tenía que unirse a esa batalla.

Escuchó atentamente como era que Amy y Rei perdieron sus poderes e internamente las maldijo por haber sido tan estúpidas y traicionar a Serena, además pensó que de no haberlo hecho, ella no estaría involucrada.

Por lo general, Katherine no era de tener muchos amigos, pero cuando llegaba a considerar a alguien su amigo, le era totalmente leal, así que a pesar de pensar que podía ser inútil o un completo desastre en las batallas, le juró lealtad, no como una sailor scout a su princesa sino como Katherine hacia su amiga Serena.

Darien llegó en la noche, Andrew le había contado lo ocurrido así que no se sorprendió encontrar a su novia todavía con Katherine, se unió a su conversación y aunque estaba preocupado por su amiga, se sentía feliz de saber que contaban con ella, él era quien más la conocía así que no dudaba de su capacidad.

Oooo

El haber encontrado a sailor mercury le preocupaba y aliviaba al mismo tiempo. Si el enemigo había estado cerca de llegar a ella, eso quería decir que la nueva sailor mars también estaba en peligro y no podía permitirse que eso sucediera, así que tras abandonar la casa, Serena se dirigió al parque, el cual se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. En la mitad, había un hermoso lago, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos. Se transformó en la princesa e intentó sentir el poder de sailor mars para poder hallarla.

—Si todas nos unimos, quizá tengamos más posibilidad —comentó Michiru.

Mina se había dado cuenta de la salida de Serena y tras adivinar lo que pretendía, llamó a las demás sailor scouts y fueron tras ella.

Al ver a sailor Venus, Júpiter, Saturno, Neptuno, Urano y Mercurio frente a ella, Serena se llenó de confianza y tras tomarse todas de las manos y unir sus poderes, logró hallar lo que buscaba, desapareció y llegó a un lugar desconocido en donde una joven era atacada, se alivió de haber llegado a tiempo y al ser igual del que atacó a Katherine, logró derrotarlo finalmente.

La joven le agradeció por haberle ayudado, Serena le contó cómo había llegado hasta ahí, Elizabeth, realmente no se sorprendió, había tenido algunos sueños en los que prácticamente conoció la historia. Ella no tenía familia, había vivido en un orfanato la mayor parte de su vida y ahora vivía sola alejada de la ciudad, por lo que cuando Serena le ofreció la oportunidad de no recibir sus poderes, lo descartó de inmediato, sabía que tenía un destino que cumplir y le alegraba que no iba a estar sola.

Serena regresó junto con Elizabeth al lugar en donde había desaparecido y la presentó a las otras chicas, todas estaban felices por haberla encontrado y juntos partieron nuevamente para la mansión, sin percatarse que eran vigiladas por el enemigo.

Ooooooooo

—Es hora de atacar, no podemos permitir que se vuelvan más fuertes —dijo Sigfrid y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

—La batalla final ha llegado —añadió Xirgu—. Medea, prepara a todos los guerreros, dentro de unas horas, sembraremos el caos en este lugar.

Ooooo

Al llegar a casa, las sailors scouts se fueron a dormir. Serena se quedó en el jardín, contemplando la luna, tenía un extraño presentimiento pero no había querido alarmar a nadie. Darien la vio de lejos, la había visto salir, al igual que a las otras chicas, pero al tener la certeza de que no corría ningún peligro decidió esperarla. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Te amo tanto Serena —susurró y besó el cuello de su amada—. No sabría que hacer sin ti.

Serena sonrió y se mantuvo a su lado, estar entre los brazos del hombre que amaba le hacía sentir feliz y segura.

—Eres totalmente correspondido —dijo ella y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo—. Te voy a amar siempre.

Sus labios se acercaron lentamente y se fundieron en un dulce beso que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado. La falta de aire los hizo separarse, aún así no apartaron la mirada del otro. De pronto, Serena sintió un mareo y Darien la sujeto firmemente, ella alegó a la falta de descanso, no quería decirle que llevaba días sintiéndose mal, no hacía falta preocuparlo más.

—Te acompaño hasta tu habitación —ofreció Darien, la notaba cansada y no quería robarle minutos de sueño.

Serena se negó, dijo que prefería pasar tiempo con él ya que últimamente no habían compartido mucho tiempo. Por alguna razón se sentía inquieta y no quería perder tiempo valioso. Se acercó nuevamente a su novio y lo besó, con desesperación, con pasión, miedo, pero sobretodo con mucho amor. Anhelaba tanto volver a estar con él, que no le importaba el sitio, Darien también la deseaba, pero no podía hacerla suya en esa mansión, se trasladaron a la casa de ella y se entregaron sin reservas.

Oooooo

Edward observó desde su ventana lo que ocurría en su jardín, no podía negar su tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de que su Serena siempre tendría a su amado con ella, porque de algo estaba seguro, de que él haría lo posible por proteger a todos aún a costa de su vida.

Oooo

Todos los guerreros y los monstruos estaban listos, tan solo esperaban la orden de sus jefes para iniciar. Las indicaciones eran claras, destruirían la ciudad junto con todos sus habitantes y en cuanto las sailors scouts salgan, ellos las atraparían, era un ataque sorpresa y no podían fallar.

Ooooooo

Darien y Serena sintieron la energía maligna más cerca que nunca y se pusieron alertas, regresaron a casa de Edward en donde encontraron a todos de pie. La imagen de la reina de la luna apareció frente a ellos y les habló del ataque, además les aseguró que harían todo como lo acordaron en un inicio, trasladarían la batalla al milenio de plata, no permitirían que nadie en la ciudad corriera peligro, para lo cual, necesitaba la ayuda de su hija, de Darien y de Edward.

La reina les indicó en qué puntos debían ubicarse cada uno y todo lo que debían hacer para llevar a cabo su plan. Mientras ellos se encargaban de eso, las sailor scouts y los guerreros tenían que pelear y proteger a todos, ya que el ritual tomaría algo de tiempo.

Sailors mars y mercury, al no haber tenido tiempo de entrenar, se sentían asustadas, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que podrían controlar sus poderes, algo dentro de ellas les decía que sabrían como luchar.

Ooooo

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Rei despertó alertada por su abuelo, unos monstruos estaban atacando el templo, por instinto, quiso convertirse y luchar, sin embargo, la realidad la golpeó, no había conseguido recuperar sus poderes. El monstruo la tenía sujeta, sus esfuerzos por defenderse fueron en vano, cuando pensó que inevitablemente moriría, alguien atacó al monstruo. Frente a ella vio como sailors mercurio la defendía, estaba cien por ciento segura que no era Ami a pesar de no ver su rostro, luego llegó sailor Neptuno y la ayudó, juntas derrotaron a ese monstruo.

Le hubiera gustado preguntar quién era esa chica y porque tenía los poderes de Ami, Al imaginarse que alguien más tenga sus poderes se llenó de furia, porque se dio cuenta que las habían reemplazado. Quiso protestar, pero sintió un fuerte golpe y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

La situación de Ami no fue diferente, se sentía impotente por no poder defenderse, con rabia, tuvo que aceptar que alguien la ayude, estaba segura que a Hotaru no le hacía gracia tener que salvarla, y a ella tampoco le parecía bien estar indefensa. No tardó en darse cuenta que tanto ella como Rei fueron reemplazadas y prometió vengarse antes de que la oscuridad llegara a ella.

La ciudad se había vuelto un caos, varios monstruos fueron destruidos por los guerreros y las sailors, sin embargo, sus enemigos les superaban en número. De un momento a otro, la ciudad por completo quedó en la oscuridad, no podía verse nada y todos eran atacados con descargas eléctricas.

Serena, al sentir el ataque, quiso acudir a ayudar, pero sabía que no podía, faltaba poco para ser trasladados todos al milenio de plata, en donde había más soldados listos para auxiliarlos. Así que se concentró más, no podía permitirse ningún error. A pesar de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Darien y Edward se mantuvieron firmes en su sitio confiando en que pronto todo acabaría.

Desde el milenio de plata, la reina con Luna y Artemis a su lado y rodeados por un gran ejercito se preparaban para recibir al enemigo. No sabían lo que les depararía el futuro, las sailors y los guerreros de la tierra, estaban heridos, por lo que esperaba tener la oportunidad de curarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Medea se dio cuenta de las intenciones de los príncipes y decidió atacarlos directamente a ellos, se acercó a Serena y cuando iba a atravesarla con la espada, una gran explosión ocurrió en el cielo y todos fueron envueltos por la niebla, el dolor de todos había desaparecido, pero al abrir los ojos…

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	21. Chapter 21

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 21**

Serena no estaba segura de donde se encontraba, se suponía que debía estar en el milenio de plata, luchando y protegiendo a los que amaba, pero, en lugar de eso, estaba en un campo de flores, sola sin saber qué hacer, a lo lejos, pudo divisar la figura de alguien en el suelo y acudió en su ayuda. Se dio cuenta que se trataba de Edward e intentó despertarlo, afortunadamente, no tardó en conseguirlo.

 **—** ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Hicimos algo mal?

—No lo creo. —Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos intentando despejar el dolor de cabeza que sentía—. Trata de mantenerte tranquila.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré en unos minutos —aseguró y tras calmarse, el dolor desapareció. Ambos se pusieron de pie—. Estoy seguro que la batalla se está desarrollando en el milenio de plata.

—¿Entonces por qué no estamos allá?

—Algo pasó durante la explosión, tal vez quedamos en alguna dimensión paralela, pero, te puedo asegurar que llegaremos a la batalla —comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió.

Tuvieron que detenerse ya que frente a ellos empezaron a pasar varias imágenes, eran sus recuerdos, no entendían lo que sucedía, pero se quedaron quietos. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, pero al llegar a la imagen en el que ellos casi se besaban, todo se detuvo.

—Vas a tener que disculparme —dijo Edward y antes de que ella lograra responder algo, la besó.

Ooooo

Darien buscaba con la mirada a Serena mientras luchaba con sus enemigos. Habían aparecido en el milenio de plata tal y como lo planearon, sin embargo, no encontraba a Serena por ningún lado y eso le aterraba.

Al llegar, la reina tenía preparado a su ejército y se unieron en la batalla, algunas sailors scouts estaban muy heridas por lo que él se apresuró a curarlas, tenía miedo de que su princesa se encontrara en peores condiciones, deseaba tenerla a su lado y ayudarla.

Vio como poco a poco sus enemigos empezaban a caer, pero sabía que los líderes no estaban ahí, tenía que buscarlos y acabar con ellos.

—Están en el palacio —dijo Venus cerca de él—. Han atrapado a Hotaru y a Lita.

Sailor plut apareció de pronto a su lado dispuesta a combatir.

—Usted tiene que llegar a ellas, príncipe —dijo plut—. Nosotras lo protegeremos para que llegue ahí.

Darien asintió y tras esquivar varios ataques consiguió llegar a la entrada del palacio, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver en el suelo a la reina, llena de sangre, la curó de inmediato, pero siguió inconsciente así que la ocultó en una habitación para mantenerla a salvo.

Ooooo

Serena, a pesar de estar desconcertada, se apartó de inmediato, ella amaba a Darien y eso nada ni nadie iba a cambiarlo, miró molesta a Edward y empezó a caminar sin decir nada, se dio cuenta que él la seguía de cerca, pero no le importaba, en esos momentos lo más importante era llegar a la pelea.

Desde que recuperó sus recuerdos con Edward, siempre sintió duda de que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera olvidado, de como hubiera sido su relación, pero, no iba a mentir, había anhelado sentir sus labios, sentía la necesidad de cerrar una historia, aunque claro, entre ellos nunca pasó nada. Quería a Edward, le tenía un gran cariño, pero sabía que no era amor.

—No quería que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera, pero, no quería irme sin haber probado tus labios —explicó él y la detuvo, necesitaba decirle todo—. Te amo, Serena y me siento afortunado de haberte vuelto a encontrar. —Ella quería hablar, solo que él no la dejó—. Sé que estás enamorada de Darien, así que no tienes que decir nada, es mejor dejar las cosas así.

Serena iba a replicar, pero, de pronto, todo se removió a su alrededor y de inmediato se vio en medio de la batalla. Apareció junto a sailor mercury, la vio en el suelo, casi sin vida, con un solo ataque, destruyó un monstruo, curó a su amiga, pero no pudo quedarse con ella, Urano le avisó que Darien fue en busca de los líderes y con la ayuda de sus amigas logró llegar a la entrada. Dio una última mirada a la batalla, vio como Andrew con gran agilidad peleaba, a su lado Naoko también luchaba por su vida, entre los dos se apoyaban y protegían.

Se sorprendió ver a sailor plut, ella le informó que dos de sus amigas habían sido secuestradas y temió lo peor, corrió dentro del palacio con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo.

Oooooooo

Medea sabía que no tenía tiempo para torturar a sus rehenes, tenía que arrebatarles sus poderes cuanto antes, se acercó lentamente a ellas. Se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de estar atadas, heridas y casi inconscientes no le tenían miedo.

—Haré esto de la forma más dolorosa posible —aseguró.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a ellas, las escuchó susurrar algo, no entendía sus palabras y ante su atónita mirada vio como sus poderes se desvanecían y frente a ella quedaban chicas normales y mal heridas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Se preguntó, su hermano llegó hasta ella y le gritó por su ineptitud, no tardaron mucho, de inmediato salieron en busca de la princesa, después de todo, ese era su principal objetivo.

Oooooo

Serena se sorprendió al ver las plumas de transformación de Hotaru y Lita en sus manos, sabía lo que eso significaba, ahora lo único que le mantenía en pie era la esperanza de aun encontrarlas con vida.

Corrió por varios pasillos, no recordaba que el palacio fuera tan grande, entonces se dio cuenta que todo adentro se había vuelto como un laberinto.

—¡Darien! —gritó esperando que la escuchara.

Continuó corriendo y se detuvo cuando frente a ella, encontró a su amado en el suelo, alrededor de un charco de sangre, ahogó un grito cuando vio los ojos sin vida de Darien, se dejó caer a su lado y de inmediato las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro.

Ooooooo

Cuando la mayoría del ejército cayó, Sigfrid salió para acabar con las sailors que todavía seguían de pie. Ellos eran poderosos, pero no esperaban que la princesa fuese a tener tantos aliados, tanto los guerreros de la luna como los de la tierra los estaban acabando.

Andrew fue el que salió a su encuentro y se puso frente a él, les ordenó a los demás que no intervinieran, quería ser él quien lo destruyera.

—Esta batalla es de todos —respondió Naoko y se puso a su lado.

—Esta batalla será uno contra uno —aseguró Andrew y Naoko no replicó, fue a ayudar a terminar con el último monstruo que quedaba en pie.

Oooooo

Serena no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, simplemente le parecía imposible, se aferró al cuerpo de Darien y miró estupefacta como este se desvanecía entre sus manos.

—Están jugando con nuestra mente —escuchó decir, detrás de ella, la reina Serenity la veía. Se puso de pie—. No te dejes engañar-.

—¿En dónde está Darien? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero seguro juntas hallaremos el camino.

Ambas empezaron a caminar siguiendo su instinto, cuando sintieron una poderosa energía, corrieron.

oooooo

Darien encontró a Lita y Hotaru en el suelo, se alivió al escuchar su respiración, tenían el pulso débil, quiso curarlas, pero no pudo, en ese momento alguien lo sujetó por la espalda.

—El príncipe ha caído en nuestras manos —dijo Medea riendo—. Ahora veremos que podemos obtener de él.

—De mí no obtendrán nada —aseguró, sabía que estaba atrapado, aún así, jamás permitiría que ellos se fortalecieran con su energía.

—No pierdas el tiempo, Medea —advirtió Xirgu—. Arrebátale sus poderes de inmediato.

Entre los dos, sujetaron a Darien para inmovilizarlo completamente, luego, Medea colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Darien y una energía oscura empezó a rodearlo. A pesar de la resistencia que ponía, cada descarga eléctrica le provocaba un dolor insostenible y sentía como su energía se debilitaba, lo cual se negaba a permitir, recordó que Serena le había explicado cómo podía eliminar sus poderes antes de que sean tomados por el enemigo, pero, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, dejó de sentir el dolor en su pecho y escuchó varias voces, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía ya que todo a su alrededor se había oscurecido.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Medea con dificultad mientras intentaba sacar la espada que tenía en el estómago.

Edward había llegado en el momento justo para evitar que los poderes de Darien sean arrebatados, había lanzado su espada a Medea mientras sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, sabía que no a pesar de haber lastimado seriamente a una de sus enemigos, el otro no sería fácil de vencer.

Xirgu de inmediato lo atacó y de un golpe, lo lanzó fuera de la habitación, no se molestó en ayudar a Medea ya que lo primordial era obtener los poderes del príncipe de la tierra, se acercó a Darien, pero nada pudo hacer, Edward de inmediato volvió al ataque y utilizando toda la energía que le quedaba, envió a Darien, Lita y Hotaru a otro lugar.

—Entonces serás tú quién me entregue sus poderes —dijo Xirgu.

Medea estaba en el suelo sangrando, rogaba a Xirgu para que la ayudase, pero él parecía no escucharla, sabía que no tenía sentido luchar y como su último esfuerzo, atacó a Edward por la espalda dañándolo gravemente, Xirgu estaba complacido con la ayuda y le dedicó una última mirada antes de ayudarla a morir rápidamente.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon, Graciela y marilu y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Cuando hay una batalla hay posibilidades de que una o mas personas mueran, no me vayan a culpar por eso.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	22. Chapter 22

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 22**

Serena no sabía si acercarse o no, ver a Darien frente a ella inconsciente, le hacía revivir sus peores temores, no sabía si era alguna otra visión, así que en un inicio se quedó a una distancia prudente hasta que reaccionó y corrió en su ayuda. La curación le tomó un poco más de tiempo, pero finalmente el abrió los ojos, al mirarla la abrazó, no saber que había sido de ella fue desesperante.

La reina los interrumpió y les hizo saber que Lita y Hotaru también fueron curadas, pero al haber perdido sus poderes también habían perdido todo sus recuerdos como sailors así que con la ayuda de Serena, las enviaron de vuelta a su planeta, cada una a su respectiva casa.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Darien? —preguntó Serena.

Él no recordaba mucho, les dijo como encontró a Lita y Hotaru y que fue atacado, pero alguien lo había salvado. Al principio pensó que fue Serena, pero al verla tan desconcertada supo que estaba equivocado.

Una explosión y varios gritos llamaron su atención, la reina les indicó que debían salir afuera porque ahí era donde se encontraban peleando.

Sigfrid había perdido su batalla con Andrew y a pesar de que este último estaba gravemente herido, aún se mantenía en pie, al lado de Naoko quién de inmediato había corrido a su lado.

Sailor Mercurio, Venus y Neptuno seguían en pie, estaban heridas al igual que algunos guerreros de la tierra y de la luna, pero todavía podían luchar.

Sailor Marte, Urano y Plutón habían sido atrapadas por los enemigos, y no dudaron en desaparecer sus poderes por lo que ahora estaban en el suelo, heridas e inconscientes con su vestimenta normal. Sus plumas de transformación también fue a parar a manos de Serena e inmediatamente las transportaron a su planeta.

La explosión que habían escuchado, fue provocada por Xirgu quién salió para unirse a la batalla, llevando a Edward consigo. Vio que aún tenía guerreros y de inmediato empezó a planear algo para poder tener alguna ventaja. Le había arrebatado sus poderes a Edward así que se sintió más confiado y ante la atenta mirada de todos, no dudó en atravesar una espada en el corazón de Edward con lo cual murió de inmediato.

Naoko miró horrorizada la escena y quiso correr al lado de su padre, pero su novio se lo impidió, Andrew la sujetó con fuerza, no podía permitir que también a ella le sucediera lo mismo.

Antes de salir, Xirgu se había fortalecido con los poderes de Medea y ahora iba a hacer lo mismo con Sigfrid, sabía que de esa manera nadie podría vencerlo. Cuando estaba cerca, una nueva explosión se escuchó y el milenio de plata fue cubierto por una densa neblina, al disiparse, los únicos que se encontraban de pie eran Darien, Serena y Xirgu.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? —cuestionó Xirgu, de antemano sabía que ellos habían sido los responsables.

—Han sido enviados a donde pertenecen —aseguró Serena.

En un acto desesperado, ella había enviado a todos sus guerreros a la Tierra, ver morir a Edward fue muy doloroso por lo que simplemente reaccionó, no tenía intenciones de ver morir a más nadie.

Los guerreros de Xirgu estaban inconscientes, pero aún permanecían en el milenio de plata.

—Nuestro principal objetivo era arrebatarte tus poderes, princesa, por lo que estaré más que satisfecho de hacerlo —aseguró riendo malignamente—. Sin embargo, este combate será uno contra uno y el príncipe está de más.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, uno de los guerreros se puso de pie y atacó a Darien envolviéndolo en una descarga eléctrica que lo dejó inconsciente. Serena trató de ayudarlo y con uno solo de sus ataques mató al guerrero. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada por Darien puesto que Xirgu inició la batalla, ella se defendió como pudo a pesar de saber que estaba en desventaja.

Cuando era atacada con los poderes de Edward, se llenaba de ira, no podía alejar de su mente la muerte de su amigo, quería vengarlo y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo aún corriendo el riesgo de morir en el intento.

Utilizó el cristal de plata y puso toda su energía en ese ataque, no sabía cómo, pero de algún modo necesitaba debilitarlo para lograr vencerlo, en ese momento, vio algo brillar sobre el cuerpo de Darien y con asombro descubrió que era su cristal dorado. Deseo poder acercarse a él para asegurarse de que aún se encontrara bien, desde su posición pudo ver que mantenía los ojos cerrados y que respiraba con dificultad.

—Esto es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte —escuchó en su mente e identificó la voz de Darien, no entendía a que se refería, pero con sorpresa vio como el cristal dorado se fundía con el cristal de plata y un inmenso poder arremetía en contra de Xirgu.

Lamentablemente, eso no fue suficiente, Serena necesitaba un poco más de poder y apenas lo pensó un nuevo cristal dorado apareció, esta vez frente a su estómago, era pequeño e irradiaba mucha luz, entonces supo de inmediato lo que significaba, cuando el nuevo cristal se unió al de ella, una luz cegadora apareció en todo lugar, Serena soltó el cristal y cayó rendida al suelo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para acercarse a Darien, intentó hablarle telepáticamente pero le fue imposible, ni siquiera consiguió abrir los ojos y de pronto ya no sintió nada.

Ooooooo

La reina Serenity sintió que el mal se había desvanecido, eso debería calmarla, sin embargo, no entendía porque tampoco podía sentir la energía de su hija y del príncipe Endimion.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarlos —dijo a su lado sailor Neptuno—. Pueden necesitar ayuda.

Cuando fueron enviados a la Tierra, todos estaban inconscientes, la primera en despertar fue la reina, seguida de sailor Neptuno, Venus, Andrew, Stefan, Albert y otros guerreros de la tierra y la luna.

Tenían que lamentar la pérdida de varios de sus valiosos guerreros, lo cual les hacía recordar lo difícil que eran las batallas. Naoko todavía no despertaba y sus amigos no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar ante la muerte de su padre.

—Todavía no recupero toda mi energía, me gustaría ir, pero debemos esperar un poco más —susurró, le hubiera gustado acudir de inmediato y al no hacerlo se sentía impotente.

Neptuno también se sentía impotente y no solo por no poder acudir en ayuda de su princesa sino también porque no pudo hacer nada para evitar que cinco de sus amigas perdieran los poderes y los recuerdos. Lita, Hotaru, Haruka, Setsuna y Elizabeth fueron enviadas a sus respectivos hogares ya que nada podían hacer para ayudarlos.

Ooooo

El milenio de plata, volvió a la normalidad, no parecía que ahí se hubiera desarrollado alguna batalla, todo estaba tranquilo. Solo una persona miraba por una de las ventanas, como esperando que alguien aparezca.

Después de unos minutos, su mirada se centró en la cama de la habitación, donde reposaba el cuerpo de su amada.

Cuando Darien había abierto los ojos, de inmediato se acercó a Serena, no había señal de ninguno de sus enemigos por lo cual supuso que ella logró derrotarlos, sin embargo, por más que utilizó sus poderes e intento sanarla, no consiguió que ella se recuperara, así que la tomó en brazos y la llevó a una de las habitaciones.

Sabía que las heridas físicas estaban sanadas, pero por alguna razón ella no abría los ojos y eso lo atormentaba. Pensó que necesitaba descansar, así que iba a esperar a ver qué ocurría, sabía que estaba viva, ella respiraba y parecía tranquila. La dejó ahí por unos instantes mientras buscaba a alguien más, pero al no encontrar a nadie, regresó a su lado.

Había pasado ya varias horas y se preguntaba como estarían los demás, más no podía arriesgarse a mover a Serena, algo le decía que debía mantener la calma y no apresurarse a hacer nada.

Ooooo

En la ciudad, todo parecía ser un día normal y cuando amaneció recibieron una buena noticia, el problema que los mantenía encerrados dentro de la ciudad se había desvanecido y ahora eran libres de entrar y salir. Todos iniciaban sus actividades normales sin ni siquiera percatarse ni acordarse de lo acontecido en las últimas horas.

Amy, corrió al templo de Rei para asegurarse de no haber soñado que era atacada por monstruos y salvadas por las sailor scouts. Apenas vio a Rei supo que era cierto, porque no solo estaba herida sino que tenía la misma expresión de miedo que ella.

—Nunca me había sentido tan indefensa en mi vida, Serena nos dejó sin protección al arrebatarnos nuestros poderes —dijo Amy.

–¿Crees que ellas estén bien? —preguntó Rei, sabía que habían ganado de lo contrario ellas no estarían con vida, pero ¿qué habría sido de sus antiguas amigas?

—¿Acaso importa? Lo que debe aliviarnos es el hecho de seguir con vida, estoy segura que de ahora en adelante nada podrá estropear nuestras vidas.

A lo lejos, tres chicos las vieron y corrieron a ellas contentos por tenerlas ahí. Amy y Rei se sorprendieron al verlos, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, jamás se imaginaron volverlos a tener frente a ellas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Amy.

Taiki les explicó que su princesa les había advertido del peligro que corría la Tierra y decidió enviarlos de regreso para ayudarlas, sin embargo, no pudieron llegar a tiempo ya que fueron capturados y cuando pensaron que no tenían salvación, aparecieron de pronto en el planeta.

—¿Cómo hicieron para derrotarlos? ¿Todas están bien, verdad? ¿Dónde está mi bombón? —preguntó Seiya de prisa.

Ellas se miraron sin saber que responder.

—¿La que va ahí es Lita? —preguntó Yaten y todos miraron en la dirección que señalaba.

No estaba muy lejos de ahí, pero al oír que la llamaban, Lita se detuvo y los miró, no entendía de donde la conocían y como ya se le hacía tarde para ir a la universidad, decidió ignorarlos y seguir su camino.

—¿Pero qué le sucede? —Seiya estaba desconcertado, el comportamiento de sus amigas era muy extraño—. Tenemos que encontrar a Serena, ella tendrá la respuesta.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon, Graciela y marilu y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Últimamente fanfiction no ha estado funcionando bien o al menos yo he tenido problemas para publicar, no sé bien que pasa. Así que espero que este capítulo si se vea.

En mi otra historia Mundo de mentiras, Perlita0689 me ha dejado un mensaje, no sé si leerá también esta historia, pero no tengo como responderle, así que si está por aquí, le agradezco sus palabras y le digo pronto empezaré con la continuación, no tengo una fecha específica ya que primero quiero terminar esta historia y en facebook no me puede encontrar, antes tenía un perfil ahí, pero lo he borrado porque no lo utilizaba mucho.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	23. Chapter 23

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 23**

Naoko no tardó mucho en despertar desesperaba, aún recordaba cómo murió su padre frente a ella sin que pudiera hacer nada, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, a pesar del apoyo de Andrew y de sus amigos, no podía tranquilizarse, las lágrimas fluían sin que ella pudiera controlarlas y el dolor que sentía en el pecho se acrecentaba a cada minuto.

Se dejó abrazar por Andrew y su mente se desconectó, podía darse cuenta que las personas le hablaban, pero ella no escuchaba, solo miraba el cuerpo de Edward y, a pesar de querer aferrarse a él, mantuvo su distancia mirándolo impaciente con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento se despertara a pesar de saber que eso no sucedería.

Seis guerreros de la Tierra también habían muerto, cuatro de ellos no tenían familia por lo que decidieron velarlos y enterrarlos junto a Edward, los dos restantes fueron enviados a sus familias para que ellos dispusieran que hacer.

Los guerreros de la Luna que fallecieron, serían enterrados en el milenio de plata, todos serían transportados por la reina una vez ella recupere toda su energía. No sabían a ciencia cierta que sucedió al final de la batalla, la única certeza que tenían era que el mal había sido derrotado.

En cuestión de horas, la reina pudo marcharse junto con los habitantes del milenio de plata, no se llevó a ninguna de las sailor scout porque ellas pertenecían a ese planeta, solo les prometió avisarles de inmediato en cuanto tuviera noticias de Darien y Serena.

Michiru sabía que no podía regresar a su casa, después de todo, ni Haruka, Hotaru o Setsuna se acordarían de ella y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, decidió esperar a que pase el entierro de Edward para tomar alguna decisión y se quedó en casa de Naoko, al igual que Katherine y Mina que tampoco parecían tener ganas de salir a la ciudad.

Oooooooo

Seiya tocó la puerta de casa de Serena, pero por más que insistió nadie salió, sabía que seguramente ella necesitaría descansar después de la batalla así que decidió dejar de insistir, él junto a sus hermanos recorrieron la ciudad intentando encontrar algún indició de la batalla o alguna respuesta a una de las tantas interrogantes que tenían.

A ellos nunca terminaron por agradarles Haruka, pero al verla andar junto a Hotaru decidieron acercarse y preguntar algo sobre la batalla. Lo que no esperaban era ver el desconcierto en los rostros de ambas chicas y mucho menos que los llamaran locos antes de alejarse lo más rápido posible.

—Definitivamente aquí está sucediendo algo extraño —dijo Yaten a lo que sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ooooo

La reina llegó al palacio y se sorprendió al ver todo normal, no entendía que había sucedido y se apresuró en buscar a su hija. Luna y Artemis habían ido con ella, aún tenían su forma humana porque ellos quisieron conservarla y la reina lo aceptó, así como también accedió a que volvieran a vivir en el milenio de plata junto a ella.

Darien sabía que había gente en el palacio, pero al notar que no era ningún enemigo espero a que llegaran hasta la habitación, no tenía intención de dejar sola a Serena.

La reina no tardó en encontrarlos y se acercó de prisa, preguntó por su hija, Darien le explicó lo sucedido, esperando que ella le dijera porque su princesa no despertaba.

—Agotó toda su energía, necesitará tiempo para recuperarse —dijo la reina más tranquila—. La has cuidado bien, puede que tarde un par de días, pero te aseguro que estarán bien.

Darien quiso preguntar a qué se refería al decir "estarán bien" pero fueron interrumpidos por Luna quien le informó que había otras cosas de las cuales tenía que encargarse y la reina se fue sin darle tiempo a nada.

Ooooo

Al día siguiente, Yaten junto con Taiki y Seiya fueron nuevamente al templo de Rei, querían respuestas y no se irían sin obtenerlas. Al llegar, no la encontraron, aparentemente estaba en clases, así que decidieron buscar a las demás, sabían que seguramente cada una se encontrara en sus distintas actividades, pero en algún momento tenían que aparecer.

—Será mejor que nos separemos, si alguien las encuentra, llama a los demás —opinó Seiya—. Yo iré a casa de mi bombón, Yaten ve nuevamente al templo de Rei y creo que Taiki podría ir a esa cafetería que frecuentaban.

Cuando los tres se pusieron de acuerdo, cada uno se fue por su lado. Quién tuvo más suerte, fue Seiya, él encontró a Mina saliendo de casa de Serena junto con otra chica a la cual no conocía.

Se acercó a saludarla con mucha emoción, sin embargo, ella se mantuvo distante.

Mina no podía decir que no se alegraba de verlo, pero estaba sorprendida por su repentina aparición, tal vez era la última persona a la que esperaba ver y siendo sincera, no deseaba hablar con nadie. Durante la batalla, habían sucedido tantas cosas que aún la tenían consternada. Su único alivio, era saber que Serena se encontraba bien, la reina les había asegurado que nada malo le sucedía y pronto regresaría, lo único que les pidió fue que revisaran si tenía algún mensaje de sus padres y cuando llegó a casa de su amiga, el teléfono sonó y los señores Tsukino le pidieron que le avisaran a su hija que llegarían la próxima semana.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Katherine, a pesar de que fuera obvio pues la había llamado por su nombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Quiso saber Mina dirigiéndose a su amigo.

Le explicó lo sucedido y como terminaron ahí.

—¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¿Dónde está mi bombón? ¿Por qué algunas fingen no conocernos? —cuestionó él sin darse cuenta que esta última pregunta provocó que ella desviara la mirada.

Mina se preguntó a quién habría visto, tal vez a Lita o quizá Haruka o Hotaru, jamás podría estar segura.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para darte detalles, tenemos que irnos. —Se apresuró a decir y comenzó a caminar. Katherine la siguió de inmediato y antes de que él pueda reaccionar, las dos habían desaparecido.

Ooooooo

En el milenio de plata, Serena había despertado por unas cuantas horas y nuevamente se había dormido, Darien estaba feliz, verla abrir los ojos provocó un gran alivio. No le importa tener que quedarse durante un tiempo indefinido viéndola a salvo, lo que importaba era estar a su lado, cuidarla y procurar su bienestar.

La reina, se había encargado del sepelio de sus guerreros, de cuidar a todos los que todavía habitaban el milenio de plata y procurar la tranquilidad de todos. Después de una batalla en la que hubo tantas perdidas, nada nunca volverá a ser como antes, pero todos sabían que podían seguir adelante y crearse un buen futuro.

Oooooo

Cinco días después, Serena había recuperado completamente su energía, pudo levantarse y recorrer el palacio. Ver y saludar a las personas, le hacía pensar que no fracasó en todo, que si pudo hacer algo bien, porque desde que despertó en lo único que podía pensar era en las personas que habían muerto sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, se recriminaba no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlos a todos.

Darien constantemente le repetía que de no haber sido por ella, todos hubiesen muerto. Serena trataba de no pensar en eso, aunque era una tarea imposible, simplemente los recuerdos acudían a su mente como un huracán, dejándola destrozada. Le hubiera gustado estar al lado de Naoko cuando enterraron a Edward, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo, tampoco se había comunicado con ella ni ninguna de sus amigas. Era consciente de que varias habían perdido la memoria y que otras sufrían por eso, sin embargo… No sabía cómo enfrentar las consecuencias de esa batalla.

Estaba también el hecho, de que, no sabía cómo interpretar lo sucedido al final, ella había visto como de pronto otro cristal dorado había aparecido y se mezclaba con su cristal y el de Darien ¿sería posible que ella estuviese…? Quería comentar lo ocurrido con la reina, pero su novio no la había dejado un momento a solas, lo cual, en parte agradecía, ya que necesitaba su presencia.

—¿Estás lista, princesa? —preguntó Darien, no podían retrasar más su regreso.

—Necesito hablar a solas con mi madre, dame unos minutos y estaré contigo —respondió.

Al ver entrar a la reina, Darien salió de la habitación.

Serena permaneció en silencio, no sabía que decir, ni como despedirse. La reina, le había incluso propuesto que se quedaran a vivir en el milenio de plata, después de todo, Serena era la heredera del trono, sin embargo, tanto Serena como Darien tenían motivos por los cuales regresar. Tenían una vida, familia, amigos a los cuales deseaba ver. No les molestaba permanecer en el palacio, pero sabían que ese no era su hogar.

—Lo harás bien, eres fuerte y sabrás tomar buenas decisiones, además tienes muchas personas que te aman —aseguró la reina—. Sólo te pido que nos mantengamos comunicadas.

—Vendré a visitarte con frecuencia —aseguró y la abrazó—. Gracias por todo, sin ti tal vez nunca lo hubiese logrado.

—No digas eso, estoy segura que sin mí, siempre hubiese encontrado el modo, eres demasiado noble, tu afán por salvar a los demás es tanto que aún sin mí, ustedes hubieran ganado —dirigió su mirada al vientre de su hija.

—¿Tú lo sabes no es así?

—Sé que serás feliz y formarás una gran familia —contestó sonriendo—. Deberías decírselo a Darien, él también se pondrá feliz.

—Tengo miedo, no me siento preparada, no sé si podré ser una buena madre.

—Lo serás, la darás mucho amor y la protegerás de todo.

Hablaron unos minutos más y después salieron, se despidieron de la reina, Luna, Artemis y los demás habitantes de ahí.

Oooo

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon, Graciela y marilu y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Últimamente fanfiction no ha estado funcionando bien o al menos yo he tenido problemas para publicar, no sé bien que pasa. Así que espero que este capítulo si se vea.

En mi otra historia Mundo de mentiras, Perlita0689 me ha dejado un mensaje, no sé si leerá también esta historia, pero no tengo como responderle, así que si está por aquí, le agradezco sus palabras y le digo pronto empezaré con la continuación, no tengo una fecha específica ya que primero quiero terminar esta historia y en facebook no me puede encontrar, antes tenía un perfil ahí, pero lo he borrado porque no lo utilizaba mucho.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	24. Chapter 24

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 24**

Taiki y sus hermanos estaban realmente confundidos, en esos días, no pudieron localizar a Rei, Amy y mucho menos a Mina o Serena. Se habían encontrado con Lita, Haruka, pero ellas simplemente se alejaban sin decirles nada. Todo en la ciudad, parecía tranquila, no había ningún indicio de que hubo una batalla, lo cual no entendían, sabían que algo pasó, pero no qué sucedió.

Pensaron en regresar a su planeta, preguntar a su princesa si sabía algo, pero no lo consiguieron. La condición para que ellos pudieran ir a ayudar, fue que no podían regresar en al menos un año, ellos habían aceptado por distintos motivos, sin embargo no esperaban encontrarse sin respuestas.

Lo que más los había sorprendido, fue el día en que vieron a Michiru, ella quiso evadirlos, pero ellos le cerraron el paso, entonces, Haruka había aparecido pensando que la estaban molestando, pero no porque pareciera conocerla sino porque no le pareció correcto, se fijaron que le hablaba como a una desconocida y ella sin responder salió corriendo de ahí.

Ooooo

Serena y Darien aparecieron en el departamento de él, ella esperaba encontrarse a Katherine ahí, aunque al no haberles avisado de su regreso seguramente se encontrarían ocupadas en otras cosas y ellos tendrían que buscarlos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —preguntó él cautelosamente, sabía que su princesa no se encontraba bien, que tenía muchos asuntos que resolver y sobretodo, que necesitaba tiempo y tranquilidad para superar todo lo ocurrido.

—Ir al cementerio —respondió.

Necesitaba ver a Edward y despedirse de él. Darien no objetó, él iba a acompañarla siempre y cuando ella se lo permitiese, sabía que Edward fue alguien a quién ella quiso mucho y siempre le estaría agradecido por haberle salvado la vida, sabía que si no fuera por su ayuda, él no estaría ahí junto a su novia.

Aparecieron en el cementerio, Serena le dijo a Darien que la dejara a solas unos minutos, caminó hasta la tumba, estuvo contemplándola por varios minutos antes de que al fin pudiera reaccionar, hasta ese momento, no se había permitido llorar por él, así que al ver su fotografía y su nombre grabado en aquella lápida, las lágrimas salieron por si solas.

Ella se dejó caer en el suelo, había querido mucho a Edward, él la ayudó en momentos difíciles, fue su consejero, amigo, lo llegó a considerar parte de su familia, en su momento lo amó, no sólo en su vida pasada sino también en la actual, pero era un amor distinto al que sentía por Darien. Edward fue muy importante y jamás podría estar más agradecida con él. No solo por salvar a Darien sino por todo lo que hizo desde que entró en su vida.

Darien acudió a ella unos minutos después y la abrazó, juntos se despidieron de Edward y salieron de ahí. Había sido difícil verla sufrir, pero él estaba seguro que ella se repondría y volvería a verla sonreír.

Ooooo

Michiru les avisó del regreso de Darien y Serena, por lo que Katherine, Naoko, Mina, Andrew y ella estaban esperando en la casa, desde que regresaron, no salían mucho de ahí, querían dejar que pase un poco de tiempo antes de volver a sus actividades normales .

Cuando vieron aparecer frente a ellas a Serena, Mina corrió a abrazarla con mucha emoción, mientras que los demás esperaban en su sitio. Andrew, saludó a Darien y le dijo que se alegraba de volver a verlos. Naoko se mantuvo en su sitio, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

Al separarse de Mina, Serena se dirigió a Naoko y le pidió hablar a solas, ambas estaban nerviosas e inseguras. De pronto Serena se puso de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo.

—Perdóname por no haber podido salvarlo. —Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Naoko se puso de rodillas y la abrazó, ambas lloraban por la pérdida de Edward.

—No es tu culpa, sabíamos que eso nos podía suceder a cualquiera —susurró Naoko después de unos minutos.

—Yo debí…

—No. —La interrumpió—. Tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste, nos salvaste a todos. Había riesgos, todos los conocíamos, él tomo su decisión al igual que todos.

—Pero…

—Mi papá está descansando en paz, él quería acabar con ellos y lo hemos conseguido, ahora seguramente estará tranquilo y deseará que seamos felices.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que no quisieras verme, de haberte perdido a ti también.

—Quería recriminarte el no haber estado conmigo cuando tuve que dejarlo ir, enterrarlo definitivamente ha sido… —dejó escapar un sollozo—. Yo, sólo quiero que estés conmigo, tener a mi amiga de regreso. Yo también me recrimino por no haberlo ayudado, sin embargo, sé que a él no le gustaría vernos así, tan tristes, porque nos amaba a las dos y en lo único que pensaba era en nuestra felicidad.

Oooo

Ami y Rei habían ido en busca de Darien, necesitan saber que sucedió y él era su primera opción. No habían querido hablar con los hermanos Kou porque no sabían que decirles, explicarles que habían perdido sus poderes sería difícil sin una buena historia inventada, no querían perder la amistad de ellos.

Sabían que Darien no se había presentado la última semana, lo cual les preocupaba y aliviaba al mismo tiempo, pensaban que de haber ido ellas a las batallas seguramente hubiesen muertos ya que al no verlos en la ciudad, era lo que creían que les sucedió a todos, o a casi todos, ya que se habían encontrado con Lita y Setsuna, pero ellas no las conocían, lo cual significaba que luego de la batalla habían perdido sus recuerdos, tal como les había pasado a ellas en una ocasión anterior.

—No nos queda más que seguir con nuestra vida normal, no creo que volvamos a saber de Serena o Darien —reflexionó Amy tras salir del hospital.

—Posiblemente destruyeron al enemigo, pero perdieron la vida —continuó Rei—. Y, al no estar ellos, las chicas que sobrevivieron no recuperaran sus recuerdos. —Habían buscado a Serena, Mina y Darien por todos lados, pero ellas no daban señales de vida.

—¿Qué les diremos a Taiki y sus hermanos?

—Que no recordamos lo ocurrido, solo algunas partes y que al final no sabemos cómo, también perdimos nuestros poderes y que estamos muy preocupadas porque no sabemos qué fue de nuestras amigas. —Determinó Rei, siguieron caminando y luego recordó algo importante—. Todavía no me has dicho que sucedió con Darien.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Amy confundida.

—Se supone que te acostaste con él y que quedarías embarazada ¿Te has hecho alguna prueba? Quizá si demuestras que es su hijo, puedas quedarte con todo lo de él y seguramente, él será el guardián de la tierra ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué te acostaste con quién? —preguntó detrás de ellas Seiya, asustándolas al instante.

—¿Qué tanto escuchaste? —preguntó Rei en respuesta.

Amy se mantuvo en silencio, la mirada que Taiki le dirigía no le agradó para nada.

Ooooo

Elizabeth caminaba sin rumbo, días antes, había despertado en el hospital, no recordaba que había sucedido ni que estaba haciendo en ese país, sólo sabía que debía buscar a alguien aunque aún no sabía a quién. Afortunadamente, una chica la había acogido y le permitió quedarse en su casa.

—¿Qué te sucede Lita? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—Tengo la sensación de que he olvidado algo muy importante, no sé, me he encontrado con algunas personas que parece que me conocen pero yo no los recuerdo.

Elizabeth tenía la misma sensación, pero cuando había salido, nadie dio indicios de conocerla.

Ooooo

Serena y Naoko se reunieron nuevamente con los demás. Todos le relataron lo sucedido en los últimos días, sabía que debía ser difícil que sus amigas no las reconozcan y no sabía cómo arreglar esa situación. Devolverles sus recuerdos no sería difícil, pero ¿sería eso lo correcto? ¿Qué sucedía si se sentían más tranquilas con una vida normal y sin recordar lo ocurrido en la batalla?

Escuchó que los hermanos Kou regresaron, por un momento pensó que a Darien no le agradaría la idea, pero, a él no parecía importarle.

—Serena, entiendo lo que quieres decir, a nosotras nos está costando mucho seguir con nuestra vida normal después de la batalla, pero también creo que son ellas las que tienen derecho a decidir qué hacer con sus vidas —dijo Michiru desde el sofá en el que se encontraba—. Conozco bien a Haruka y sé que de tener opción, ella elegiría estar nuevamente con nosotros.

—¿Y si nos acercamos a ellas y volvemos a ser sus amigas, así podríamos ver si se encuentran bien sin saber nada —opinó Serena aunque ella sabía que no era correcto tomar esa decisión—¿Qué te hubiera gustado a ti, Katherine?

—Esa pregunta es difícil, Serena —respondió y se levantó de su asiento para mirar por la ventana—. Yo no las conozco a todas lo suficiente, mi experiencia como sailor mercury viene desde hace unos días. Al único que conozco desde hace años es a Darien y no me gustaría olvidar todos los recuerdos que tengo de él, a pesar de todo, él forma parte de mi vida, una parte importante y no quisiera perderlo. No te voy a negar que lo que vivimos me marcó, a pesar de ser médico, nunca he visto morir a las personas de esa manera, no quiero imaginarme como hubiera sido perder a alguien que amo, es difícil, complicado, sin embargo, también es parte de algo en lo que participé, de alguna manera pude ayudar a otras personas, y, quizá lo mejor sería no recordar ciertos momentos, pero siempre hubiera pensado que me falta algo, que hay algo perdido de mi por algún lugar.

Serena se quedó en silencio, entendía todo lo que trataban de decirle y el dolor que es que alguien a quien amas no te reconozca.

—Tendremos que presentarnos ante ellas y hablarles —dijo Serena tras meditarlo.

—¿Las reunimos aquí? —preguntó Naoko.

—No, creo que será mejor buscar un lugar con el cual estén más familiarizadas, para que se sientan seguras —intervino Darien.

—Podemos ir a buscarlas a la mansión, seguro ahí están Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna, solo tendríamos que llevar a Lita y Elizabeth —propuso Michiru— ¿alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?

ooooo

Seiya y Taiki habían escuchado solo la última parte de su conversación por lo que ellas se aliviaron, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que debían hacer algo para arreglar el problema que ahora tenían con ellos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Darien dejó a Serena por Amy? —preguntó Seiya para estar seguro de que había escuchado bien. La última vez que los vio, no parecían muy contentos así que no tenía motivo para no creerles.

—No fue algo que lo hayan planeado, simplemente sucedió, se enamoraron —La defendió Rei—. Serena se puso como loca, yo traté de interceder, pero ya saben como es, en un arrebato nos quitó nuestros poderes, por eso no pudimos pelear con ellas.

—Pero si tratamos de ayudarlas —continuó Amy—. Esa noche, nos enfrentamos al enemigo, pero no pudimos hacer mucho, nos dejaron inconscientes.

Taiki las evaluaba con la mirada, simplemente no podían creer lo que decían, las chicas a las que conoció años atrás no eran las mismas que tenía en frente, algo había sucedido y si seguían escuchándolas nunca podrá saber que es. Uno de sus motivos para regresar, había sido Amy, él la quería, pero al verla y escuchar lo que había hecho simplemente no podía encontrar a la chica que él había creído amar.

Seiya por su parte estaba decepcionado, no sabía que había sido de Serena desde que se fue, deseo haberse quedado para ayudarla, y más sabiendo que Darien no la quiso lo suficiente, si la había engañado, más le valía estar muerto porque él no se lo perdonaría.

El sonido de un teléfono los sacó de sus pensamientos. Yaten los llamaba porque había encontrado algo importante y tenían que acudir a un lugar.

Oooooo

Yaten que había estado caminando por la ciudad, divisó a lo lejos a Mina, antes de correr hacia ella quiso primero asegurarse de que en verdad era ella, hace dos días, también pareció verla, pero cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de su error. Su principal motivo para regresar, fue ella, siempre quiso saber qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese quedado a su lado, él no era la persona más expresiva del mundo y ciertamente siempre se mostraba molesto por su cercanía, pero aquella rubia, le había hecho sentir algo.

Tras verla unos minutos más, se dio cuenta que en verdad era ella, pero no estaba sola, dos chicas a las que no conocía estaban con ella, así que decidió esperar a ver qué sucedía. Se fue acercando poco a poco sin que ellas notaran su presencia, minutos después, vio como Lita junto con otra chica llegaban al lugar, Mina se acercó a ella y aprovechó ese instante para con ayuda de sus amigas, llevar a Lita y la otra chica hacia un callejón sin salida. Yaten no entendía nada, Lita parecía estar a punto de golpear a las chicas y antes de que nadie pueda hacer nada, fue testigo de cómo todas desaparecieron, o eso pensó porque una chica lo estaba mirando fijamente y sabía que no era bueno para él estar ahí.

Antes de que algo más suceda, Yaten pudo llamar a sus hermanos y decirles su ubicación, no dijo mucho, pero lo suficiente para que ellos acudieran, sin notar la presencia de alguien detrás de él.

—¿Qué haremos con él? —preguntó Andrew a su novia.

—No lo sé, eso depende de lo que vio y de que esté pensando en estos momentos.

Yaten se puso nervioso, ni siquiera vio quien estaba detrás suyo y olvidó por completo que tenía poderes, los cuales podía usar si estaba en peligro, pero, él no pensaba en nada.

Oooooo

Serena, Michiru y Darien, fueron a la mansión de Haruka, no tocaron la puerta, simplemente utilizaron la llave que tenía Michiru y sorprendieron a Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna en el salón, ellas las miraban sin entender que estaba pasando.

Michiru fue la que habló, fue clara y precisa, a pesar de que en momentos parecían creerlas, se mostraron escépticas, a Hotaru le parecía emocionante lo que les contaban, mientras que Setsuna y Haruka estaban pensando en sacarlos de ahí, lo hubieran hecho de no ser por la extraña sensación familiar que los rodeaba.

Serena de pronto se convirtió en la princesa, dejándolas sorprendidas e hizo aparecer las plumas de transformación de sailor Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano y Plutón al mismo tiempo que en la sala se aparecían Mina y Katherine junto con Lita y Elizabeth, las últimas dos desconcertadas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Lita poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Elizabeth en realidad se mostró paciente, algo le decía que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

—¿No les han contado nada? —preguntó Serena a Mina y Katherine.

—Lo siento, no hubo tiempo, era esto o esperar a que Lita reaccione y nos golpee. —Se disculpó Mina.

Fue Serena la que habló entonces, les contó quienes fueron en su vida pasada y lo que había sucedido hasta tan solo unos días.

—Perdieron muchos recuerdos, deben saber que no todos son agradables, pero ustedes tendrán la última palabra, les daremos el símbolo de cada uno de sus planetas, si quieren recordar y saber quiénes eran y quienes somos nosotros, las tomaran, pero si deciden que quieren seguir su vida tal como está ahora, nadie las detendrá.

—Darien, tal vez debas ir a ayudar a Andrew —dijo Mina de pronto, ya que todas se habían quedado quietas sin saber que hacer—. Lo dejé con un pequeño problema —agregó, ella había visto a Yate, pero si se detenía a hablarle no volvería a tener otra oportunidad.

Darien asintió, y tras decirle algo a Serena se marchó, después de todo, era una reunión de sailor scout, no necesitaban su presencia.

Ooooo

Yaten simplemente se quedó en su sitio, esperando a que hicieran algo o por lo menos a que Mina regrese. Pero nada de eso sucedió, lo que pasó fue que Andrew le preguntó si sus hermanos estaban cerca, en ese momento notó que era alguien que conocía, él había visto a Andrew un par de veces, porque era gran amigo de Serena.

—Si vienen o no, no es tu problema —contestó molesto—. Así que si me disculpan, me retiro.

Pero Andrew quería hablar primero con él, así que le dijo a Naoko que debían llevárselo y cuando llegaron Seiya y Taiki los transportaron a casa de su novia.

—¿Por qué nos han traído acá? —Demandó saber Seiya.

—Solo queremos saber ¿por qué su hermano nos estaba espiando? —contestó Naoko enfadaba, sabía quiénes eran y no les agradaba, en su momento, había pertenecido al club de fans de los three light, pero ahora, le eran indiferentes, aunque ciertamente tenía ganas de matar a Seiya, Serena le había contado todo, al igual que Darien a Andrew así que a ninguno les agradaba.

—Tal vez porque andan secuestrando personas o eso me pareció —Se defendió Yaten.

Sus hermanos voltearon a verlo para saber si decía la verdad.

—Yo vi como Mina se llevaba a Lita y a alguien más, además debieron notar que tienen poderes ¿quién nos asegura que no son el enemigo? —continuó diciendo Yaten a sus hermanos.

Uno de los cambios que se había dado en los últimos años, era que al transformarse, los hermanos Kou ya no se transformaban en sailors star light sino en guerreros, su cuerpo no cambiaba. Sin embargo, cuando intentaron transformarse, nada ocurrió, se miraron desconcertados sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Por qué no podemos transformarnos? —cuestionó Seiya a sus hermanos.

—Quizá porque hemos bloqueado sus poderes, deben saber que aquí no son bienvenidos —dijo Andrew—. O, al menos no podrán hacer nada hasta que sepamos que están haciendo aquí o el guardián del planeta les de su permiso de utilizar sus poderes.

Antes de regresar del milenio de plata, la reina le enseñó a Darien como podía bloquear los poderes de seres extraños que quisieran llegar al planeta y atacarlos. No era tarea fácil, pero al haber unido el cristal de plata con el cristal dorado, tanto Serena como Darien habían obtenido nuevos poderes y esta vez iban a hacer todo lo posible porque ningún ser maligno pudiera atacarlos.

—Explíquennos de una vez, quienes son ustedes —exigió Seiya.

En ese momento, alguien apareció frente a ellos y sabían que él tenía las respuestas que buscaban.

Oooooo

Elizabeth, Hotaru y Haruka fueron las primeras en acercarse a tomar su pluma de transformación y al hacerlo todo en el lugar se iluminó y ellas cayeron desmayadas.

—No se preocupen, se recuperarán en unos minutos —aseguró Serena.

Setsuna aún se mostraba cautelosa al igual que Lita, pero finalmente se acercaron y tomaron su pluma correspondiente.

Serena y sus amigas, esperaron pacientemente a que despertaron y al hacerlo, aunque todavía se veían desconcertadas, sonrieron. La princesa les pidió que se transformaran y al tener frente a ella a todas las sailor scouts no pudo sentirse más feliz. Tenía de vuelta a sus amigas.

—¿Por qué tardaron en devolvernos nuestros recuerdos? —Quiso saber Haruka—. No puedo creer que las haya olvidado, nunca me perdonaré haberlo hecho.

—Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, he tardado en regresar y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, hay recuerdos que estoy segura ustedes preferirían olvidar.

—Los hay, pero también hay otros que jamás cambiaríamos por nada del mundo —aseguró Setsuna—. Gracias princesa por habernos salvado —agregó antes de arrodillarse frente a ella—. Siempre la protegeré y seré leal.

Las demás hicieron lo mismo, Serena les dijo que se levantaran, después de todo, ella sabía cuánto la querían y respetaban y el cariño era mutuo. Agradecía seguir poder contando con ellas, no solo como sailor scouts sino también como sus amigas, su familia.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon, Graciela y marilu y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Creo que este capítulo ha salido más largo de lo normal.

Cada vez estamos más cerca del final, dejenme saber si les gusta el rumbo que tomó la historia.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	25. Chapter 25

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 25**

Cuando Darien apareció frente a ellos, Seiya de inmediato se acercó y quiso golpearlo, pero un campo de energía lo impidió.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó Darien sin prestarle atención a Seiya.

Andrew le contó el porqué los llevaron ahí, así que Darien se dirigió a Taiki, le pareció el más sensato.

—Si vamos a hablar, será mejor que todos nos tranquilicemos y tomemos asiento.

Naoko, Andrew, Darien, Taiki y Yaten se sentaron, pero Seiya no pensaba obedecerlo. A Darien no le importó y empezó a hablar con sus hermanos.

—¿Por qué regresaron? —preguntó, necesitaba saber el motivo. Realmente no esperaba volver a verlos.

Taiki le respondió, no tenía caso ocultar nada, además, sabía que no les harían daño, en el pasado ya lucharon juntos ¿por qué iban a cambiar las cosas?

—Al menos no salieron perjudicados en la batalla —opinó Darien cuando terminaron el relato—. De todos modos, sus intenciones fueron buenas, aunque no llegaron a tiempo.

—NO VINIMOS POR TI, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE NINGUNO TENÍA LA INTENCIÓN DE SALVARTE —gritó Seiya.

Taiki le ordenó que se calme, la actitud de su hermano no les ayudarían a obtener respuestas.

—Tal vez no tenga poderes, pero aún puedo hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a Serena —siguió Seiya sin obedecer a sus hermanos.

Darien contó hasta diez para calmarse, de ningún modo iba a permitir que él lo saque de sus casillas, su relación con Serena iba bien y no pensaba hacer nada para que eso cambie.

—¿Qué sucedió en la batalla? ¿cómo es que ganaron? —preguntó Taiki.

—¿Dónde está mi bombón? —exigió Seiya.

Darien se tensó al escucharlo pero decidió restarle importancia y se concentró en responder a Taiki. Les contó sobre los guerreros de la Tierra y sobre sus nuevos poderes, no le pareció prudente contarle del milenio de plata, después de todo, eso le correspondía a Serena. Habló rápidamente sobre cómo se desarrolló y terminó la batalla y las consecuencias que tuvo.

—Así que por eso no nos reconocían —dijo Yaten recordando lo que había ocurrido con sus antiguas amigas.

Naoko no quería seguir escuchando, era muy reciente la muerte de su padre, así que se disculpó y se dirigió a su habitación, Andrew quiso ir con ella, pero al final su novia le pidió que acompañase a Darien.

—Si necesitas que alguien te proteja de nosotros, no debes ser muy fuerte y mucho menos debiste ayudar a Serena —comentó Seiya.

—¿Qué piensan hacer ahora, se quedarán? —preguntó Andrew.

—Hicimos un trato con nuestra princesa, no podremos regresar en un año —respondió Taiki—. Por lo que les pedimos permiso para quedarnos en su planeta.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —intervino Yaten—. ¿Por qué Amy y Rei se acordaban de todo y no tenían poderes?

Seiya miró a Darien desafiante, estaba esperando que él confesara haber traicionado a Serena para así golpearlo y estaba seguro que nadie lo detendría.

—Ellas fueron despojadas de sus poderes antes de esta batalla, ya no son sailor scouts —contestó Darien, no pensaba entrar en detalles sobre lo ocurrido.

—¿Por qué no dices el motivo o quieres que lo diga yo? —No le dio tiempo a responder—. Sé que engañaste a Serena con Amy.

Oooooooo

Tras una larga plática, Serena estaba lista para terminar el día y regresar a casa, estaba muy cansada y solo deseaba dormir. Sabía que sus padres llegarían al día siguiente y debía ordenar su casa para su llegada.

Pensó en llamar a Darien, aún había algo que no le había dicho, por como la miraba, sabía que Setsuna conocía la noticia, pero también sabía que no diría nada sin su aprobación.

—¿En qué tenía que ayudar Darien a Andrew? —preguntó a Mina, no quería interrumpir nada importante.

Mina dudó en decirle, pero al final lo hizo. Serena sabía que una conversación con los hermanos Kou no era precisamente algo en lo que Darien quisiera estar, pero ella tampoco se sentía con ánimos de verlos. Estaba enojada con Seiya por como procedió, pero a sus hermanos todavía los apreciaba, dudó un momento, pero finalmente decidió que era mejor descansar, tenía que hacerlo, por el hijo que estaba esperando.

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa —dijo finalmente, aunque no quería estar sola, no podía estar sola, no sin que regresen sus pesadillas.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir si lo deseas —propuso Michiru al ver su semblante—. Siempre serás bienvenida.

—Lo siento, tengo mucho por ordenar, además mañana llegan mis padres y no quiero que se den cuenta que he estado fuera de casa.

—En ese caso podríamos acompañarte —dijo Mina, la verdad era que ella también quería compañía—. ¿Qué te parece?

Al final, Mina, Setsuna, Lita, Hotaru y Elizabeth la acompañaron. Michiru y Haruka prefirieron quedarse en casa y Katherine se regresó a casa de Naoko, le prometió a Serena darle un mensaje a Darien.

Ooooo

Darien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no tenía idea de donde había sacado algo tan descabellado, aunque luego de pensarlo, si ellos habían visto a Amy y Rei seguramente ellas les dieron esas falsas noticias. De todos modos, no le importaba lo que él o sus hermanos piensen, ya que Serena, sabía la verdad, ella era consciente de su amor y nada más importaba.

—Las únicas que traicionaron a Serena fueron Amy y Rei, nadie más —aseguró Andrew al ver que su amigo no pensaba responder.

—Si no tienen más preguntas, será mejor que se retiren —dijo Darien y se puso de pie.

Tenía una conversación pendiente con Seiya, pero ese no era el momento adecuado, no frente a todos ellos.

En ese momento llegó Katherine y lo abrazó, se acercó a su oído para decirle el recado de Serena. Darien le preguntó si regresaría al departamento y ella le contestó que sí, que necesitaba volver para sentirse más tranquila. Luego fue a hablar con Naoko y le agradeció que la hospedara, recogió las pocas pertenencias que tenía ahí y se marchó junto a Darien.

Seiya la recordaba, la había visto salir de casa de Serena junto con Mina, pero Darien no se molestó en presentarla y tras ser ignorados completamente, él y sus hermanos salieron del lugar.

Ooooo

Después de llegar junto a Katherine al departamento y platicar con ella, llamó a Serena, sabía que estaba con sus amigas y no quería molestarlas. En el milenio de plata, había pasado a su lado el día y la noche por lo que no estar con ella la hacía extrañarla. Aunque tenía que acostumbrarse, los señores Tsukino regresaban de viaje y sabía que el papá de su novia no permitiría que ella duerma fuera de casa. Así que había llegado el momento, él lo sabía, y estaba determinado a llevar a cabo su plan. Iba a pedirle matrimonio, tenía listo el anillo y estaba seguro que aceptaría, era el momento de iniciar su vida juntos.

Ooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya se presentó en casa de los Tsukino, tenía que hablar con Serena y preguntarle como había ocurrido todo durante la batalla. A pesar de sus protestas, sus hermanos lo acompañaron, así que muy temprano todos se presentaron ahí, Lita fue quién les abrió la puerta y a pesar de estar feliz por haberlos visto no estaba segura si era el mejor momento.

—Pensé que no nos recordabas. —Le dijo Yaten mientras entraban a la casa.

—He recuperado mis recuerdos al igual que todas —respondió sin dar mayores detalles.

Se encontraron con Mina que todavía les veía cautelosa, pero les sonrió con amabilidad. También saludaron a Setsuna y Hotaru quienes ya iban de salida, conocieron a Elizabeth y finalmente Serena también los saludó con cortesía, pero cuando Seiya quiso abrazarla ella se apartó y mantuvo su distancia.

—¿Qué te sucede, bombón? —preguntó Seiya al ver su actitud, la verdad es que todas parecían muy cambiadas y no sabía cómo actuar ante ellas.

—Han ocurrido varias cosas en estos últimos años. —Se limitó a decir—. Supongo que ustedes también han cambiado.

Taiki prestaba mucha atención a lo que hablaban y se dio cuenta que Serena solo mantenía una actitud distante con Seiya ya que con ellos parecía la misma. Serena les relató lo que había sucedido durante la batalla, evitó decirles del milenio de plata ya que no le parecía que debía contar mucho sobre eso.

—Darien me dijo que ya se los había contado todo —mencionó Serena después de terminar su relato—. No sé porque quieren que se los confirme, él no les mentiría.

Seiya se sorprendió de que lo defienda, no esperaba que se llevaran bien luego de su separación, porque él estaba seguro que ya no debían estar juntos.

—No sólo queríamos confirmarlo sino que también teníamos ganas de verlas —explicó Taiki—. Vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí por un año y ustedes son las únicas amigas que tenemos.

—Siento mucho que no puedan regresar a su planeta, pero también agradezco su intención de venir a ayudarnos —dijo Serena—. Pueden contar con nosotros en lo que necesiten.

Elizabeth se disculpó y salió a dar un paseo, no conocía a esos chicos por lo que se sentía fuera de lugar, a decir verdad, todavía no sabía que haría de ahí en adelante, no deseaba regresar a su país, pero tampoco podía seguir viviendo junto a sus amigas, necesitaba un lugar propio, un trabajo, algo en lo que ocuparse.

Mina y Lita no quisieron intervenir mucho en la conversación, y Serena únicamente se limitaba a responder sus preguntas, querían preguntarles ¿en dónde quedaron aquellas chicas alegres y felices que habían conocido en el pasado? Las veían frente a ellos, era evidente que crecieron y maduraron, pero había algo más…

—Hemos perdido mucho en la última batalla —intervino Mina adivinando sus pensamientos—. Creo que jamás seremos las mismas de antes, aún así nos recuperaremos y paulatinamente todo será normal.

Ellos las comprendían y no querían causarles molestias, aún así tenían que preguntar lo sucedido con Amy y Rei. Taiki era el más interesado así que prestó atención a su respuesta. Pero, Serena se limitó a decir que ellas quisieron tener una vida normal y por eso dejaron de ser sailor scouts, sin darle más detalles, aunque todos ahí sabían o sospechaban que algo más había sucedido.

ooooo

La noche anterior, Darien se había comunicado con los padres de su novia, quería pedirles la mano de su hija, así que ellos le habían dicho la hora de su llegada y él amablemente se ofreció para ir al aeropuerto por ellos y luego los invitaría a comer.

Los señores Tsukino, no estaban convencidos de que Darien fuera lo mejor para su hija, después de todo, no olvidaban lo triste que estuvo su hija tras esos años de ausencia. Pero, luego de hablar con Darien, también hablaron con su hija y ella les contó que era feliz con Darien, que la amaba, la cuidaba y respetaba, así que se dispusieron a escuchar lo que él tenía que decirles, aunque ya sabían que era.

Oooooo

Seiya se enojó, no podía creer que Serena no acusara a Darien de serle infiel y que no mencionara nada de lo ocurrido con Amy, no la entendía, así que lo dijo él, les contó lo que Amy y Rei les habían dicho esperando obtener una reacción más coherente.

—Sé que siempre has tenido buen corazón y eres muy inocente, pero simplemente no puedes permitir ese tipo de cosas, debes dejar a Darien de lado y olvidarte para siempre de él —terminó de decir Seiya.

—Lo que haga o no con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, Seiya, así que déjame tranquila —contestó Serena enfadada—. Tú eres el menos indicado en opinar sobre mi relación.

—No pensé que fueras tan injusta, a Amy y Rei les quitas sus poderes, pero a Darien lo perdonas, no eres la misma chica que conocí —agregó decepcionado.

—Por supuesto que no lo soy, y doy gracias por eso, he madurado, he hecho muchas cosas, no tienes idea por lo que he pasado —dijo acusatoriamente, no pensaba decir lo ocurrido años atrás pero tampoco esperaba que él la tratara de esa forma.

Taiki, Yaten, Mina y Lita no sabían si intervenir o no.

—¿Sabes que hay la posibilidad de que Amy esté embarazada? ¿Qué harías si eso se confirma? ¿Alejar a un hijo de su padre?

—Si ella está embarazada, te aseguro que no es de Darien. —No quiso agregar más, estaba cansada de la situación. Tampoco quería que todos supieran lo que ocurrió, ellos eran sus amigos, sin embargo, lo ocurrido con las chicas solo era asunto suyo.

Oooo

Darien llevó a los señores Tsukino a comer y les informó de sus intenciones, quería casarse con Serena. Esperó la reacción de ellos, pero ninguno parecía sorprendido.

—¿No podrías esperar al menos un par de años hasta que termine la universidad? —preguntó Kenji. Él adoraba a su hija y le parecía demasiado pronto para que la arrebaten de su lado.

—Amo profundamente a su hija y sé que ella me ama a mí. Ya nos hemos separado mucho tiempo cuando me fui al extranjero —dijo esto último con pesar, lamentaba haberla dejado sola—. Le puedo asegurar que cuidare de ella, que la apoyaré en sus estudios y que por sobre todas las cosas la amaré y protegeré, no le faltará nada estando a mi lado. Tal vez no soy todo lo que ella merece, pero haré todo lo posible por estar a su altura.

La señora Tsukino no podía estar más feliz, a pesar de todo, ella sabía que serían felices juntos.

—Kenji, Serena lo ama. —Le recordó a su esposo—. Ha crecido y madurado mucho. Debemos pensar en su felicidad.

Ante eso Kenji no tenía nada que decir, su hija ya era toda una mujer, no la niña que siempre quiso mantener a su lado, estaba orgulloso de ella y si para verla feliz tenía que aceptar que Darien se la lleve…

—Tiene mi consentimiento —dijo finalmente.

0000000

Serena no quería escucharlo más y se levantó de su asiento. Les pidió que se marchen ya que sus padres estaban por llegar, volvió a reiterar a Taiki y Yaten que contaban con ellas, a Seiya prefirió no dirigirla la palabra. Estaba claro que él creía en Amy y Rei, y que odiaba a Darien, pero en ese momento lo último que necesitaba era una discusión, así que prefirió que él pensara lo que quisiera.

—¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad? —preguntó Lita.

—Porque lo que suceda entre nosotras solo es asunto nuestro, además, la mentira de Amy no durará mucho, eventualmente ellos las descubrirán.

Si de algo estaba segura era de que tarde o temprano la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

Cuando Elizabeth regresó, Lita y Mina ya se despedían de su amiga, así que ella también lo hizo y se fue junto a las chicas.

Serena miraba el reloj, se le hacía extraño que sus padres aún no estén en casa. Ella había querido irles a buscar en el aeropuerto, sin embargo, ellos se negaron, le habían inventado una excusa que ella no creyó, los conocía bien como para saber que algo le ocultaban, de todos modos, estaba segura que no era nada malo.

Aún así, minutos después se sorprendió al verlos bajar del auto de Darien, no encontraba ninguna explicación para eso, pero se alegraba de verlos con él, salió a recibirlos y los abrazó con fuerza, los había extrañado y por mucho tiempo no pensó que pudiera volver a verlos.

—También te extrañamos, Serena —dijo Ikuko devolviéndole el abraza—. Darien fue muy amable en pasar por nosotros al aeropuerto.

Serena lo miró interrogante para luego sonreírle, sin importar cual fuera el motivo, ella siempre estaría agradecida por querer estar cerca de sus padres.

Oooo

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon, Graciela y marilu y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Creo que a ustedes les hubiera gustado un enfrentamiento entre Seiya y Darien, pero la verdad no era el momento, ese es un asunto entre ellos, asi que sacarlo cuando estaban tantas personas presentes no era adecuado.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	26. Chapter 26

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 26**

A Darien le hubiera gustado preparar algo especial para la ocasión, incluso tenía pensado invitarla a cenar en la noche, cocinar la comida, que el ambiente fuera romántico, sin embargo, cuando estuvo en la casa Tsukino, con los padres de su novia presente y al verla tan feliz, lo único que pensó era en hacerle la pregunta. Así que llamando su atención, se arrodilló delante de ella y sacó la caja de terciopelo que tenía guardada.

Kenji lo miraba sin saber que decir, le había dado su consentimiento, pero no sabía que se lo iba a proponer en esos momentos. Ikuko observaba la escena ilusionada. Mientras que Serena estaba desconcertada pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Princesa, te amo, no sé de qué otro modo expresar lo que siento. Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, lo sabes, hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos y a pesar de cualquier obstáculo siempre nos hemos mantenido unidos. Si tuviera que morir y volver a vivir lo único que pediría sería volver a encontrarte. Te has convertido en mi todo, la única familia que tengo, mi amiga, confidente... eres indispensable en mi vida por lo que no sabría que hacer sin ti, hemos pasado tiempo separados y ha sido la peor época de mi vida y ya no quiero estar un día sin verte o saber de ti. Quizás este divagando mucho, pero lo único que quiero que sepas es que eres lo que más amo y si me concedieras el honor de casarme contigo me harías el hombre más feliz —sacó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó en su dedo—. Serena Tsukino ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Sí, claro que acepto —dijo antes de besarlo con mucho amor.

Kenji se aclaró la garganta para recordarles que ellos estaban presentes e Ikuko lloró de la emoción. La feliz pareja se separó, Serena miró con atención las reacciones de sus padres y estuvo contenta de que ninguno parecía molesto o triste.

Darien recibió las felicitaciones de los señores Tsukino y se sintió tranquilo, seguro y feliz porque lo habían aceptado como un miembro más de esa familia.

Oooooo

Elizabeth, le había contado a Lita sus dudas y ella se ofreció a ayudarle, le aseguró que no sería ningún problema que continúe viviendo con ella, ya que de todos modos tenía una habitación vacía, además, como sabía que deseaba estudiar, emprendieron el camino a la universidad para preguntar los requisitos para poder ingresar. En la entrada se encontraron con Naoko quien iba junto con Andrew.

—Si piensas estudiar derecho, quizá te podría ser de ayuda —propuso Andrew.

—Él es un excelente abogado y estará encantado de ayudarte —apoyó Naoko, sabían que

Elizabeth aún se sentía un poco extraña, no solo estaba lejos de su país sino tampoco conocía bien a todos.

Andrew decidió acompañarla a inscribirse, tenía algunos amigos en la universidad que estaba seguro que no tendría ningún problema. Mientras que Lita y Naoko se quedaron a charlar en la cafetería.

—No sé qué hacer, yo todavía no estoy preparada para ponerme frente a la empresa, pero si no lo hago, creo que defraudaría a mi papá —dijo Naoko, no estaba segura de cómo seguir con su vida, pero lo estaba intentando.

—Sinceramente no sé mucho del manejo de una empresa, pero en lo que pueda te ayudaré, ánimo, sé que sabrás arreglarlo, todas estaremos aquí para apoyarte.

—Lo sé, sólo es extraño, hoy en la tarde tengo una reunión con los directivos, Andrew me ha ayudado mucho estos días, pero siento que tengo que hacer algo, la verdad, es que no iba mucho por ahí, creo que Serena está más enterada de todos los asuntos, ella trabajaba conjuntamente con mi papá.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Estará encantada de ayudarte.

Naoko estaba segura que su amiga le ayudaría, pero no quería causarle problemas, apenas y acababa de regresar después de la batalla y todavía no habían tenido mucho tiempo de hablar de todo lo que quisiera.

Oooooooo

Después de una agradable aunque corta reunión con los señores Tsukino, Darien salió de la casa acompañado por su prometida. La señora Ikuko, había empezado a atosigarlos con preguntas, de cuando sería la boda, cuantos invitados, como sería el vestido, cosa que ellos no tenían idea, pero le prometieron que en cuanto tuvieran una fecha definida le informarían de inmediato.

Serena todavía tenía una conversación pendiente con Darien, quería darle la noticia de que serían padres, sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero sí estaba convencida de que se alegraría.

Se detuvieron en el parque y ella pensó que cualquier momento era bueno.

—Darien, tengo algo que decirte.

—

Claro, amor, dime —respondió sonriendo.

—Estoy...—No pudo terminar de hablar porque Naoko llamó por teléfono y Serena respondió de inmediato—. Tengo que irme, hablamos luego. —Le dio un beso y se fue prácticamente corriendo dejando a un desconcertado Darien.

Oooooo

Katherine estaba en el hospital trabajando, a pesar de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad aún se sentía extraña, le gustaba su trabajo, sin embargo, sabía que no podía quedarse ahí para siempre. Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de regresar a su país y retomar su vida allá. No era que quería alejarse de todos sus amigos ni nada de eso, sólo que necesitaba volver a sentirse ella misma, ser independiente, no podía quedarse para siempre en el departamento de Darien, necesitaba un lugar propio, pero no sabía si eso lo podía conseguir ahí o regresando a Estados Unidos.

El director la llamó y le preguntó por Darien, él había faltado ya muchos días y todavía no presentaba ninguna justificación.

Katherine, le aseguró que se presentaría ese mismo día y hablaría con él. La semana pasada, ella les había contado que estaba enfermo para cubrir sus faltas.

Ooooooooo

Serena llegó a la empresa, la última vez que había estado ahí fue cuando Edward decidió que debía tomar unas vacaciones y le aseguró que no perdería su trabajo. En realidad, no había pensado en regresar a trabajar ahí, pero tampoco podía dejar sola a Naoko y si ella la necesitaba, ahí estaría. Entró y subió directo a la oficina que le pertenecía a Edward y le sonrió al ver ahí a su amiga junto con Andrew.

Se saludaron y Naoko empezó a preguntarle todas sus dudas, y no se había equivocado al pensar que Serena conocía el manejo de todo a la perfección y estaba familiarizada con todas las tareas y conocía a todos quienes trabajaban.

—Te aseguro que no me necesitas en esa reunión —opinó Serena—. Eres inteligente y sabrás manejarlo todo.

—Bueno, esto no es exactamente igual que un examen de la universidad, estoy nerviosa.

—Estaré ahí para apoyarte. —Le recordó Andrew.

—¿Cómo haré para estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo? —preguntó y se dirigió a su amiga—.

¿Seguirás trabajando aquí verdad?

Serena dudó un poco, ella tenía sus propios planes, quería terminar de estudiar y también iba a ser madre, iba a casarse con Darien...Quería trabajar de eso no había duda y sabía que seguir en esa empresa era bueno para ella, pero, por un tiempo al menos, quería disfrutar de su familia, de la tranquilidad.

—Vendré a ayudarte, te lo prometo —respondió aunque un poco dudosa—. Trabajaré contigo hasta que te sientas segura y me necesites

Andrew le sonrió agradecido, aunque no muy convencido, así que le dedicó la mirada que siempre utilizaba cuando quería hablar seriamente con ella, Serena asintió y se volvió a concentrar en la conversación con su amiga.

Ooooo

Rei le había insistido a Amy de hacerse una prueba de embarazo, por lo que ella para que dejara de molestarla había accedido, sabía que aunque saliera positiva el hijo no sería de Darien, pero era improbable, siempre que se acostaba con alguien tomaba precauciones ya que por ningún motivo podía tener un bebé, quizá haya estado enamorada de Darien, pero en no por eso iba a quedarse esperándolo, desde que entró en la universidad supo que no le era indiferentes a los hombres y aprovechó eso, era cuidadosa así que nadie sabía con cuantos había tenido relaciones, ni siquiera ella llevaba la cuenta. Sabía que primero debía terminar de estudiar, era inteligente y conseguiría trabajo pronto. Sin embargo, hubiera estado feliz de tener un hijo siempre y cuando el padre fuera Darien.

Mientras esperaban el resultado, se encontró pensando en qué hacer con Rei, después de todo, no eran precisamente amigas, quizá solo aliadas mientras perseguían un fin. La batalla había terminado, no tenían poderes y nunca tendría a Darien, así que ¿necesitaba a Rei en su vida?

—¡Positivo! —gritó Rei sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ooooo

Taiki, buscó a las últimas personas que les podían decir que había sucedido en realidad con Amy y Rei.

—Si Serena no te lo dijo tendrá sus motivos. —Le respondió Michiru—. No vamos a inmiscuirnos en ese asunto.

—Entonces díganme si es verdad que Darien engañó a Serena.

—El príncipe jamás la engañaría —respondió Hotaru muy segura, por lo que él supo que decía la verdad.

—Pero no vamos a decirte nada más —agregó Haruka y todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Taiki no tuvo más opción que marcharse, hablar con Amy sabía que no daría ninguna respuesta, por lo que se dirigió al hospital en el que sabía trabajaba Darien.

Lo vio a lo lejos y gritó su nombre, pero Darien no lo escuchó.

—Tiene asuntos importantes que arreglar —escuchó que alguien le decía y volteó a verla.

La recordaba, casi podía asegurar que era la chica que había visto con Darien en aquella mansión, pero cuando escuchó preguntar si era un amigo suyo, se dio cuenta que ella no lo recordaba.

—Solo somos conocidos, nunca fuimos muy cercanos —explicó él y la invitó a tomar asiento en una banca cercana—¿Tiene algún problema en el hospital?

—Nada que no pueda solucionar —aseguró Katherine—¿Es muy importante que hables con él?

—preguntó.

—Sí, necesito algunas respuestas.

Ella lo miró con interés, por supuesto que lo recordaba, no sabía su nombre, pero sí lo había visto a él y sus hermanos, las chicas le habían contado brevemente algo sobre ellos, pero necesitaba saber que buscaba.

Darien le contó que lo ocurrido en la batalla lo dejó claro, así que de lo único que podía querer saber era de las anteriores sailors, no sabía porque pero iba a averiguarlo y se le presentó una buena ocasión cuando Rei y Amy aparecieron frente al hospital.

—No puedo creer que se atreva a venir por acá —mencionó enojada mirando directamente a la entrada.

—¿Las conoces? —cuestionó Taiki.

—La del cabello azul ha perseguido a Darien por todas partes, es una zorra, ha hecho de todo para meterlo a su cama —respondió molesta—. Dijo ser amiga de Serena, pero siempre buscó a Darien.

Taiki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le parecía imposible que Amy hiciera eso, que traicionara a Serena. A Katherine le hubiera gustado agregar que sabía que también quisieron robarle los poderes a Serena, pero eso la delataría, y por la expresión de Taiki estaba convencido de saber porque buscaba respuesta, simple y sencillamente ella descubrió que a él le gustaba Amy o quizá hasta estuviera enamorado.

Oooooo

Antes de ingresar a la reunión, Serena llamó a Darien, sabía que iría al hospital por lo que no le extrañó escuchar decirle que estaba en la oficina del director esperando que él saliera de una reunión, así que pensó que ya no debía perder tiempo y decirle de una vez su noticia.

—Darien, vas a ser...—Y no pudo terminar ya que la comunicación se cortó, se dio cuenta que se había quedado sin batería en el celular—. Genial, es lo único que me faltaba, sólo iba a decirle que será papá.

—¿Serena, estás embarazada? —preguntó Andrew cuando entró a la oficina de Serena.

—Se supone que no lo tiene que saber nadie hasta que se lo diga a Darien.

—¿Y la mejor manera era decirlo por teléfono? —cuestionó divertido y se acercó a ella para abrazarla—. Felicidades, Serena, es una gran noticia.

—Lo sé, pero te agradecería que no dijeras nada.

—No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados, eso sí todavía hay mucho de qué hablar.

—Después de la reunión, por favor —respondió y empezó a caminar a la sala de reuniones en donde ya los esperaban Naoko.

Oooooo

Cuando Darien terminó de hablar y explicar los motivos de su ausencia, el director del hospital lo aceptó de vuelta en el trabajo. Darien era un excelente doctor y estaba ayudando además en una investigación, no podía simplemente reemplazarlo, así que lo reincorporó y le ordenó que se presente al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana. Darien salió satisfecho, todo en ese día parecía marchar bien, sin embargo, cambió de opinión cuando se encontró con Amy y Rei por los pasillos del hospital.

Ellas aún no sabían que él había sobrevivido a la batalla y mucho menos que estaba ahí, así que se sorprendieron mucho cuando lo vieron, incluso Amy se desmayó y la llevaron a emergencias para atenderla. Rei cuando salió de su asombro, insistió en que las acompañara porque era algo en lo que él también tenía relación, por supuesto, se negó, pero Rei le dijo que Amy esperaba un hijo suyo y era su deber quedarse.

Simplemente Darien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, evidentemente ellas tramaban algo, pero no sabía que es lo que querían, después de todo, estaba seguro de que él no tendría un hijo con Amy, nunca.

Katherine y Taiki llegaron en ese momento, Rei los vio y decidió ignorarlos. No pensaba permitir que Darien se fuera de ahí.

—Te aseguro que es imposible que Amy esté esperando un hijo mío —espetó Darien, estaba realmente cansado de la insistencia.

—No mientas, sé que tú y ella...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que en ese momento una enfermera salió a avisarles que Amy estaba consciente.

—¿Vas a darle la espalda ahora que está embarazada? —cuestionó Rei.

—No sé cómo puedes soportarlas —intervino Katherine y se dirigió a Rei—. Te aseguro que entre Darien y Amy nunca ha sucedido nada, no sé qué se habrá inventado ella, pero el día en que le pusieron esa trampa a Darien, y se desnudó frente a él,no ocurrió nada, porque Darien se fue con Serena, Amy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento la dejaron sola.

La seguridad con la que habló Katherine dejó a Rei sin saber que decir, y lo más importante, había mencionado una trampa, se suponía que nadie debía saber eso. Taiki decidió no escuchar más y se fue sin decir nada, pero con la certeza de saber la verdad sobre Amy y Rei.

—Puedes marcharte, Darien, tienes cosas mejores que hacer que escucharla —prosiguió Katherine mirando desafiante a Rei.

Ooooooooooo

Mina, caminaba por la ciudad, sabía que tenía que volver a clases en algún momento, solo que ese día no se sentía precisamente bien, hace tiempo que había perdido la oportunidad de protagonizar esa obra de teatro, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó primero en la audición, luego en los ensayos, en fin, sabía que en el futuro tendría otras oportunidades, si se esforzaba claro está y ella lo hacía, desde que entró en la universidad incluso mucho antes tenía su meta clara. Incluso tenía un novio al que adoraba, su vida parecía estar bien, pero todo había cambiado, no solo había perdido una gran oportunidad sino que también su novio había muerto, sus enemigos lo habían matado antes de que fuera capturada, ella había pensado que lo dejó en un lugar seguro, pero había descubierto que no fue así, que él la había seguido e intentó protegerla, muriendo en el intento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Yaten acercándose a ella, la había visto desde hace unos minutos, pero cuando la vio llorar, simplemente no pudo mantenerse alejado.

Ella lo miró sin saber que decir y lo abrazó, necesitaba llorar, sacar ese dolor y aunque él no era precisamente la persona que hubiera deseado encontrar en esos momentos, no pudo evitarlo y se dejó consolar. Hasta ese momento, no les había comentado nada a las chicas, todas parecían tener mucho en que pensar y ella no quería ser una carga para nadie. Pensó que si seguía callada por mucho tiempo, terminaría por romperse, así que sin saber porqué, empezó a decirle a él todo lo que le ocurría.

Yaten se limitó a abrazarla y a escucharla, no podía creer todo por lo que había tenido que pasar y la consoló lo mejor que pudo, no era bueno para demostraciones de cariño o para ayudar a alguien en esos momentos, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola.

Ooooooo

Naoko parecía agotada, así que después de la reunión, Andrew la llevó a casa junto con Serena y luego la dejaron dormida para ellos poder hablar.

Andrew la llevó a comer, habían estado tan ocupados ese día que simplemente se olvidaron de alimentarse y al saber del embarazo de Serena, no podía permitir que no comiera nada.

—Si tienes algo que decir, que sea rápido, Darien viene para acá —aseguró Serena, a pesar de tener mucha hambre, quería ver a su novio y decirle de una vez que iban a ser padres—. Y, estoy segura que querrás estar de vuelta por si Naoko decide despertar.

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo —aseguró sonriendo—. No puedo creer que vayas a ser madre.

—¿Serena está embarazada? —preguntó Katherine apareciendo de pronto junto a ellos—. Oh lo siento, fue inevitable escuchar su conversación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Serena, no le molestaba ver a su amiga, simplemente quería que evitar que otras personas se enteraran de su embarazo antes que su novio.

—Vine a comer, acabo de salir del hospital, vine con algunos compañeros de trabajo —señaló una mesa en donde estaban varios médicos que ella conocía por ser amigos de Darien, incluso estaba la secretaria de su novio por lo que esperaba que no escucharan lo que prácticamente gritó Katherine—. Así que dime ¿en verdad vas a tener un bebé?

—Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie más, Darien todavía no lo sabe —respondió afligida y recibió las felicitaciones de Katherine.

—¿Acaso me estoy perdiendo de alguna celebración? —preguntó Darien al llegar junto a ellos, se había detenido para saludar a sus compañeros del hospital así que no pudo escuchar bien que es lo que sucedía.

Serena lo miró nerviosa, no sabía que tanto había escuchado. Por lo que esperó algún otro comentario ya que tanto Katherine como Andrew se quedaron en silencio. Darien los saludó a todos y se sentó junto a su novia.

Andrew decidió cambiar la conversación y empezó a hablar de la reunión que tuvieron, Katherine se había ido a otra mesa y como Darien parecía no saber nada, se dedicó a comer, cuando terminaron y Andrew se despidió, ella iba a decírselo.

—Darien, estoy emb...

Y cuando Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru se acercaron a saludarlos tenía ganas de matarlas, no podía creer que otra vez la interrumpieran. Pero, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la pequeña Hotaru los felicitó y abrazó a Serena y en un susurro le mencionó al bebé. De inmediato supo que Setsuna tenía que ver con eso, no había otra explicación. Darien no entendía que pasaba, ni siquiera habían mencionado su compromiso y ya varias personas lo habían felicitado, lo cual era sumamente extraño porque ni siquiera mencionaban el motivo. Y su novia en lugar de parecer desconcertada parecía tener instintos homicidas.

—Es hora de irnos. —Se apresuró a decir Serena y tomó a su novio del brazo para sacarlo de ahí, si prácticamente todos lo sabían tenía que decirle pronto de su bebé.

No tuvo tanta suerte cuando quiso llegar a la entrada, Seiya y Taiki aparecieron frente a ellos.

—Esto es ridículo —Susurró Serena y luego saludó a Taiki.

Seiya parecía no querer dirigirle la palabra lo cual estaba bien para ella, así que tras despedirse salió de ahí, lo que no esperaba era que seiya los siguiera.

—¿En verdad seguirás con él? —cuestionó Seiya. Había buscado a Amy y Rei para que le dijeran que había sucedido, pero cuando las encontró, vio a Amy llorando, y Rei le explico que Darien la dejó en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada porque Serena así lo exigía.—¿En serio piensas alejarlo de su hijo?

—De ninguna manera —aseguró Serena, no entendía como Seiya pudo enterarse de que estaba embarazada sin saber que se refería al bebé de Amy—. Jamás haría eso.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues con él? —preguntó Seiya ignorando por completo a Darien.

Darien no entendía nada y ya estaba cansado de Seiya, no iba a permitir que hiciera algo para alejarlo otra vez de su novia. Y estaba seguro que Seiya quería hacerle creer que el bebé que supuestamente Amy esperaba era de él.

—Ya he dicho que el bebé que espera Amy no es mío —aseguró Darien mirando fijamente a

Serena—. Sabes que entre ella y yo nunca hubo ni habrá nada.

—Por supuesto, no tienes que decírmelo —respondió Serena.

—Pero si acabas de decir que no vas a alejarlo de su hijo. —Le recordó Seiya—. Amy va a darle un hijo y tú no puedes seguir con él.

—Mira, Seiya, es tarde, estoy cansada y lo que menos quiero es discutir, sinceramente no me importa lo que tengas que decir porque ambos sabemos que hace mucho que no somos amigos, que te has comportado como un verdadero imbécil, así que es mejor que te retires ¿quieres hablar conmigo? Podemos hablar pero cuando estemos tranquilos y vengas con una mejor actitud, no te permito que insultes a Darien ni hables mal de él.

—Pero...

—No me interrumpas, y sé que no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, pero por esta única vez lo voy a decir. —Aseguró, estaba realmente agotada y quería marcharse—. Cuando dije que no alejaría a Darien de su hijo era verdad, pero no estaba hablando del bebé de Amy, ni siquiera estoy segura de que esté embarazada. —Se dio la vuelta para ver a Darien y sonreírle—. Todo el día he intentado decirte que estoy embarazada.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon, Graciela y marilu y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Lamento la demora, he estado enferma, no tengo otra justificación. Espero disfruten el capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	27. Chapter 27

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 27**

Apenas escuchó las palabras de su novia, Darien sonrió emocionado y la abrazó, la levantó en sus brazos, se aseguró de haber escuchado bien y tras la confirmación de su novia, la besó.

Estaba verdaderamente feliz, lo que siempre soñó se hacía realidad, iba a formar una familia con la mujer que amaba y amaría por siempre.

Seiya no sabía cómo interpretar todo eso, no quería presenciar esa escena así que hizo lo único que podía, marcharse.

Ni Serena ni Darien notaron su ausencia, estaban sumergidos en su propia burbuja. Darien le preguntaba todo lo que venía a su mente, como se sentía, cuantos meses tenía, que malestares tenía... Estaba dispuesto a cuidarla más que nunca, protegerla y estar a su lado, así que decidieron poner fecha a su matrimonio, sería dentro de un mes y Serena le había insistido en que deberían ir y contarles a sus padres lo del bebé.

Él estaba convencido de que el señor Tsukino querría matarlo, aun así fue, se mantuvo junto a su novia.

—Tenemos dos noticias que darles —informó Serena muy seria. Ikuko y Kenji asintieron y esperaron a que su hija hablara. —Hemos decidido la fecha del matrimonio —continuó Serena

—. Será dentro de un mes.

Kenji empezó a decir que era muy pronto, que deberían pensarlo bien, que necesitaban buscar una casa para ellos y no tendrían tiempo suficiente porque Serena debía estar ocupada con la universidad y Darien en el trabajo.

Ikuko empezó a hablar de los preparativos, del poco tiempo que tenían para organizar todo.

—Además les tenemos otra buena noticia —mencionó Serena sonriente ignorando todo tipo de comentarios de sus padres—. Estoy embarazada.

La casa quedó en completo silencio, Darien miró el rostro de sus suegros y por un momento temió por su vida, pero, un minuto después quedó desconcertado al recibir un efusivo abrazo de Kenji Tsukino.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —escuchó que le decían—. Seré abuelo.

Serena estaba feliz, sabía que su papá jamás lastimaría a Darien, pero no esperaba que estuviera tan emocionado como su mamá.

Kenji adoraba a su hija y nada le hacía más feliz que verla formar su propia familia, no pensaba reprocharle nada, era consciente de que en algún momento sucedería y ella hace mucho que había tomado sus decisiones. Pensaba que era joven, sin embargo, sabía que podría manejarlo, encontraría la manera de terminar de estudiar y cuidar de su bebé y aunque no lo quería reconocer, también sabía que Darien estaría ahí siempre para ella y que nada les faltaría.

Una vez que dieron por terminada la reunión, los señores Tsukino se retiraron y dejaron a Serena para que se despida de su novio, porque si algo había dejado claro Kenji era que Serena no se marcharía con Darien hasta después de la boda.

Oooooo

El cielo amaneció despejado, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y Serena pensó que no podía ser un mejor día. Sabía que tenía que ponerse al corriente en la universidad por lo que se levantó temprano para iniciar con sus actividades.

Al bajar, saludó a sus padres y cuando quiso marcharse, Ikuko empezó a decirle que debía alimentarse bien y la obligó a comer con ellos un desayuno muy nutritivo, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia ya que pensaba que necesitaba algo de chocolate.

Oooooo

Darien se levantó temprano y junto con Katherine se dirigió al hospital. La noche anterior habían hablado sobre la permanencia de ella en el departamento, Darien le aseguró que no hacía falta que se fuera ya que él pensaba buscar una casa para él y Serena. Aun así ella necesitaba su propio espacio, necesitaba volver a sentirse bien, lo había pensado mucho y ya tomó una decisión.

—Voy a regresar a Estados Unidos —dijo Katherine de pronto—. Creo que me haría bien estar de vuelta en mi país, ver a mi familia, a mis amigos. Incluso hablé con el director del hospital en el que trabajábamos y dijo que me aceptaría nuevamente.

Darien la miró sin decir nada, ciertamente estaba desconcertado, pero esperaba a que ella dijera algo más. La quería, era su mejor amiga y lo único que deseaba era verla feliz y tranquila, pensaba apoyarla en cualquier decisión que tome

—No sé si me iré definitivamente o sólo por un tiempo —continuó Katherine con nostalgia—.

Voy a extrañarte a ti más que a nadie, aunque eso no se lo digas a Serena que se pondría celosa.

—Ella te quiere mucho, sabe que solo somos amigos así que de ningún modo sentirá celos de ti —aseguró sonriendo y se acercó a abrazarla—. Echaré de menos verte a diario, pero si es lo que necesitas hacer...Sólo no cortes comunicación conmigo.

—Nunca lo haría. —Lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó sonriendo—. Me tendrás por aquí por un tiempo más, necesito dejar todo organizado para quién venga a reemplazarme.

—¿Estarás para mí matrimonio? —preguntó—. Es dentro de un mes.

Katherine parecía dudosa, pero finalmente dijo que sí, se quedaría un mes más antes de regresar a Estados Unidos.

Ooooo

Amy no sabía qué hacer, estaba embarazada y ni siquiera sabía de quién era el bebé, no había forma de hacerle creer a Darien que era suyo, el día anterior le había dicho la verdad a Rei y ella en lugar de ayudarla le gritó y le dijo que no se volviera a acercar. Lloró toda la noche sin saber cómo decirle a su mamá, ni cuánto tiempo más podrá ocultarlo.

—No puedo tener este bebé —susurró mientras se levantaba de la cama—. Tengo que deshacerme de él.

Ooooo

Serena tenía que ponerse al corriente de varios trabajos y dar algunas pruebas, pero no por eso se desanimó, estaba dispuesta a pasar todas las materias. Naoko dijo que la ayudaría al igual que sus otros compañeros. De los cuales, apenas llegó recibió felicitaciones por su matrimonio. Naoko se disculpó diciendo que ella les había contado la buena noticia. Aunque a Serena le pareció que eso le molestaba un poco. Serena no se enojó, simplemente sonrió, después de todo, no tenía porque ocultarle eso a nadie, ella estaba feliz porque iba a casarse así que añadió algo más y les contó que también estaba embarazada, dejando a todos al principio en shock especialmente a su amiga.

Al salir de clases, Naoko se fue a almorzar con Andrew y Serena fue en busca de Mina, la había llamado en la mañana y le pareció muy desanimada. Así que junto con Lita decidieron animarla.

—He preparado un delicioso pastel —anunció Lita cuando entraron en el departamento de

Mina—. Además de tu comida favorita.

Ambas vieron a Mina con los ojos rojos, sabían que había estado llorando y la abrazaron sin hacer preguntas.

El día anterior, Mina había hablado con Yaten y él la convenció para contarles todo a sus amigas, después de todo, sabía que podía confiar en ellas y ellas siempre estarían ahí para ella.

Quería a todas las sailors, pero sin duda, sus mejores amigas siempre serían Serena y Lita, le hubiera gustado decir que también contaba con Ami y Rei, ya que juntas habían pasado por mucho, pero le alegraba saber que la amistad que Serena y Lita le ofrecían era verdadera.

Les contó el motivo de su tristeza y lloró todo lo que pudo, necesitaba desahogarse así que se aferró a ellas, sus amigas la escuchaban con atención, comprendiéndola y ofreciendo todo su apoyo. Al final, pensaron que no era bueno que Mina se quedara sola por lo que ambas la invitaron a vivir con ellas.

—Serena, te casas en un mes, sería imposible que me quedara en tu casa —respondió Mina agradecida—. Y, Lita, Elizabeth está viviendo contigo, no pienso quitarte más espacio. Además, estaré bien, quiero conservar mi departamento.

Serena no estaba muy convencida de dejarla ahí, pero también la entendía, siempre era necesario un espacio propio.

—¿Y si vienes conmigo por un mes? —Propuso Serena—. Las dos estaremos más tranquilas y podrás ayudarme con la organización de todo, después puedes regresar, sólo será mientras nos acostumbramos a todos estos cambios.

Finalmente Mina aceptó y sus amigas la ayudaron a preparar una pequeña maleta.

Oooo

En todo el día no había recibido respuestas de su novia, había enviado a Serena un par de mensajes, él también estaba ocupado en el hospital, pero quería escuchar la voz de su novia y preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Andrew mientras se sentaba frente a él—. Pareces estresado.

—Tengo mucho trabajo —dijo Darien no queriendo dar más detalles—. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

—Asumo que se debe a Serena y si es así, este debería ser el último lugar al que debería venir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso ante la actitud de su amigo.

—Naoko está...triste, estresada, enojada y prácticamente me ha echado de la empresa porque

Serena no se presentó en la tarde para trabajar —contestó desanimado. Comprendía la tristeza de su novia, la amaba y quería estar a su lado, apoyarla, incluso había dejado del lado su trabajo para ayudarla con la empresa, sin embargo, ella se enojaba con facilidad, cuando alguien le preguntaba algo parecía a punto de estallar.

Sabía que Naoko confiaba en que Serena la ayudaría, en que ella conocía todo el manejo de la empresa y que por supuesto estaría a su lado por cualquier situación que se presente, pero después del almuerzo, Serena había llamado para avisarle que no podría ir porque tenía un asunto que resolver, ignoraba que detendría a Serena, pero sabía que debía ser importante.

No contaba que después de eso, Naoko se pondría nerviosa ante tal cantidad de documentos que tenía que revisar y decisiones que tomar y mucho menos que se enojaría y lo culpara por haberle dado permiso a Serena.

—Yo soy abogado, conozco de leyes, pero no soy experto en el manejo de esa empresa —Se excusó Andrew—. Y, parece que mi novia esperaba que entre Serena y yo nos hiciéramos cargo de todo.

Darien lo meditó un poco, Serena había quedado agotada después de la batalla, no le gustaba la idea de que se ocupe de tantas cosas, pensaba hablar con ella al respecto.

—¿Así que decidiste huir de ella y venir a verme? —cuestionó Darien y Andrew asintió—. ¿Se pelearon?

—Sabes que tengo mucha paciencia, pero, simplemente no soporté todos sus reproches, ni que dijera algo de Serena cada cinco minutos. No me malentiendas, no voy a dejarla ni nada de eso, sólo necesito que se tranquilice para poder hablar civilizadamente y arreglar los problemas.

Ooooooooo

Serena les había avisado por teléfono a sus padres de la llegada de Mina, por lo que no se sorprendieron al verlas entrar, recibieron a Mina con alegría y le aseguraron que ellos la cuidarían como lo hacían con Serena. La guiaron hasta la habitación de huéspedes y la dejaron que se acomode, mientras tanto Serena, llamó a todas sus amigas, necesitaba contarles la fecha del matrimonio y había algunas que todavía no sabían de su embarazo.

Todas se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse en la mañana antes de que entraran a clases o empezaran sus actividades.

Finalmente se comunicó con Darien, con quién se disculpó por no haberse comunicado con él, pero para ese entonces, Darien estaba cerca de la casa de Serena y en unos minutos estaba con ella, Serena lo recibió feliz y lo abrazó. Ikuko lo invitó a cenar y él aceptó gustoso, se sorprendió al ver a Mina y le contaron que se quedaría ahí temporalmente.

Después de la cena, Darien y Serena salieron a caminar un rato, Mina le había autorizado a contarle a Darien todo, por lo que le relató el motivo de Mina para quedarse en su casa y todo lo que había hecho en el día.

—Serena, estás embarazada, no tienes que estresarte mucho. —Le aconsejó Darien, estaba preocupado por ella y su hijo—. Comprendo que tengas que estudiar, eso está bien, sabes que te apoyaré, también sé que quieres ayudar a tus amigas y estoy orgulloso de eso, Mina te necesitaba y has hecho algo bueno por ella. Pero ¿no crees que deberías dejar el trabajo? Has dicho que te ocuparás de todo lo referente al matrimonio y también debes cuidar de nuestro hijo, sé que apenas has tenido algunos síntomas...

—Sé lo que quieres decir, también he pensado en eso, solo que no quiero dejar a Naoko sola, hoy falté y seguro le acumulé más trabajo, además, yo quiero trabajar, no me voy a quedar en casa esperando a que regreses del hospital.

—No digo que no puedes trabajar, sólo que lo dejes por un tiempo. Mientras dura el embarazo —dijo esperando obtener alguna respuesta positiva.

Ooooooooo

Taiki no podía soportar estar todo el día en su casa sin hacer nada, si bien ellos tenían dinero guardado de la época en la que eran cantantes y les alcanzaría para vivir el año que deben quedarse en la Tierra, no podía quedarse quieto, necesitaba hacer algo o se volvería loco. Sin embargo, no esperaba que Seiya se hubiera comunicado con su antiguo representante sin consultarles antes. Para evitar una discusión que ya de por sí eran frecuentes, Yaten y él acompañaron a su hermano a un restaurante.

Su representante estuvo encantado con la idea de volver a trabajar con ellos, Seiya parecía satisfecho con volver a los escenarios, Yaten no se terminaba de convencer, pero Taiki estaba seguro que no quería volver, había decidido estudiar y llevar una vida tranquila. Y eso se los hizo saber antes de salir del lugar.

—Tu hermano parecía estar a un paso de matarte —comentó Katherine apareciendo a su lado.

Taiki la reconoció y le sonrió.

—¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación? —preguntó.

—Creo que todos la escuchamos, no fueron precisamente silenciosos —dijo restándole importancia—. Y, bueno, cuando saliste, me diste una buena excusa para huir de ahí. —Él la miró interrogante por lo que añadió—. Acepté la invitación de un compañero de trabajo, pero, resultó ser algo...aburrido.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

—Le dije que eras mi amigo y que necesitaba venir a ver si estabas bien.

Taiki le sonrió y pronto empezaron a conversar mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Oooo

Al día siguiente, Darien, Serena y todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en casa de Michiru, les informó sobre su matrimonio y el bebé que esperaba, todos los felicitaron, y prometieron ayudarles en lo que necesiten. Elizabeth les informó que se inscribió en la universidad y que gracias a Andrew había conseguido trabajo, prometió a Lita que en cuanto reciba el primer sueldo, le pagaría todo lo que le debía. Mina les contó que se había mudado temporalmente a casa de Serena sin dar muchas explicaciones. Katherine, pensó en contarles lo de su regreso a Estados Unidos, pero decidió esperar un poco más de tiempo. Setsuna les comunicó que regresaría a las puertas del tiempo, pero que con gusto regresaría al matrimonio y para el nacimiento de su hijo. Michiru, Hotaru y Haruka se quedarían un tiempo más ahí antes de volver a marcharse.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, todos se fueron a sus diferentes actividades. Darien se marchó al hospital por lo que Andrew las llevó a la universidad.

—Siento mucho no haber ido ayer. —Se disculpó Serena con Naoko—. Espero no haberte causado muchos problemas.

La noche anterior, Andrew había hablado con Naoko y ella se disculpó por cómo había actuado, sin embargo, no podía estar tranquila. Serena le hizo saber que no podría ir a diario a la empresa, que ya no trabajaría ahí, pero que con gusto iría a ayudarla algunos días, lo cual la hizo perder el control.

—No puedes simplemente irte, tienes un contrato que cumplir —dijo Naoko, después de escuchar las explicaciones de Serena.

Andrew se acababa de estacionar fuera de la universidad y trató de calmarla y hacerle entender que tenía que comprender a Serena y su novia empezó a llorar y a lamentar la muerte de su padre.

—Lo siento, no quiero dejarte sola, puedes contar conmigo —aseguró Serena—. Pero comprende que no puedo estar ahí todo el día, tengo cosas en las que ocuparme.

—En tu contrato dice...—No pudo terminar de hablar por la mirada severa que recibió de su novio

—. Está bien, te comprendo y no te preocupes por mí, yo sé que necesito hacer esto sola, ya no tengo familia y...

No dijo más porque salió del auto y se marchó.

—No le hagas caso —intervino Andrew—. Sólo esta estresada, ya se le pasará. Pero, te aconsejo que presentes tu renuncia, para que no haya más inconvenientes.

Serena asintió y tras despedirse se Andrew se marchó, le esperaba un largo día de clases.

Oooooo

La semana pasó rápidamente, Serena estaba agotada, todavía no empezaba con la organización del matrimonio, en realidad, hasta el momento, tanto Mina como su mamá, le hablaron de todo lo que tenía que elegir y le insistían en ir a comprar un vestido de novia, sin embargo, ella no tenía tiempo y los malestares por el embarazo la habían atacado a media semana. Por la mañana iba a la universidad y en la tarde y todo su tiempo libre ayudaba a Naoko, siguió la recomendación de Andrew y presentó su renuncia, no se lo dijo a Naoko porque ella parecía más cansada y siempre que quería sacar el tema, empezaba a hablar de lo mucho que extrañaba a Edward y la hacía sentir culpable por querer marcharse. Así que solo le quedaba la noche para estudiar y realizar todos los trabajos que tenía atrasados. Estaba a días de terminar su año de universidad y no podía darse el lujo de perder alguna materia.

Todas habían notado el agotamiento de Serena en tan poco tiempo y estaban preocupadas, Michiru quiso hablar con ella, pero su princesa no tenía tiempo de nada, ellas no entendían el motivo porque Serena no decía nada a nadie, así que fueron a hablar con Ikuko. La señora Tsukino había prometido no decir nada aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que su hija trabajara tanto, solo les aseguró que también estaba preocupada, así que entre todas decidieron por lo menos ayudarle con la organización del matrimonio, pero por supuesto dejarle la decisión final a Serena.

Darien, apenas y veía a su novia, Andrew le mantenía informado de todo lo que ocurría, pero él esperaba que fuera ella quién llegara hasta él y le contara todo.

Katherine, había encontrado en Taiki una agradable compañía, salían en las noches y charlaban de cualquier tema, a veces la llamaba durante el día para consultarle algo. Todavía no le decía a nadie más de su partida, solo Darien lo sabía y quería que así fuera hasta el último minuto.

Ooooooo

Amy buscó a Rei, no tenía a quién más acudir y le contó su decisión, Rei le ayudó a buscar un médico para el aborto, no tardaron mucho en encontrar uno y ese mismo día se desharía del bebé.

—¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? —preguntó Amy minutos antes, aunque más a ella misma que a Rei.

—Sí, ni siquiera sabes quién es el papá, es lo mejor, todavía eres joven, no puedes tener esa responsabilidad —respondió—. Además ya estamos aquí y en un par de horas estarás como nueva.

Amy no dijo nada, solo asintió, por un momento pensó en pedir ayuda a su mamá, pero no se atrevió, no quería decepcionarla y mucho menos que la obliguen a criar a un hijo. Había pensado en tener al bebé y luego entregarlo en adopción, pero no tenía modo de esconder su embarazo.

En ningún momento volvió a ver a Serena y las demás sailor, lo cual agradeció, no soportaría verlas a ellas contentas. Al único que vio esa mañana fue a Taiki y no fue en las mejores condiciones ya que ella salía del departamento de un nuevo amante suyo, lo que no sabía era que los hermano Kou vivían en frente. Lo que la avergonzó fue que se dio cuenta que aquel señor, porque ya era algo mayor, le diera dinero en frente de Taiki por haber pasado la noche con él. Pero no tenía de donde sacar el dinero para pagar por el aborto, sus ahorros no alcanzaban y Rei no tenía dinero que prestarle. También había pedido ayuda a sus amigos de la universidad, no les dijo para que quería el dinero solo que lo necesitaba, pero ninguno pudo ayudarle, así que cuando ese señor, que por cierto era padre de uno de sus compañeros, le propuso acostarse con él no lo dudó.

Oooooo

A Serena le hubiera gustado quedar a dormirse un poco más de tiempo el fin de semana, pero el lunes tenían una reunión con un cliente muy importante y Naoko no tenía idea de que era lo que debía hacer, por lo que le pidió organizar todo, desde los documentos iniciales hasta la propuesta final que debían hacer. El día anterior, se había reunido con su equipo de trabajo y organizado gran parte del trabajo, pero faltaban ciertos detalles que prefería terminar lo antes posible ya que también debía reunirse con las chicas para los asuntos del matrimonio y Darien también le había insistido en verla.

A pesar de las quejas de su madre, salió temprano a la empresa, esperó encontrar a Naoko ahí, pero se equivocó, en su lugar encontró a Andrew, al preguntar por su amiga, él le respondió que no sabía nada de ella, aunque en realidad sabía que su novia seguía dormida.

—No tienes que hacer esto —aseguró Andrew—. Me encargaré de lo que falta, puedes irte a descansar o buscar a Darien, te aseguro que desea verte.

—¿Está enfadado conmigo? —preguntó temerosa—. Tienes motivos, lo sabía, en especial porque aquella mañana no se sentía muy bien, tenía un dolor en el estómago que esperaba desapareciera pronto.

—Lo que está es preocupado, por ti y su hijo. —Se acercó a ella y la invitó a sentarse a su lado—. Ya renunciaste, así que no recibirás tu sueldo, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad, ya ayudaste mucho.

—Pero...

—Le diré que no vendrás más, ella debe hacerse cargo de todo, hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho es poner su firma en todo lo que tú haces —dijo con pesar, sabía que eso les llevaría a otra discusión, pero no quería que su amiga enfermara por tanto trabajo—. Sí la sigues ayudando jamás aprenderá nada. — Serena le abrazó agradecida, no es que no quisiera ayudar a su amiga, simplemente necesitaba un poco de descanso y poner atención a sus cosas.

—De todos modos, tendré que hablar con ella —comentó Serena—. Esto no ha sido nada fácil para nadie, pero ella perdió a su padre y yo me siento culpable por no haberlo salvado. Sé cuánto lo amaba y sé que también hace su mejor esfuerzo para que él se sienta orgulloso, por favor, no la dejes sola.

—Todos fuimos a la batalla porque quisimos, nadie nos obligó y conocíamos los riesgos, te aseguro que no hay motivo para que te sientas culpable y no permitas que Naoko utilice eso para retenerte.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon, Graciela y marilu y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Lamento la demora, pero sigo enferma, en mi defensa el capítulo es más largo.

Quedan dos capítulos más antes de terminar. Mil gracias por leer.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	28. Chapter 28

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 28**

A pesar de la recomendación de Andrew, Serena se quedó a ayudarlo, si era lo último que haría en la empresa, tenía que dejar todo listo. Se comunicó con Darien y tras asegurarle que estaba bien y que lo vería en un par de horas, se despidió. Las horas pasaron sin que se percataran del tiempo.

—Te ves algo pálida —comentó Andrew—. Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres.

En realidad si quería, su dolor no cesaba y quería irse al hospital para asegurarse de que su bebé se encontrara en perfectas condiciones, pero sin preocupar a nadie.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó finalmente—. Por favor, dime que te encuentras bien.

—Tengo un dolor, pero me sentiré mejor cuando descanse, no te preocupes —dijo e intentó sonreír.

Andrew se preocupó y de inmediato quiso llevarla al médico o llamar a Darien, pero ella se lo impidió. Cuando iba a salir, Naoko apareció por la puerta y los saludó.

—Siento no haber llegado antes, fui al cementerio y se me hizo tarde. —comunicó Naoko al percatarse que Serena se iba—. No sabía que terminarían tan rápido.

—En realidad, Serena se marchaba, así que has llegado justo a tiempo para ayudarme —respondió Andrew sonriendo.

—¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? —preguntó a su amiga, en realidad, si parecía enferma, pero ella esperaba llegar cuando esté todo terminado y poder salir a pasear con su novio, no encerrarse en el trabajo—. Podrías ayudar un poco más, sólo trabajas unas horas al día y con el sueldo que te pago…

Serena iba a replicar, pero Andrew se le adelantó, le dijo que ya había hecho suficiente y se merecía un descanso. Naoko simplemente los miró y algo molesta se sentó frente a su escritorio.

—Naoko, necesitamos hablar —dijo Serena, quería explicarle su situación y el motivo por el cual no podía seguir trabajando con ella. El dolor se intensificó e hizo una mueca de dolor, sin embargo, continuó hablando—. Necesito decirte que…

Naoko sabía bien lo que iba a decirle, no quería que se fuera, la necesitaba, sentía que no podía hacerse cargo de todo ella sola, además, tampoco quería sentirse sola, tenía la necesidad de siempre estar acompañada. La veía enferma, sí, pero no creía que fuera algo tan grave como para dejarla marcharse.

—No, Serena, no puedes ser mal agradecida y dejarme en el momento que más necesito de ti —respondió Naoko mostrando tristeza—. No lo comprendo.

Andrew vio palidecer aún más a su amiga y se acercó a ella.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Serena—. Me iré ahora —añadió desilusionada. No comprendía la actitud de su amiga, si tan solo pudieran hablar tranquilas podrían solucionar las cosas, pero, si se negaba a escucharla no podía hacer nada. Y, mucho menos en ese momento cuando se sentía tan mal—. Lo siento mucho, Naoko. Tengo que irme.

—Espera… —La voz de Naoko la detuvo—. Yo… —no sabía bien que decir, expresarle sus temores no parecía correcto, además estaba algo enfadada, así que solo agregó—. Estás despedida, no quiero que regreses por aquí o por mi casa.

Serena la miró y aguantando las lágrimas que querían desbordarse, se despidió antes de marcharse. Andrew quiso acompañarla, pero le aseguró que estaría bien y que iría a ver a Darien.

Ooooo

Katherine, salió en busca de Taiki, habían quedado en salir ese día, sin embargo, él no se presentó, lo cual era muy extraño ya que en las pocas ocasiones que habían salido nunca llegó tarde ni se ausentó. Sabía donde vivía y no dudó en ir. Yaten le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar antes de él marcharse.

Taiki la recibió aunque no en buenas condiciones, había estado bebiendo, desde que vio a Amy salir de aquel departamento… No quería pensar en eso, ya había decidido olvidarla definitivamente, se desilusionó demasiado como para seguir pensando en ella, sólo necesitaba quizá recordarla por última vez aunque eso pueda sonar contradictorio.

Katherine, extrañamente lo entendía, así que decidió acompañarlo y tomó de la bebida que le ofrecía, ella también tenía un par de cosas de las cuales quería olvidarse, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos esperaba que después de un par de copas todo se saliera de control, se besaran desenfrenadamente y terminarían… Quizá ninguno estaba preparado para lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo, en ocasiones las cosas solo suceden.

Ooooooo

En lugar de llamar a Darien, Serena se comunicó con Mina, sabía que estaba con su mamá y las otras chicas así que alguna de ellas llegaría y la llevaría al médico. Pensó en tomar un taxi, pero con todo lo ocurrido, olvidó su bolso en la oficina y no quería regresar allá. Caminó un poco, esperando que alguien llegara pronto, minutos después se encontró con Elizabeth, el dolor ya estaba disminuyendo y pensó que no debería preocuparse, así que en lugar de ir al hospital, la convenció de llevarla al departamento de Darien, el cual estaba más cerca.

En el camino, se encontraron a Seiya, él no dudó en acercarse y reprocharle por la actitud que había tenido desde que llegó y por dejarlo de lado sin ninguna explicación.

—¿Y si Darien se vuelve a marchar? —cuestionó con burla y enojo—. Ahí si vas a venir corriendo a mis brazos para que te consuele ¿qué pensaría él si le cuento lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

Serena quería responder, estaba tan molesta que deseaba golpearlo, pero gritarle que por su culpa Darien la dejó por cuatro años no parecía lo más inteligente, menos cuando temía por la seguridad de su bebé.

—Vámonos, necesito que me lleves con él —susurró Serena para que su amiga pueda escucharla.

Elizabeth no estaba muy convencida, pero accedió a su petición, llamaron a Mina para informarle del cambio de planes. Cuando llegaron, Darien la notó cansada y pálida, quiso examinarla, pero Serena se negó y le pidió que la dejara descansar. Por lo que él la llevó a su habitación y si cuando despertara seguía mal, él mismo la llevaría al hospital para que le hicieran todos los estudios pertinentes.

—¿No te comentó si le dolía algo? —preguntó a Elizabeth.

—No, me la encontré de casualidad, iba de camino a su casa —respondió, se suponía que tenía que ir temprano, pero se le presentó algo—. Únicamente me pidió que llamara a Mina, al parecer iban a buscarla.

Darien llamó a Mina para preguntarle de que había hablado con Serena, Mina tampoco sabía nada, sólo que Serena quería que la pasaran a recoger. Él le pidió que no preocupara a los señores Tsukino antes de colgar.

Serena soñó con el milenio de plata, lo podía ver perfectamente casi como si estuviera ahí, estaba frente a la reina y ella le decía algo, pero no la escuchaba bien, su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana, las pocas palabras que pudo entender fueron: batalla, débil, peligro y bebé. No comprendía bien, pero de un momento a otro se vio envuelta en sangre y gritó…

Ooooo

El grito desgarrador de Serena lo puso alerta y corrió a su lado. Elizabeth y él la hallaron temblando, llorando y cubierta de sangre. Por un breve momento, su mente quedó en shock, luego intentó curarla, utilizó sus poderes y cuando estos no funcionaron, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al hospital.

Cada minuto que pasaba, era más angustiante, a pesar de ser médico, no pudo detener la hemorragia y se sintió inútil. Al llegar, la ingresaron a emergencia, Darien no se apartó de su lado, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por salvarla.

Elizabeth, se comunicó con Mina para que les informara a los señores Tsukino y a sus amigos. No sabía como ayudar a Serena, ni siquiera podía tranquilizarse, tenía su imagen en la mente, toda cubierta de sangre, como si estuviera… No era algo en lo que deseara pensar, lo único que hacía era ver la puerta por la que la habían ingresado y mirar el reloj, mientras esperaba que alguien más llegue.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru fueron las primeras en llegar. Setsuna había visto un cambio en las puertas del tiempo, pero no llego lo suficientemente rápida como para llegar a avisarles. Los padres de Serena de inmediato preguntaron por la salud de su hija y nadie supo responderles. Todos tenían que esperar, hasta que algún médico saliera con respuestas.

—Debe haber algún modo, todos nuestros poderes no pueden ser inútiles, debemos ayudarla —susurró Hotaru, mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Todos pensaban en lo mismo, pero, sabían que si hubiera forma de salvarla con sus poderes, Darien ya lo hubiera hecho.

Él último en llegar fue Andrew, había insistido tanto en que Naoko lo acompañara, pero, ella se sentía demasiado culpable como aparecer ahí.

Oooooooo

Serena podía sentir un intenso dolor en el vientre, incluso era consciente de la cantidad de sangre que perdía a cada minuto mientras se debilitaba. Estaba aterrada y a su alrededor, lo único que había era oscuridad. Inútilmente trató de gritar, pues ningún sonido emitía su boca, pensó en Darien, en su familia, amigos, pero, sobre todo, su bebé estaba presente en sus pensamientos. Se negaba a dejar de luchar, no podía ni pensar en la idea de no ver nacer a su hijo.

"Por favor, Serena, quédate conmigo" escuchó que alguien decía, ni aun estando muriendo podría dejar de reconocer la voz del hombre que amaba y amaría siempre. Quería gritarle que de ningún modo pensaba marcharse, pero un nuevo dolor la atacó.

Darien, no podía alejarse de ella, a pesar de que Katherine, la cual llegó a último momento le sugirió que esperase afuera. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, si alguien iba a luchar por salvar la vida de su familia, sería él, no porque se considerase el mejor sino porque nadie jamás tendría las motivaciones que tenía, por ningún motivo pensaba dejar morir a Serena ni a su hijo, al cual ya todos daban por perdido.

—No hay ninguna señal de que el bebé siga vivo. —Le explicó Katherine con tristeza, sabía que eso lo lastimaría y de no poder ayudar a Serena su amigo moriría, pero también trataba de ser profesional.

—No lo entiendes, ambos están débiles, pero siguen con vida —respondió.

Katherine salió para explicarles a los demás la situación de Serena. Y, Darien, era consciente de que él solo no podría hacer nada, así que empezó a gritar a la Reina Serenity que lo ayudara, cuando empezó a creer que no acudiría, todo se detuvo y una luz iluminó la habitación.

—¿Puede ayudarme? —suplicó angustiado sosteniendo la mano de su novia.

La reina los observó, había querido advertirles, pero lo consideró innecesario, no sabía que todo se iba a complicar. Se reprochó en no continuar observándolos con más atención, pero tenía que concentrarse en terminar con la reconstrucción del milenio de plata y el bienestar de todos sus habitantes, ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que sucedía hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—No lo podremos hacer aquí, necesitamos llevarla al palacio —contestó y tomó la mano de Serena.

Katherine entró en ese momento, enseguida entendió que era necesario que Serena se marchara.

—Voy con ustedes —dijo firmemente.

La reina negó, ella iba a insistir pero solo escuchó.

—Encárgate de que las demás sailors sepan a donde hemos ido, deberán alcanzarnos lo más pronto posible, además, necesito que la familia de Serena también sean llevados al Milenio de plata, no hay tiempo que perder —dijo la reina antes de trasladar a Serena y Darien al palacio.

Aparecieron en una habitación iluminada en la cual solo había una cama, ahí colocaron a Serena. La reina, comenzó a brindarle energía a su hija al igual que Darien, en espera a que los demás llegaran.

Oooooo

Katherine, salió a encontrarse con los demás, no tenía idea como hablar con los señores Tsukino y convencerlos de que los acompañaran al Milenio de Plata, pero decidió simplemente hacerlo.

—Darien y la reina se han llevado a Serena al Milenio de Plata y nos necesitan enseguida ahí —anunció de inmediato.

Las chicas asintieron, pero la familia Tsukino no tenía idea de lo que hablaban. Kenji se puso como loco al pensar que Darien se había llevado a su hija cuando estaba tan delicada.

—Se los explicaremos en el camino —intervino Setsuna—. Hay que ir a un lugar seguro para transformarnos y poder irnos.

—¿Transformarse en qué? —cuestionó Kenji, quería gritar que no se movería de ahí hasta no ver a su hija.

—¿Necesita también a toda su familia o únicamente a sus padres? —Quiso saber Michiru.

—A su familia, eso incluiría también a su hermano —contestó Katherine.

Todos salieron del hospital, incluyendo Seiya, Yaten y Taiki que cuando se enteraron no dudaron en acompañarlos.

Ante la sorpresa de los padres de Serena, todas se transformaron en sailor scout y Andrew se colocó su armadura de batalla.

—Iré por su hermano, mientras tanto traten de explicarles todo —agregó Setsuna antes de desaparecer.

Seiya se quejó de no poder transformarse, quería estar al lado de Serena y sabía que no lo iban a llevar, sus hermanos decidieron que era mejor irse y les pidió que les informen de lo ocurrido con su amiga.

Entre Lita y Mina hablaron con Ikuko y Kenji buscando tranquilizarlos, ellos no querían escuchar de las batallas que enfrentó su hija, pero, si con ir con ellos les aseguraban que Serena iba a mejorar, no dudarían en acompañarlos.

Convencer a Sammy de ir con Setsuna no fue tan complicado. Después del susto inicial al ver a sailor plut en su habitación, ella le relató brevemente lo que sucedía y al tratarse de su hermana, él decidió acudir de inmediato.

Ooooo

La reina le había explicado lo ocurrido. Durante la batalla, Serena perdió mucha energía, quedó demasiado débil, casi perdió la vida, pero con la ayuda del hijo que llevaba en el vientre y de Darien, pudo salvarse y derrotar a sus enemigos. Si se hubiera tratado solamente de reponer la energía, la reina los hubiera dejado regresar de inmediato, sin embargo, los retuvo, no quería alarmarles, no después de todo lo que habían vivido.

Ella había notado que el hijo de Serena tenía un gran poder y al haber también ayudado, quedó débil, es por eso que quiso ver como evolucionaban, pero no se los dijo a Serena y Darien. También, se dio cuenta que para reponer su fuerza, consumía la energía de Serena, solo que creyó que mientras ella descansara no iban a tener ningún problema.

Fue por eso que varios días después les permitió regresar, había aconsejado a su hija que descanse, creyendo firmemente que mientras Darien pudiera otorgarle también energía, todo estaría bien. Sabía que la Tierra estaba en paz, que no había enemigos aproximándose, por lo que se dedicó a otros asuntos y dejó de vigilar a su hija. No se dio cuenta que Serena se mantenía tan ocupada que casi no descansaba ni se alimentaba correctamente, ni que al ponerse ella más débil, el bebé poco a poco iba muriendo.

Darien quiso golpearse por no haber notado eso, aún así le preguntó el porqué él no pudo curarla como en ocasiones anteriores. A lo que la reina respondió, que al haber perdido también energía, algunos de sus poderes perdieron fuerza y todavía no terminaba de recuperarse. Se sintió molesto consigo mismo, le hubiera gustado, poder hacer algo para evitar ese sufrimiento a su princesa.

—Están aquí —informó Luna dejando pasar a todos.

Sammy y sus padres, corrieron al lado de Serena, pero no pudieron acercarse mucho debido a la energía que la rodeaba.

—¿Qué le están haciendo? —preguntó Ikuko temerosa.

—Salvando su vida —aseguró la reina caminando hacia ellos—. Ustedes me ayudaran a salvar a nuestra hija. —agregó mirando a Ikuko y Kenji.

Kenji quiso protestar, pero viendo la situación de Serena, no era lo más oportuno.

La reina ordenó que todas las sailor rodeen a Serena y empiecen a darle de su energía, mientras que Darien y Andrew la sujetaban.

—Deben, sostenerla fuerte —ordenó la reina mientras ella, Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy se colocaban en cuatro puntos distintos, cada uno sosteniendo una daga y un recipiente de vidrio—. Esto será doloroso, pero es necesario, no permitan que se mueva ni un poco.

Cuando dio la señal, los integrantes de la familia Tsukino junto con la reina, se realizaron un corte en la mano y vertieron su sangre en el recipiente.

—colóquenlos en el suelo y manténgase de pie, no importa lo que suceda, no deben moverse —continuó la reina.

Ella dejó su recipiente y se acercó a Darien para realizar el mismo procedimiento. Luego, susurró unas palabras y de inmediato todo a su alrededor se oscureció. Lo único que brillaba eran los recipientes, los cuales, flotaron hacia el centro y empezaron a derramarse sobre el cuerpo de Serena.

Serena se estremeció y empezó a gritar, quería soltarse, correr, sentía que quemaba, no sabía que le pasaba pero toda su sangre y cuerpo empezó a arder como si estuviera en medio de un fuego infernal.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, la reina les recordó que debían seguir en sus posiciones o de lo contrario podrían fallar en su misión.

Darien sentía que no podía más, no soportaba escuchar el dolor de su novia, quería abrazarla, protegerla, y la desesperación lo consumía. Tras lo que le pareció mucho tiempo, no sabría decir cuánto pasó, una intensa luz se posicionó sobre Serena, eso le dio esperanza, pensó que quizá todavía tendría la oportunidad de salvarlos, aunque constantemente se cuestionaba si su hijo seguiría con vida. La luz, poco a poco se fue apagando al igual que los gritos de Serena que ya parecían susurros, hasta que el silencio y la oscuridad invadió el lugar.

—¡NO! —gritó Darien mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amada.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon, Graciela y marilu y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Lamento la demora, pero sigo enferma, estoy siguiendo un tratamiento médico que no sé cuanto durará. Pero les aseguro que tendrán el final de esta historia pronto.

¿Qué tipo de final es el que más les gusta?

El próximo será el último capítulo. Mil gracias por leer.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	29. Chapter 29

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 29**

Poco a poco, la oscuridad se fue disipando y todas vieron la escena frente a sus ojos. Darien sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, gritaba y lloraba desesperado. Los demás no se movieron de sus sitios, tenían el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. La reina les ordenó salir de ahí, ella no sabía que pensar, Serena no se movía, pero aún podía sentirla viva.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Exigió saber Kenji, no quería dejar sola a Serena, pero también sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

—Es muy pronto para decirle —empezó a decir la reina—. Tenemos que esperar un poco para ver lo que sucede. Yo también estoy desconcertada porque no ha despertado, sin embargo, les puedo asegurar que sigue con vida.

Nadie más pronunció palabra, por lo que la reina les condujo hacia una habitación en donde podían descansar, o si preferían podrían recorrer el palacio mientras esperaban. Los señores Tsukino no quisieron regresar a la Tierra, pero enviaron a Sammy de regreso prometiéndole mantenerlo informado.

Darien acomodó a Serena en una cama limpia y se acostó junto a ella, él sabía que todavía no la perdía y no pensaba dejarla un solo instante. No necesitaba descansar, podía sentir el agotamiento, sin embargo, también estaba seguro de que podría soportarlo, necesitaba cuidarla, estar ahí para cuando despertara.

Ooooooo

Serena lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba confundida, aún podía sentir un leve dolor en el vientre. Poco a poco, todo lo sucedido iba regresándola a la realidad y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, la habitación completa estaba iluminada, al no reconocer nada, sintió que la desesperación la invadía.

—No te asustes —escuchó a alguien decir, aquella voz no le resultó familiar, pero la llenaba de paz—. Siento haberte causado problemas.

De algo estaba segura, la voz era la de un niño, miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarlo. Vio como se acercaba a ella, aunque muy cautelosamente.

—Puedes venir, no pienso hacerte daño —aseguró Serena y le sonrió.

El niño asintió y apresuró el paso. Si antes tenía alguna duda, ahora estaba segura de quién se trataba. No podía equivocarse, si era la copia exacta del hombre que amaba.

—Mami, yo no quería que nada te pase —dijo entre lágrimas el niño.

Serena se arrodilló y lo abrazó. No sabía como había sucedido, o en donde se encontraba, pero estaba feliz de poder abrazar al hijo tendría con Darien. Ahora sabía que no lo había perdido.

—Perdóname tú a mi por no haberte cuidado y ponerte en peligro —susurró Serena y lloró junto a él.

Después de unos instantes, le limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió.

—A partir de ahora no permitiré que nada malo te suceda —prometió Serena y se puso de pie—. Debemos regresar, Darien debe estar muy preocupado por nosotros.

El pequeño sonrió y tomó la mano de Serena, le aseguró que conocía el camino y comenzó a guiarla, mientras más avanzaba, el niño iba haciéndose cada vez más pequeño y Serena lo tomó en brazos cuando vio a un pequeño bebé.

A lo lejos, vio a Darien, pudo verlo junto a su cuerpo, vio como lloraba, como le suplicaba que regresara y sintió que su corazón dolía, no quería hacerlo esperar más, verlo sufrir dolía demasiado. El bebé se convirtió en una luz que se posó sobre su vientre y desapareció. Entones ella avanzó de prisa para alcanzar a Darien.

Oooooo

Al sentir los brazos de Serena rodeándolo, Darien se sintió en paz e increíblemente feliz. No supo cuanto tiempo tuvo que esperar para tenerla a su lado, pero eso no importaba, lo único importante era la mujer a quién abrazó y besó con todo su amor.

Cuando se separaron, ella tenía una sonrisa radiante, y le aseguró que a partir de ese momento todo estaría bien.

—Te amo —susurró Darien en su oído.

—También te amo —respondió Serena y tomó la mano de su novio para llevarla hasta su vientre—. É l también te ama.

Darien sonrió sintiéndose dichoso y volvió a besarla. Pero, en esta ocasión, todo su iluminó a su alrededor. Esta luz no solo cubrió la habitación, sino el palacio y la luna por completo.

Las personas de la Tierra no recordaban haber visto la luna tan hermosa e iluminada como aquella noche, pero antes de dormir, todos esbozaron una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad.

Oooooo

A la mañana siguiente, los señores Tsukino se levantaron tranquilos, ambos habían tenido un sueño de la más extraño, pero ninguno quería hablar de eso. Se sentaron a desayunar como todos los días, sin embargo, no se atrevían a ir a la habitación de su hija. Temían no encontrarla, pero, por algún motivo, sabían que su hija estaba a salvo.

Setsuna estaba de regreso en las puertas del tiempo, no entendía cómo llegó hasta ahí. Se permitió mirar a través de una de las puertas, sólo para saber cómo sería el futuro, fue solo un instante, pero el suficiente como para sonreír satisfecha. Quizá no era como se suponía sucedería, pero estaba feliz por lo que vio.

Michiru, Hotaru y Haruka, no tardaron en salir de la mansión para averiguar lo que ocurrió, no estaban seguras si debían ir a casa de Serena así que terminaron por acudir al departamento de Darien. En la entrada del edificio, se encontraron con Mina, Lita, Elizabeth y Andrew, al parecer todos tuvieron la misma idea. Katherine les abrió la puerta y les explicó que ni Darien ni Serena estaban en ese lugar.

—¿Qué creen que haya pasado? —preguntó Mina.

—De lo único que estoy segura es que la princesa despertó y está bien —contestó Michiru.

Todos sabían que eso era verdad, pero no sabían que más hacer, así que decidieron quedarse ahí a esperarlos, en algún momento debían regresar.

Oooo

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, esperaban alguna noticia, hasta ese momento nadie se había comunicado y ellos no se atrevían a buscarlas. De todos modos, salieron a caminar, con la esperanza de ver a alguien conocido, sin embargo, a las únicas que encontraron fueron a Amy y Rei, sabían que no era probable que ellas supieran, pero se acercaron a saludarlas.

Amy y Rei los saludaron cortésmente, al percatarse que no los trataban con tanta familiaridad como antes, sospecharon que algo no andaba bien. Seiya les preguntó directamente por Serena, pero no esperaban la respuesta de Amy "no la vemos hace mucho, nunca fue nuestra amiga" eso los descolocó y cuando empezaron a hablar de sailor scouts, Amy y Rei se alejaron de inmediato pensando que estaban locos.

La noche anterior, antes de dormir, Amy y Rei habían perdido todos sus recuerdos como sailor scouts y de sus vidas pasadas. Recordaban a las chicas, pero no su amistad con ellas.

Oooooo

En el milenio de plata, Serena caminaba por el jardín junto con Darien, iban tomados de las manos. Recordaban perfectamente lo que había sucedido, pero se sentían bien estando ahí, Serena necesitaba descansar, tomar decisiones y sentirse completamente segura antes de regresar.

La reina los invitó a quedarse todo el tiempo que quisieran, incluso manifestó que estaría feliz de tenerlos ahí definitivamente, pero ellos le habían asegurado que no podrían quedarse ahí por siempre, ya que pertenecían a la tierra.

Además, Serena quería ver a sus padres, si bien los habían devuelto a su casa, no podía dejar de preocuparse, así que esa misma mañana les envió una carta, no sabía si ya la habían leído, sin embargo, estaban seguros que los comprenderían.

—¿Qué haremos con el matrimonio? —preguntó Serena de repente—. Se supone que será dentro de poco y todavía hay tanto por hacer.

—Mi amor, tranquila —Darien la rodeo con los brazos y le susurró en el oído—. Podemos casarnos cuando queramos, no quiero que te preocupes por nada.

—No lo puedo evitar, a pesar de que me gustaría quedarme aquí, creo que lo mejor será regresar de prisa, no quiero perder ninguna materia en la universidad, tampoco suspender el matrimonio, porque aunque digas que no importa, yo sé que es algo que tú también deseas, además, quiero ser oficialmente Serena Chiba —respondió rotundamente.

—Sabes que todavía estás muy débil…

—¿Débil? —cuestionó—. Sería capaz de vencerte en un combate ahora mismo.

Él sabía que de algún modo que todavía no entendía, su novia estaba completamente bien, sin embargo, él no estaba listo para volver a la Tierra y ver como nuevamente se desgastaba en tareas que no eran suyas.

Habían hablado de muchas cosas y llegado a un acuerdo, ella no iba a quedarse quieta descansando en una cama mientras él trabajaba. Serena quería seguir con su vida, pero sin excesos de trabajo, sin hacer nada que pusiera en riesgo a su hijo y él encantado se comprometía a hacer todo lo posible por pasar menos tiempo en el hospital. Sabían que la vida de sus amigos también era importante, así que no permitirían que ellos se dediquen a cuidarla y mucho menos que alguien le sobrecargue de trabajo.

—¿Podemos al menos quedarnos hasta el lunes en la mañana? —preguntó Darien.

—Por supuesto, tal vez podamos venir algunos fines de semana, se está muy tranquilo aquí —reconoció ella y se acercó a besarlo—. Sé que tuviste miedo de perdernos, también yo me aterré, pero no dejemos que eso nos impida avanzar —agregó antes de fundirse en un largo y apasionado beso.

Ooooo

Andrew regresó a casa de su novia, ella le preocupaba mucho, ni siquiera había querido hablar de Serena, no sabía bien lo que le sucedía, pero no pensaba dejarla sola, necesitaba comprender que pasaba para poder ayudarla.

La encontró en el jardín, con la mirada fija en el cielo, se acercó lentamente y la abrazó. Naoko se percató de su presencia pero no dijo nada, se sentía bien de todavía tenerlo a su lado. En realidad, se sentía realmente culpable por lo que sucedió con su amiga, ella la quería, la consideraba su hermana y aun así no fue capaz de ayudarla.

Cuando supo que le ocurrió, se reprochó por como la trató, no deseaba que nada malo le suceda a Serena o su bebé. Se dio cuenta de lo mal que se había comportado con ella, Serena solo quería ayudarla y ella se aprovechó de eso. ¿Por qué no simplemente decía lo que sentía y pedía disculpas? Porque ni siquiera se sentía merecedora de su perdón, no después de lo que le dijo.

Andrew le había asegurado que tanto Serena como su bebé estaban bien, sin embargo, ella pensó que su amiga no querría verla más.

—Ella te perdonará —aseguró Andrew al adivinar sus pensamientos—. Te quiere y no dejará que su amistad termine.

Naoko suspiró pesadamente, pero no respondió. Sabía que Andrew no mentía, pero ella mismo no podía perdonarse.

—Necesitaré tu ayuda y tu apoyo —dijo Naoko y su novio le aseguro que siempre estaría a su lado, sin saber que lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, le rompería el corazón.

Ooooooo

Al amanecer del día lunes, Serena y Darien aparecieron en la casa Tsukino, ante la sorpresa y alegría de sus habitantes. Los padres de Serena la abrazaron mientras que Mina empezó a gritar de la emoción. Durante el desayuno, les explicaron cuáles eran sus planes.

A pesar de que Darien aun quería que Serena descansara, ella le aseguró que no podía faltar a sus últimas clases, pero que si empezaba a sentirse mal, no dudaría en buscarlo, a pesar de que ambos sabían que estaba mejor que nunca.

Darien la dejó en la universidad, temía que el encuentro con Naoko la lastimara, pero sabía que debían hablar. Se despidió de ella y condujo directo al hospital.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Naoko no se presentó a ninguna de sus clases, por lo que llamó a Andrew y le preguntó que le había sucedido, el tono de su amigo le indicó que algo sucedía y decidió verlo después de hablar con su amiga.

Naoko la recibió en su casa, estaba segura que iría a buscarla. En cuanto la vio entrar, se arrodilló y pidió perdón, pero Serena se puso a su altura y la abrazó, le prometió que todo estaría bien y que no la abandonaría.

—Lo siento tanto, no sabes cuanto, si algo te hubiera pasado yo…

Serena no la dejó terminar y le aseguró que no hacía falta que dijera más, su amistad era muy valiosa.

Cuando Naoko dejó de llorar, ambas se sentaron en el sofá y le contó sus planes a su amiga. Había llegado a la conclusión que necesitaba un tiempo a solas y lejos de aquella ciudad. Andrew le había prometido encargarse de la empresa y mantenerla al tanto de todo. Serena quiso pedirle que se quedara, que no se alejara de todos, en especial de Andrew, pero la vio tan decidida que no supo que decir. Todos necesitamos de distintas cosas para sanar, quizás ese era el camino que debía seguir Naoko.

Ooooooo

Katherine no hacía otra cosa que mirar a Darien a lo lejos, si bien estaba feliz de volver a verlo, no se sentía lista para decirle algo, porque quería contarle algo y pedir su consejo, pero a la vez le parecía que no estaba lista para hablar de eso.

Cuando Darien se cansó de esperar a que se acercara, decidió hacerlo él. Al terminar sus consultas, le pidió a Katherine que entrara en su consultorio. Ella lo miró nerviosa y minutos después, le contó lo ocurrido con Taiki y lo insegura que se sentía de volver a verlo, después de todo, ambos habían bebido mucho. Él la había estado llamando durante el día, pero ella no quiso responder.

—Me parece que quieres hablar con él —dijo Darien mirándola detenidamente para ver su reacción. Ella solo asintió—. Y, me parece que él te gusta.

—Apenas lo conozco, no creo que… —No pudo terminar de hablar porque tenía que admitir que si le gustaba, aunque sea un poco. Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

—Contesta, habla con él y luego me dirás que han decidido —sugirió Darien y empezó a sonreír, quizá él no era amigo de Taiki, ni de sus hermanos, pero si a su amiga le interesaba él no era nadie para oponerse.

Oooo

Serena, después de deja r a Naoko ya tranquila, acudió a la empresa, sabía que ahí encontraría a Andrew, lo vio muy concentrado en lo que hacía, así que decidió no interrumpirlo y esperar un poco para entrar. Minutos después, pensó que era conveniente hacer notar su presencia y se acercó a él. Al mirarlo, en seguida notó su tristeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿ya lo sabes? —preguntó Andrew y Serena asintió—. Le pedí que lo reconsiderara o que me dejara ir con ella, pero no quiso, insistió en que necesitaba hacerlo sola.

Vio unas lágrimas aparecer en el rostro de su amigo y las limpió.

—Volverá, cuando esté lista volverá y podrán estar juntos nuevamente —dijo Serena, pero en ese instante recordó el dolor que sintió cuando Darien se marchó, aunque las situaciones eran distintas, no podía evitar revivir ese dolor.

—Ella terminó conmigo —informó ante la sorpresa de Serena— ¿No te lo dijo?

—No, sólo me dijo que tu accediste a quedarte al frente de la empresa y que se iría de viaje por un tiempo, que necesitaba pensar. No creí que… —dejó su frase a medio terminar—. Lo siento, sé como te sientes, cuando Darien se fue y me dijo que no quería verme más, yo… Tú sabes lo que viví, y también sabes que me tendrás a tu lado para lo que necesites. No sé lo que Naoko tendrá en mente, porque no ha querido decírmelo, pero te aseguro que todo irá bien, si ustedes se aman tanto como yo creo que se aman, volverán a estar juntos, esto es solo temporal.

Oooooo

Los días pasaron de prisa, el matrimonio de Serena y Darien estaba cada vez más cerca. Naoko se había marchado al día siguiente de la conversación con Serena, sin despedirse de nadie, a Andrew le había dejado una carta, eso lo devastó, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir y a cumplir la promesa que le hizo. Todos estuvieron ahí para animarlo y él supo que con su ayuda, podría seguir adelante, con la esperanza de que algún día ella regrese.

Katherine y Taiki se habían visto, pero parecía que habían hecho algún pacto, porque ninguno hablaba de su relación, porque a pesar de que lo negaran o no lo mencionaran nunca, ellos tenían una relación a la cual ninguno se refería como tal. Salían a diario, se besaban y terminaban haciendo el amor. Lo que Katherine nunca mencionó, fue que ella planeaba regresar a Estados Unidos, Darien varias veces le dijo que lo hiciera, que le contara sus planes, pero ella se negaba, hasta ese momento, solo Darien sabía y aunque se había replanteado esa idea, no cambiaba de decisión, después de todo, pensó que para Taiki no era más que una relación pasajera, porque hasta ese momento no le había hablado de sentimientos.

Todas estaban de vacaciones, debido a que las clases terminaron, y se concentraron en ayudar a Serena con los últimos detalles de la boda. Mina seguía viviendo con Serena, pero a veces se quedaba en su departamento, sus miedos iban desapareciendo poco a poco y la amistad con Yaten le estaba ayudando. Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru pensaban marcharse luego del matrimonio, ya se lo habían anunciado a Serena y al resto de sus amigas, y ya que Lita, Elizabeth y Mina estaban buscando un lugar al que mudarse juntas, ellas les habían ofrecido su mansión, después de todo había espacio suficiente para cuando ellas lleguen de visita. Al inicio, no aceptaron, pero lograron convencerlas.

Serena y Darien, habían encontrado una hermosa casa, Darien ya se había mudado dejando a Katherine el departamento. Serena también quiso irse, pero sus padres se negaron, le pidieron que se quedara hasta el día de la boda.

Oooooo

Katherine miraba impaciente el boleto que tenía en sus manos, era para dentro de dos días. Había decidido que llegó el momento de decirles a sus amigas de su partida. Darien las había citado en el departamento y no tardarían en llegar. Minutos después, entre nerviosa e impaciente, vio como todos se acomodaban en la estancia. El silencio reinó el lugar, pero fue interrumpido por Serena.

—Te escuchamos, Katherine.

Ella decidió que era mejor decirlo rápidamente.

—En dos días regreso a Estados Unidos —anunció y antes de que alguien pueda decir algo añadió—. No es solo vacaciones, me iré a vivir allá definitivamente.

Todas se quedaron en shock ante eso, Serena miró a Darien y supo que él estaba enterado de todo, decidió recriminarle más tarde y centró su atención en su amiga.

—¿Estás completamente decidida a marcharte? —preguntó y Katherine asintió—. Entonces no me queda más que desearte lo mejor, estoy segura que no es una decisión que has tomado de un día para otro, te conozco y sé que lo has meditado y si es lo mejor para ti, nosotros te apoyaremos —dijo y la abrazó, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas—. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Los demás también se acercaron a despedirla y lamentaron no saberlo antes, Hotaru tuvo la idea de hacer una pijamada, así aprovechaban para pasar también con Serena su último día de soltera. Todas se mostraron de acuerdo y quedaron en reunirse por la noche. Cuando la mayoría ya se había marchado, Serena le pidió a Darien y a Andrew que fueran a comprar algo, aunque lo realmente quería era quedarse a solas con Katherine.

—¿Qué pasará con Taiki? —preguntó Serena.

Katherine ya se esperaba esa pregunta y sabía bien que responder.

—Nosotros no somos novios, no tenemos ninguna relación formal, así que no tiene porque pasar nada, solo me iré e imagino que él seguirá su camino sin que eso le afecte.

—Katherine, a mi no me puedes engañar, sabes que te he preguntado esto últimamente ¿qué sientes por Taiki? Yo no creo que para ti no signifique nada.

—Eso ya no importa, no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí y seguir así, si continúo a su lado solo me haré más daño, sabes bien que él piensa regresar a su planeta en algunos meses más.

Serena no quiso preguntar más, sabía que eso le afectaba, y a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, respetaría su decisión.

Ooooooo

Por la noche, todas las sailor scout se reunieron, iban a aprovechar su tiempo juntas, ya que a partir del día siguiente, muchas cosas cambiarían. Katherine, Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka se marchaban, y Setsuna se quedaría en las puertas del tiempo, pero estaban seguras que la distancia no podría separarlas nunca, el sentimiento que las unía era indestructible.

Entre risas, prometas y anécdotas, se fueron a dormir. Serena envió un último mensaje a Darien, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba y cuando le emocionaba saber que al día siguiente sería su esposa. El mensaje que él le envió en respuesta fue suficiente para que ella durmiera con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Oooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Ikuko levantó a las chicas muy temprano. Todas empezaron a ir de un lado para otro para terminar de confirmar los últimos detalles y arreglarse. Tomaron un desayuno delicioso preparado por la señora Tsukino. Serena recibió un precioso ramo de rosas rojas de parte de Darien lo cual le hizo anhelar que el tiempo pase de prisa, no podía esperar más para verlo.

Darien se levantó temprano, le hubiera gustado tanto poder ver a su princesa, pero por petición de ikuko y el resto de chicas, no podía hacerlo. Aun así estaba feliz, porque a partir de ese día nada ni nadie los separaría.

Además tenía que prepararle una última sorpresa a Serena, en realidad, Ikuko fue de la idea, pero sería él quien lo llevaría a cabo.

Oooooo

Taiki y Yaten ya estaban listo para asistir al matrimonio, mientras que Seiya quién a pesar de sus esfuerzos por volverse a acercar a Serena, no estaba invitado, los ignoraba. Seiya había retomado su carrera como cantante hace poco, no estaba teniendo buenos resultados, pero no pensaba rendirse, seguramente más adelante iba a tener el éxito que esperaba, al menos en la música porque tenía claro que a lo único que podía aspirar con Serena era a ser amigos, eso si conseguía que ella lo perdonara.

Yaten sabía que tenía un camino largo antes de que Mina acepte tener una relación con él, sin embargo, no pensaba rendirse. Mientras que Taiki, no sabía bien que hacer, sentía que quería a Katherine pero no se decidía en formalizar algo con ella, después de todo, cuando regresó al planeta, tenía la intención de salir con Amy, pero con todo lo que a pasado, se sentía confundido.

Oooooo

La hora finalmente llegó, y una muy feliz Serena se miró frente al espejo, no podía creer que finalmente fuera a estar junto al hombre que tanto amaba, se miró detenidamente y no pudo estar más feliz. En ese momento su padre entró y la abrazó con fuerza, había llegado el día en que entregaría a su hija y no podía estar más emocionado y al mismo tiempo triste por dejarla ir.

—Prometo que no nos distanciaremos —dijo Serena, sabía que entregarla era difícil para él—. Siempre voy a quererte tanto como ahora y los visitaré seguido.

—Lo sé, pequeña, pero no puede dejar de sorprenderme lo rápido que has crecido. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Ikuko entró en ese momento diciendo que llegarían tarde y los apresuró, no sin antes también darle unos cuantos consejos a su hija.

Ooooooo

La iglesia estaba decorada con rosas blancas y rojas, los invitados estaban en sus lugares y Darien ya se encontraba en el altar, a la espera de que su princesa llegue. La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y poco a poco, Serena caminó hacia él sin apartar la vista un solo instante, lo veía directamente a los ojos y sonreía. Al llegar, dejó el brazo de su padre para finalmente tomar la mano del que siempre ha sido el amor de su vida y al hacerlo, se sintió más segura y feliz que nunca.

Durante la ceremonia, rememoró todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas, sabía que todo había valido la pena y que no cambiaría nada porque después de tanto, todo resultaba perfecto, no solo para ella sino para las personas que quería. Miró a sus amigas y no podía estar más orgullosa de cada una de ellas, al igual que su familia, eran felices y estaban seguros, incluso Sammy llegó temprano para felicitarla y asegurarse de que estaba segura del paso que iba a dar. Su mayor sorpresa fue ver también a la reina Serenity junto con Luna y Artemis, no los esperaba pero seguramente Darien los llevó ahí para ella.

Cuando escuchó a Darien decir aceptó, una hermosa sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar besarlo con mucho amor para sellar aquella promesa de estar juntos para siempre.

La recepción se llevó a cabo en la nueva casa de Darien y Serena, no habían invitado a muchas personas, solo a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Todo lo que ocurrió, Serena apenas y lo recordaba, estaba tan concentrada en su propia burbuja de felicidad que no se dio cuenta de lo demás. Al llegar el momento de despedirse, se sintió triste, ella se marcharía a su luna de miel y a su regreso, algunas de sus amigas ya no iban a estar ahí, pero siempre estarían en su corazón.

Lo que no sabía era que Katherine no le había dicho a Taiki de su regreso a Estados Unidos y cuando ella le deseo un buen viaje, Taiki se enojó y se marchó sin decir nada, solo esperaba no haberles causado muchos problemas.

—Te echaremos mucho de menos —dijo Mina entre lágrimas.

—Regresaremos en dos semanas —aseguró Serena y abrazó a cada uno.

A Andrew lo dejó para el final, sabía que estaba triste porque todavía no tenían noticias de Naoko y le dijo al oído "ella regresará, te lo prometo" antes de separarse.

Todos salieron de casa de la nueva familia Chiba Tsukino dejándolos solos, partirían al día siguiente.

Ooooo

Katherine fue a buscar a Taiki, sabía en donde encontrarlo, se disculpó por no haberle dicho antes, le hubiera gustado decirle que sentía algo por él, estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser por lo que Taiki dijo "puedes marcharte cuando quieras, no significas nada para mi"

Ante eso, ella solo se marchó, no quería estar más ahí ni volver a verlo, sabía que ese era el adiós definitivo.

Ooooo

Una música romántica invadía el lugar, Serena miraba maravillada la hermosa decoración del que a partir de ese día sería su habitación. Darien se había esmerado por hacerla sentir bien y darle la bienvenida y ella no podía estar más feliz y enamorada de ese hombre.

Se acercó a besarlo, tratando de trasmitirle todo el amor que sentía, poco a poco el beso se volvió más pasional, ambos se deseaban y se amaban con tal intensidad que las palabras sobraban. La luna fue testigo de su entrega.

Quizá el camino que tuvieron que recorrer para llegar a ese momento no fue del todo hermoso, tuvieron complicaciones, temores y vivieron una separación dolorosa, pero también maduraron juntos, crecieron y se convirtieron en las personas que eran. Dos seres enamorados, con un pasado en común, un presente no del todo bueno y un futuro incierto, pero lo que verdaderamente importaba, era que en cualquier tiempo, se amaron, se aman y se amarían siempre.

 **FIN**

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon, Graciela y marilu,arleniferreyrapacaya y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Y con esto hemos llegado al final de esta historia, no tengo más que agradecerles por acompañarme todo este tiempo, por cada una de sus palabras y por tomarse parte de su tiempo para leer.

Espero no haberles decepcionado.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	30. Chapter 30

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Epílogo**

Quizá pensar que tenemos un futuro ya escrito sea un error. Con cada una de nuestras decisiones, ya sean buenas o malas, estamos tomando un camino diferente. Hay muchas posibilidades, infinitas, que te llevan a distintos lugares. Tal vez nunca estemos seguros de lo que nos deparará el día siguiente, por lo que es mejor vivir el presente, cada instante como si fuera el último, haciendo lo posible por ser felices, amar intensamente, proteger a nuestros seres queridos, equivocarnos las veces que sean necesarias porque es parte de la vida.

Ninguna persona es perfecta, podemos soñar una y otra vez, reír o llorar, lo único importante es no dejar de vivir. Tenemos en nuestras manos muchas oportunidades, regalos que nos llegan de manera inesperada y uno de los mejores, es nuestra capacidad de elegir qué hacer con nuestras vidas, con nuestro tiempo, con quién compartir nuestras aventuras.

A pesar de en un tiempo haber visto y tenido con ella a la pequeña dama, Serena no se sentía decepcionada en lo absoluto. Estaba encantada con el hermoso niño que tenía entre sus brazos, el cuál era idéntico al amor de su vida. Sabía que el futuro al que una vez fueron para ayudar a Rini ya no existía, había cambiado todo por completo y no se arrepentía de nada, porque en el presente tenía todo lo que un día soñó tener. No iba a mentir, a veces si pensaba y extrañaba a Rini, pero tenía la certeza que ella estaba bien en cualquier lugar en el que se encuentre, quizá exista en cualquier otro futuro, en el cual las cosas salían de diferente manera, pero también pensaba que existía la posibilidad de volver a verla porque ella y Darien estaban esperando a su segundo hijo, apenas tenía un mes y medio de embarazo.

Ya había pasado cuatro años desde su matrimonio, su pequeño hijo Darien tenía tres años y le encantaba correr por toda la casa, jamás podría olvidar todos los momentos que había vivido junto a su esposo e hijo, porque a pesar de algunos malos momentos, era inmensamente feliz y se consideraba afortunada por la familia y amigos que tenía.

—Buenas noches —entró diciendo Darien, había tenido un largo día en el hospital y solo quería llegar a casa y descansar. Le dio un beso a Serena y procedió a tomar a su hijo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama.

Todos los días su pequeño hijo le esperaba para jugar un poco con él y que lo arrope para dormir, pero este día había tenido una emergencia y fue imposible llegar temprano.

Tras apagar la luz del cuarto de su hijo, Darien regresó junto a su esposa y la besó con amor. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, él siempre estaría enamorado de ella y la desearía con intensidad.

Serena se separó de él y le dijo que tenía una sorpresa, así que corrió a su habitación y regresó con un papel en las manos.

—Son los resultados de los exámenes que me enviaste a hacer —explicó. Los últimos días se había sentido un poco mal y él como buen médico le envió a hacer unos análisis de sangre.

Se suponía que Darien tenía que recogerlos, pero con la emergencia se le olvidó por completo. Tomó el papel en sus manos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver los resultados. Su esposa estaba embarazada. Y, sin perder tiempo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, cuando se separaron la miró a los ojos maravillado, no podía pedir más para su vida.

—Te amo —le dijo con tal sinceridad que Serena no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad—. Jamás podré agradecerte por tanta felicidad que me has dado.

—Eres el amor de mi vida y si alguien esta agradecida por tener a mi príncipe conmigo, esa soy yo —aseguró y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Darien empezó a decirle todo lo que debía y no debía hacer durante el embarazo, aún después de tanto tiempo, él estaba aterrado con la idea de perderla, no podía olvidar lo sucedido años atrás cuando iban a tener su primer hijo. Serena lo entendía y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en algunos de sus puntos, sabía que llegarían a un buen acuerdo por el bien de su familia.

Ya se había graduado de la universidad y empezó a trabajar junto a Andrew en la empresa de Naoko, a pesar de que su amiga no había regresado, mantenían contacto y sabía que pronto volvería a verla. Al principio le fue difícil salir y dejar a su hijo, pero sabía que sus padres lo cuidaban bien, además tenía un horario flexible que le permitía compartir tiempo con su hijo.

Ooooo

En Estados Unidos, Katherine llevaba una vida tranquila y feliz. Iba a visitar a sus amigos dos veces al año y también Serena y Darien la visitaban en su país. Ahora viví en una casa cerca del hospital en el que trabajaba, porque si de algo estaba segura era que jamás abandonaría su profesión.

—Por favor, date prisa, el avión sale en dos horas —escuchó decir a su esposo quién ya tenía a su pequeña hija en los brazos.

Porque para su gran sorpresa, después de varios meses de su regreso, Taiki la buscó y le propuso iniciar formalmente una relación. Al principio tuvo sus dudas, debido al límite de tiempo que él permanecería en el planeta, sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a todos los detalles que él tenía para con ella, desde flores hasta una serenata.

Cuando llegó el momento en el que ella esperó que él se despida, la sorprendió proponiéndole matrimonio. Le contó que había decidido quedarse a vivir ahí, con ella, estudiar una carrera y trabajar para que no les falte nada. No quiso volver al mundo de la música, pero sí escribió canciones para algunos grupos musicales y solistas.

Todos los felicitaron y acudieron a su boda y meses después al nacimiento de su hija, la cual estaba cerca de cumplir dos años. Así que no podían estar más contentos y satisfechos con su vida e iban a viajar para el matrimonio de Mina y Yaten que se celebraría en un par de días.

Ooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Andrew se levantó temprano como todos los días, si quería estar tranquilo el fin de semana, tenía que dejar arreglado un par de asuntos en la empresa, así que acudió allá sin esperarse encontrar a alguien en su oficina. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio y estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su comunicación se basaba en cómo iban los negocios y siempre evitaban los temas personales.

—Buenos días, Andrew —saludó Naoko y se acercó para abrazarlo—. Te he extrañado mucho.

Andrew le devolvió el abrazó y sonrió, ya no eran los mismos que hace cuatro años, habían madurado, pero estaban bien, ambos siguieron con sus vidas.

—También yo, si me hubieras avisado, podría haber ido a buscarte al aeropuerto —dijo y ambos se sentaron en un sofá—. Me da gusto verte de nuevo, pareces feliz.

—Lo estoy y muy tranquila, todavía siento haberme ido sin despedirme —respondió—. Pero, creo que ambos nos hemos dado cuenta que era lo mejor en esos momentos.

Él asintió, la única vez que ella le había dado la oportunidad de hablar de sus sentimientos había sido para hacerle saber que no podían esperarse para siempre, que él tenía la libertad de salir con quién quisiera, es decir, para dejarle claro que su relación no podía seguir ya que al estar alejados ambos sufrirían. Él quiso reprocharle, pero se contuvo, porque en el fondo, la entendía, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber el porqué de sus decisiones y a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, la amaba, respetaba y prometió apoyarla en lo que necesitara para ser feliz.

Sabía que Serena seguía en contacto con ella y que hablaban mucho, en una de las conversaciones con Serena, Andrew quiso sacar un poco de información, pero terminó arrepintiéndose ya que descubrió que Naoko salía con otro chico y es ahí que con mucho dolor, terminó por dejarla ir y seguir con su vida, no iba a salir con chicas de inmediato, pero se prometió que si se presentaba alguna oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo y especial, la aceptaría y se daría una oportunidad.

¿Amaba a Naoko? En realidad lo hacía y ella también a él, podría sonar absurdo, que aún con tantos sentimientos de por medio no se dieran una oportunidad, solo que a veces la vida no es tan sencilla y ambos sabían que ese no era el momento para estar juntos y ni siquiera podrían asegurar si en un futuro cercano o lejano conseguirían retomar su relación. Pero, se sentían bien y en paz con ellos. Naoko, antes de regresar había terminado una relación de un año y medio y antes había tenido otra relación de casi dos años con otro chico, no sabía que esperaba de Andrew, sin embargo, no iba a interponerse en la relación que él mantenía con Elizabeth, porque le suplicó a Serena hasta saber que ellos mantenían una relación de unos ocho meses aproximadamente.

Pronto iniciaron una plática sobre el negocio y poco a poco se fueron relajando más y conversaron como dos buenos amigos.

Oooo

Mina estaba como loca porque había aumentado de peso y pensaba que su vestido no le iba a quedar. Serena, Lita y Elizabeth trataban de apaciguarla y asegurarle que todo iba a quedar perfecto. Cuando comprobó que todo había sido una mala broma de su imaginación, se sintió tranquila y se disculpó con las chicas por su comportamiento.

Mina al igual que Lita y Serena había terminado sus estudios y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió un pequeño papel en una obra de teatro, no le molestaba tener que iniciar así, porque sabía que en algún momento conseguiría ser una gran actriz. Afortunadamente tenía a Yaten a su lado, siempre como su gran amigo y sin darse cuenta terminó enamorándose de él, le alegró saber que no regresaba a su planeta y se inscribió en la universidad para convertirse en arquitecto, todavía no terminada la carrera, pero estaba cerca, además trabajaba y con el sueldo de ambos, podían vivir juntos en un pequeño departamento.

Elizabeth todavía no se graduaba, pero no podía quejarse de su vida, era feliz con Andrew, aprendía mucho en su trabajo ya que era asistente de uno de los mejores abogados, no había querido irse a trabajar con Andrew porque simplemente le parecía inapropiado.

Lita, con la ayuda de sus amigos había logrado abrir un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de adquirir un local para su negocio no estaba convencida, principalmente porque sus ahorros no alcanzaban, pero todos sabían que tendría éxito y no querían que deje pasar esa oportunidad, por lo que entre Darien y Andrew la ayudaron a conseguir el dinero faltante. Además, hace un par de semanas había conocido un chico que tras almorzar en su restaurante y platicar con ella unos minutos, la invitó a salir y a partir de ese momento, se habían vuelto inseparables, todavía no estaba segura a donde iba a llegar esa relación, pero no por eso iba a tener miedo a enamorarse.

Las chicas estaban felices, no había vuelto a aparecer ningún enemigo y la paz de la Tierra se mantenía. Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna estarían ahí para la boda, a pesar de las distancias que las separaban nunca dejaron de mantener contacto, siempre encontraban el tiempo para comunicarse y saber la una de la otra y se visitaban siempre que podían. Porque si de algo estaban convencidas era que su amistad sería para siempre.

—Chicas, olvidé contarles algo —dijo de pronto Serena—. Darien y yo tendremos otro hijo —añadió y empezó a caminar fuera de la casa de los padres de Serena, porque es ahí donde Mina se quedaba hasta el día del matrimonió.

Ikuko y Kenji le habían tomado mucho cariño y prácticamente adoptado como una hija y Mina no podía estar más agradecida con ellos.

Las chicas se quedaron estáticas y luego corrieron a abrazar a su amiga y felicitarla.

Ooooooo

Darien fue sorprendido por Andrew a la hora del almuerzo, quién le contó sobre el regreso de Naoko. Darien lo escuchó pacientemente, esperando que su amigo terminara de hablar, ambos continuaban siendo buenos amigos y sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro.

—¿Tu relación con Elizabeth corre peligro? —preguntó Darien, sabía la respuesta, pero nunca estaba de más una confirmación.

—Sabes que no, yo la amo, ella es una persona muy especial para mí y la cuidaré, prometí no dañarla y cumpliré mi palabra —contestó Andrew—. Es solo que Naoko me sorprendió con su visita, pero mi relación con Elizabeth jamás resultará afectada.

Darien asintió, entendía la sorpresa que se había llevado su amigo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su relación con Elizabeth era fuerte, no era algo que surgió de un día para otro, simplemente ellos comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta surgió ese algo especial que tenían, una complicidad, amistad que dio paso al amor. Lo que no se atrevió a preguntar fue si el amor por Naoko seguía presente.

El creía firmemente que el verdadero amor solo se conocía una vez y con una sola persona. Tal y como le sucedió a él con Serena. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no se puede llegar a querer a dos personas con mucha intensidad, solo esperaba que su amigo no confunda el amor con la amistad y viceversa porque deseaba verlo feliz.

Ooooo

En el milenio de plata, todos vivían en paz y tranquilidad. La ausencia de un enemigo y de batallas no hacía que dejaran de entrenar, porque si de algo estaba convencida la reina era que siempre debían estar preparados. Luna y Artemis eran su mayor apoyo y a pesar de que no podía pasar mucho tiempo con su hija y nieto, la reina Serenity no dejaba de observarlos y los visitaba siempre que podía.

Ooooo

Serena y su hijo habían ido a buscar a Darien en el hospital. Él se llevó una grata sorpresa, tomó a su hijo en brazos y junto a su esposa se dirigieron al restaurante que tanto les gustaba. Tuvieron una agradable cena, pero al salir, se encontraron con Seiya.

Después que sus hermanos se negaron a regresar a su planeta, Seiya decidió también quedarse, se dedicó a la música y obtuvo un poco de éxito como cantante, no era tan famoso como cuando cantaba con sus hermanos, pero estaba satisfecho, tenía su propio departamento y dinero suficiente. El ver a Serena junto a la familia que formó con Darien le causaba dolor y envidia. Nunca pudo entender porque Serena prefirió a Darien antes que a él y a pesar de que se esforzó por volver a ser su amigo, nunca logró recuperar por completo esa amistad que un día le unió a la rubia aunque jamás comprendió bien que ocurrió.

Serena y Darien lo saludaron y luego se marcharon, él se quedó para esperar a su pareja. No tuvo que esperar mucho por Rei. No estaba enamorado de ella, eso realmente no le importaba, se llevaban bien, ella era su más grande admiradora y podían convivir con tranquilidad siempre y cuando ninguno mencione alguna falla del otro, era buena compañía.

Rei no volvió a recuperar sus recuerdos como sailor scout, pero siempre que veía a Serena o a cualquiera de sus antiguas amigas, sentía que había perdido algo y nunca supo que era. Para ella las demás solo eran personas que conoció en algún momento, a pesar de eso, no podía evitar anhelar algo de lo que ellas tenían, como por ejemplo, veía a Serena y deseaba estar en su lugar, tener una familia, había hablado con Seiya en algunas ocasiones y sabía que él no deseaba casarse y mucho menos tener hijos. Se sabía bella, solo que no consideraba la idea de abandonar una relación segura por buscar el amor.

Oooooo

Taiki y Katherine llegaron y se instalaron en casa de Darien y Serena. Ahí se quedaban siempre que los visitaban. La relación entre Darien y Taiki era cordial, respetuosa, se podría decir que eran amigos, pero no muy cercanos como para contarse algunas cosas.

—¿Te imaginas que algún día, claro cuando sean grandes, nuestros hijos se enamoren y se casen? —preguntó Serena divertida al ver a su pequeño Darien y a la pequeña Esmeralda jugar juntos.

Taiki al escuchar eso, se acercó a Serena y Katherine para negarse rotundamente a esa idea, empezando a enumerar porque su pequeña no iba a casarse con el hijo de Serena mientras que Darien salía en defensa de su hijo. Katherine y Serena rieron ante tal escena y los dejaron discutiendo mientras ellas llevaban a los niños al parque. Sabían que sus esposos no tardarían en alcanzarlos por lo que no estaban preocupadas.

Los niños jugaban tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada de sus madres, pero en el momento en que Serena atendió una llamada y Katherine daba de comer a Esmeralda, el pequeño Darien soltó su pelota y salió tras ella, sin que ellas se percataran cuando Serena terminó de hablar, se asustó al no verlo y cerca y cuando Darien y Taiki llegaron, todos fueron en su búsqueda.

La pelota se había detenido no muy lejos del lugar en el cual estaba su madre, sin embargo, el pequeño la tomó y comenzó a seguir a un pájaro que logró divisar hasta que llegó a la calle. Cuando pensaba cruzar alguien lo detuvo, el niño la observó y pudo notar que era una señora, no la había visto antes y por la mirada que le dio lo asustó, quiso soltarse y regresar junto a Serena, pero ella se lo impidió.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó la señora, no sabía porqué pero algo en ese niño le hacía odiarlo.

No es que ella tuviera algo específico en su contra, ni que se llevara bien con algún niño. Solo que Amy después del aborto, había quedado estéril, y eso le hacía evitar a cualquier niño, pero este niño en especial no le agradaba. Ella lo había visto antes, sabía que era el hijo de una de sus antiguas compañeras de secundaria, a la cual no recordaba el motivo pero odiaba, envidiaba su familia, sus amigos, su vida.

Y es que Amy, a pesar de su inteligencia no podía creer que alguien tuviera lo que ella no podía alcanzar. Terminó sus estudios con mucho esfuerzo, es que el haber abortado la marcó, no podía estar tranquila. Cuando su mamá se enteró de lo que hizo, se mudó a otro país dejándola sola. Ella pensó que iba a estar bien, no la había dejado sin dinero, pero necesitaba llenar el vacío que sentía, así que se dedicó a salir a las fiestas y a acostarse con cada chico que tenía oportunidad. En más de una ocasión acudieron a ella hombres mayores, padres o familiares de sus amigos y le pagaban por acostarse con ella, no le importaba hacerlo, lo único importante era no detenerse a pensar en nada, el llevar una vida de exceso, entre el alcohol, sexo y a veces droga, la hacían ver mayor de lo que realmente era. Con la influencia de uno de sus amantes, consiguió empleo en un hospital, pero por sus constantes faltas la despidieron.

—Mami —escuchó gritar al niño que tenía sujetado y cuando vio personas acercándose lo dejó ir.

El niño corrió a sus padres y ellos lo abrazaron, Serena lo regañó por haberse alejado mientras que al mismo tiempo le decía lo feliz que estaba porque no le sucedió nada.

Darien había reconocido a Amy al igual que los demás, pero nadie se acercó. Serena escuchó todo lo que su hijo le decía y de pronto comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Tal vez ya no sean amigas, pero la había considerado una y no le gustaba ver en lo que se había convertido, en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta que le sucedió, solo algunos rumores que escuchó.

—Amy ¿necesitas ayuda? —preguntó al llegar a su lado. Había dejado a Darien con su hijo para que él no se asustara más.

—No —respondió Amy y la miró con odio—. Jamás necesitaré de tu ayuda.

Serena se sorprendió por su fría respuesta, por un momento había tenido la esperanza de encontrar en ella a su antigua amiga.

Amy vio para donde estaba Darien y reconoció a Taiki, no recordaba que pasó con él, pero al mirarlo sentía cierta nostalgia, en ese instante, Taiki también la observó, pero con lástima, no podía creer que aquella era la chica inteligente, divertida y hermosa que había conocido antes.

—Si alguna vez me necesitas… —comenzó a decir Serena, pero Amy no la dejó terminar, y luego de ver por última vez a Taiki, Katherine, Darien, Serena y los niños, se marchó.

Todos pudieron darse cuenta como se subía a un lujoso coche y se dejaba besar por un hombre que al menos le doblaba la edad.

Oooooooo

En todo el día, Serena no pudo quitarse la imagen de Amy de su cabeza, sabía que cada una había tomado sus propias decisiones y que cada uno tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de estas. Pero, si podía hacer algo para ayudarla, lo haría. Darien notó que algo la perturbaba y la rodeo con sus brazos.

—Todo estará bien —susurró en su oído y depositó un beso en su mejilla—. Procuremos seguir con nuestras vidas sin que nadie interfiera en ellas.

Serena asintió y se acercó a besarlo, si alguien era capaz de hacerle olvidar cualquier preocupación, ese era Darien o su hijo.

—¿Podrían mantenerse separados unos minutos? —preguntó Katherine—. Tienen huéspedes así que de querer hacer algo, vayan a su habitación.

Serena empezó a reír mientras que Darien negaba con la cabeza, le gustaba tenerlos de visita, pero amaba poder tocar o besar a su esposa sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

—Me vas a decir que Taiki no aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para… —Serena no pudo terminar porque Taiki casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando.

—¿Podríamos simplemente no hablar de lo que hacemos en privado? —cuestionó Taiki sonrojado mientras Darien, Serena y Katherine reían.

Los invitados no tardarían en llegar, así que Darien se llevó a los niños para que duerman. Él y Serena eran los padrinos de Esmeralda y aunque él no lo dijera si esperaba que el bebé que estaba en el vientre de su esposa, fuera una niña, adoraba cuidar a esa pequeña y aunque todavía eran pequeños no le molestaría que en un futuro su hijo y ella llegaran a casarse.

Serena que había ido a buscar a Darien, se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar la voz de su esposo, él les estaba contando un cuento a los niños, después les cantó y tras arroparlos bien, les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno. Serena no pudo evitar recordar el tiempo en que se conocieron y Darien era ese joven frío y arrogante como ella lo llamaba, pero con el tiempo había cambiado, poco a poco comenzó a ser más afectuoso y a sonreír más, era más reservado con unas personas que con otras, pero en privado a ella siempre le demostraba y decía cuanto la amaba, al igual que a su hijo, era un gran padre y esposo y ella no podía estar más feliz al verlo interactuar con los niños. Sabía que Darien quería tener una hija y ella esperaba poder dársela, aunque tener otro niño tampoco le molestaría, de todos modos, sabía que los amaría por igual.

—Casi han llegado todos —anunció Serena para hacerse notar—. Debemos bajar.

Darien apagó la luz y salió tomando la mano de su esposa. No sin antes mirar por última vez a los niños y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Mina y Yaten no habían querido tener una despedida de solteros, por lo que organizaron una pequeña reunión esa noche para todos sus amigos.

—¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo? —preguntó Darien deteniéndola en mitad de las escaleras.

—Siempre me encanta escucharlo —respondió y entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su esposo.

—Te amo, princesa, mi único y eterno amor —susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla con mucha pasión, pero sobretodo amor, atrayéndola más a él para no dejarla ir.

Todos estaban presentes en la casa y alcanzaron a ver la escena y sonreían por ver a sus príncipes felices. A pesar de algunos comentarios de parte de Mina, Katherine y Andrew, Serena y Darien no se separaron hasta la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse.

Serena miró a sus amigos y les sonrió antes de volver su atención a Darien y perderse en su mirada.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a KaVeDyS, Lenna, Faby Amy Mizuno, ReynaCecilia, LunarsRebels, yssareyes48, Maryels, lilymoon80, kagome-Black, Yaanin, Zakura Naeiquino, Nadiaelisa, analang, Angie xolot, SYDFOREVER, Usaguimamochan, Yoisy, Coneja, michel moon, Graciela y marilu,arleniferreyrapacaya y Guest por sus comentarios y también les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Me han pedido un epílogo y aunque un poco tarde aquí está. Creo que salió más largo de lo que esperaba. Espero no haberles decepcionado.

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído la historia y dejan sus comentarios, las aprecio mucho y espero verlas en alguna otra historia.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


End file.
